


Juli

by MissNiche



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Male Friendship, Stolovan - Freeform, Summer, creek - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiche/pseuds/MissNiche
Summary: Tweek wollte nur das schöne Wetter genießen, bis ihm Eric dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, indem er ihm einen Streich spielt, bei dem Tweek allerdings fast ertrinkt. Seit diesem Tag steht die Welt für den blonden Kaffee-Junkie ziemlich auf dem Kopf.





	1. Freischwimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich willkommen zu dieser Fanfic.
> 
> Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Tweek diese Fanfiction in der Gegenwarts-Ich-Form erzählt, was für mich eher Neuland ist. Deswegen bitte ich darum mögliche Formfehler einfach zu überlesen. ;)

Es ist ein fast wolkenloser Tag und die Sonne strahlt eine solche Wärme aus, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit es so schön warm gewesen ist wie heute. Aber wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass es schon eine Ewigkeit her ist.

Es ist Anfang Juli. Juli ist neben dem Winter die zweite Jahreszeit, die es hier in South Park gibt. Ich mag den Juli. Sonst ist es hier immer kalt, Schnee liegt auf den Straßen, auf den Dächern, den kahlen Bäumen... Aber im Juli nicht. Im Juli ist es warm, wenn nicht sogar heiß, der Schnee schmilzt und es sind Ferien. Keine Schule, kein Stress. Jeder genießt den Juli, denn so schnell wie die Wärme kommt, so schnell ist sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Wir haben hier in South Park sogar ein Freibad! Natürlich macht der Betreiber einzig und allein im Juli ein riesen Geschäft. Ich frage mich, was er den Rest des Jahres über macht. Ob er von den Einnahmen im Juli leben kann? Ich meine: Ganz South Park geht im Juli ins Freibad! Wer das nicht tut, ist doch schön blöd oder nicht?

Eigentlich gehe ich nicht gerne schwimmen. Es gibt drei Gründe wieso das so ist. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich nicht schwimmen _kann_ , nein, das habe ich wie eigentlich jeder hier schon in der Grundschule gelernt. Der erste Grund ist einfach, dass ich nicht schwimmen _möchte_. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich riesige Angst davor. Dort unten im schwarzen Wasser, wer weiß, was dort alles lauert? Nein, keine zehn Pferde bekommen mich da rein! Sollen die Seemonster doch ganz South Park verschlingen! Mich kriegen sie nicht! Niemals!  
Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt paranoid. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Ich habe Angst vor Allem und Jedem, das war schon immer so und so wird es immer bleiben. Je älter ich werde, desto paranoider werde ich, sagen jedenfalls meine Mitschüler. Und ich glaube sie haben Recht. Hatten sie schon immer, werden die immer haben, Punkt!

Der zweite Grund: Ich habe ADS – naja, das sagt jedenfalls meine Mom. Grundsätzlich bin ich ständig am Zucken, was nicht von Vorteil wäre, würde ich schwimmen gehen. Ich würde ertrinken! Ganz ehrlich: Ich denke, ertrinken wäre kein schöner Tod. Erst versucht man unter Wasser zu atmen. Natürlich wird es nicht klappen. Man atmet Wasser ein und erstickt langsam und qualvoll daran. Nein, so möchte ich weiß Gott nicht sterben!  
Natürlich gibt es Schwimmreifen und sowas, aber hierbei verweise ich mal auf Grund eins, wieso ich nicht schwimmen gehe.

Und drittens: Ich zeige meinen Körper nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich bin viel zu schmächtig. Ich schäme mich für meinen Körper. Wirklich jeder hier hat einen schönen Körper, wohin ich auch sehe. Naja, jeder außer mir und Eric Cartman. Aber der glaubt ja eh, dass er perfekt wäre, weswegen sollte er sonst hier _so_ rumrennen? Sogar Butters und Pip sehen besser aus als ich!  
Ich finde mich furchtbar hässlich. Selbst in Sport ziehe ich mich immer als letzter um, wenn schon alle fertig sind, damit sie mich nicht anstarrten und mich deswegen noch mehr fertig machen als sonst schon.  
Außerdem werde ich nicht braun. Nicht so wie viele hier. Ein paar Tage Sonne, den ganzen Tag draußen, schon ist die halbe Schule schön braun. Natürlich bin ich im Juli auch sehr oft draußen, aber braun werde ich nicht, höchstens rot, wenn ich mich vergesse einzucremen.

Nun könnte man fragen, wieso ich trotzdem hier im Freibad liege, wenn ich nicht schwimmen gehe. Unnötige Geldverschwendung, ich weiß. Aber ich möchte einfach dazu gehören. Ich möchte kein Außenseiter sein, auch wenn ich das wohl sowieso schon bin. Aber hier fühle ich mich nicht ganz so einsam, als würde ich in unserem Garten liegen. Hier sind viel mehr Menschen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass grade ich von Aliens entführt oder von Monstern gefressen werde, ist hier sehr viel geringer.

Der Rasen, auf dem ich liege, ist trocken und weich. Wenn ich darüber streiche, kitzelt es meine Handinnenflächen und meine Arme. Das mochte ich schon immer: einfach so in der Sonne liegen und den Duft des Grases einatmen. Irgendwie mag ich diesen Geruch. Nicht so sehr wie den Geruch von Kaffee, meinem Lieblingsgetränk, aber dennoch sehr gerne. Obwohl das Chlor hier sehr stark riecht, kann ich den Grasgeruch dennoch sehr gut wahrnehmen. Das ist wahrscheinlich so, wie mit Geräuschen. Wenn man sich auf ein Geräusch konzentriert, dann rücken alle anderen Geräusche in den Hintergrund.

Ich weiß, dass ich in der prallen Sonne liege, da alle Schattenplätze schon belegt waren, als ich herkam, aber wozu gibt es Sonnenmilch? Ich werde schon nicht verbrennen, wie ein Würstchen auf dem Grill.  
Meine Augen sind geschlossen, da die Sonne wirklich sehr hell ist, aber so kann ich das schöne Wetter einfach noch mehr genießen. Sogar mein Körper zittert kaum noch. Ich bin total entspannt, was für mich im Grunde das seltenste überhaupt ist. Ich bin ständig am Zittern. Sogar im Schlaf zittere ich – denke ich. Meine Mutter schiebt es immer auf das ADS, aber ich bin nicht mehr so dumm wie früher und glaube ihr. Ich bin sicher, dass ich kein ADS habe, auch wenn es manchmal so aussehen mag. Ich trinke einfach gerne und viel Kaffee. Das habe ich schon immer und das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass mein Vater einen Kaffeeladen hat, aber das ist mir total egal. Wenn ich keinen Kaffee bekomme, werde müde, sogar zum Teil aggressiv. Wenn man mir sagt, ich wäre süchtig, dann zucke ich nur mit den Schultern. Ohne Kaffee kann ich eben nicht mehr. Und schädlich ist es auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so schädlich wie andere Drogen. Mit dem Zittern lässt es sich leben. Mich stört das nicht mal. Jedenfalls das Zittern nicht...  
Aber es macht mich unbeliebt, zum Außenseiter, auch wenn ich manchmal geduldet werde. Zum Beispiel durfte ich einmal ein paar Wochen bei Stan, Kyle und Cartman in der Gruppe sein. Aber auch nur, weil Kenny nicht da war. Oder in Craigs Clique. Aber das eben nur manchmal. Sonst sind es Cartman und Craig, die mich die meiste Zeit ärgern. Es ist komisch und verwirrend. Aber ich mache mir schon lange nichts mehr daraus. Ich lasse es einfach zu, sage schon gar nichts mehr dagegen, nicht mal meinen Eltern. Die hören mir eh nie wirklich zu. Ich habe mich einfach an meine Lage gewöhnt und nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern. So bin ich, so werde ich immer sein. So mag man mich oder mag mich nicht.

„Sowas würde ich sogar für fünf Mücken machen“, höre ich jemanden sagen. Es interessiert mich nicht, worum es in dem Gespräch geht, also konzentriere ich mich lieber wieder auf meine Stille. Meine Stille, in der nur das Zirpen der Grillen seinen Platz hat, sonst nichts.  
Auf einmal ist es so dunkel, die Sonne ist weg. Ich frage mich, ob sich eine Wolke davor geschoben hat, und öffne meine Augen. Leicht verwirrt blinzle ich ein paar Mal hintereinander, um etwas sehen zu können, aber Pustekuchen! Ich kann nur zwei Gestalten erkennen, die von dem Schatten ganz verschluckt werden, da sie sich genau vor meine geliebte Sonne gestellt haben.  
Sie greifen nach meinen Armen, nach meinen Beinen. Ich schreie und versuche mich zu wehren. Aber sie sind zu stark für mich, was kein Wunder ist, denn jeder hier ist stärker als ich! Ich habe keine Muskeln, gar nichts! Und ich habe kaum Gewicht. Grade mal 50kg auf meinen 1,65m!

Ich schreie weiter, mein Körper hat sofort wieder angefangen zu Zittern. Ich habe wirklich Angst. Wer weiß, was sie mit mir anstellen wollen? Entführen und vergewaltigen! Ganz sicher! Und dann töten sie mich und vergehen sich nochmal an meiner Leiche! Dann zerstückeln sie mich und werfen mich in den See oder sie vergraben mich im Garten!

Verzweifelt schreie ich nach Hilfe, aber mir wird niemand helfen, das weiß ich. Sie stehen alle nur da und glotzen, lachen. Natürlich, wer hilft schon einem Freak? – Niemand!

Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, ich habe aufgehört mich zu wehren, was bringt das schon? Die Augen kneife ich ängstlich zu, ich will nicht sehen, was mit mir passiert. Ach, wäre ich doch jetzt irgendwo anders!

Oh Gott! Wir sind stehen geblieben! „GAH!“, schrie ich vor Angst, die Augen fest zukneifend. Hilfe, Hilfe, Hilfe!!! Sie schwingen mich ein paar Mal hin und her – mir wird schlecht – dann lassen sie los. Ich fliege und schreie ängstlich, dann komme ich auf dem Wasser auf, mein Schrei geht unter. Ich strample wild, aber alles dreht sich. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist. Ich weine weiter, aber die Tränen vermischen sich sofort mit dem Wasser um mich herum.

Hoffnungslos versuche ich die Luft, die mir geblieben ist, anzuhalten, sie aufzusparen, aber es bringt nichts, sie wird immer knapper!  
Verzweifelt reiße ich nun die Augen auf. Ich erblicke die Wasseroberfläche weit über mir. Sie glitzert so schön von dem Sonnenlicht. Einfach wunderschön dieser Anblick! Wenigstens sterbe ich mit einem so schönen Bild vor Augen, da mein Körper immer mehr nach Sauerstoff verlangt und keinen bekommt. Ich versuche einzuatmen, natürlich klappt es nicht, ich schlucke nur Wasser.  
Kurz bevor mir die Augen zufallen, sehe ich noch, wie sich ein Schatten auf mich zubewegt, immer größer wird. Dann ist alles schwarz...

   *****

„Tweek“, höre ich jemanden weit entfernt rufen. Es kommt mir vor, als käme diese Stimme aus einer Art Nebel, in dem ich mich befinde. Er ist kühl, aber doch angenehm, um sich darin aufzuhalten. Fühlt sich so der Tod an? Ist das der Eingang zum Himmel? Oder öffnet sich jeden Moment eine Falltür hinab zur Hölle?

Langsam nehme ich ein paar mehr Stimmen um mich herum wahr. Aber es ist eher ein Stimmenwirrwarr. Ich kann nicht verstehe, was gesagt wird. Langsam aber legt sich der Nebel, die Stimmen werden klarer. Was sie sagen, kann ich immer noch nicht verstehen, ich klammere mich trotzdem daran.

Plötzlich spüre ich auch etwas. Einen Druck, den ich nicht zuordnen kann. Und dann... mir ist furchtbar elend. Mein Körper erhebt sich fast wie von selbst und ich spucke, huste, kotze mindestens einen halben Liter Wasser aus mir heraus. Ich bin noch wie benommen, mein Atem geht schnell, genauso wie mein Herzschlag. Mein Körper zittert. Bin ich etwa doch am Leben..?

„Tweek“, sagt wieder jemand. Ich hebe langsam meinen trüben Blick und... sehe direkt in zwei große Saphire. Sofort schrecke ich auf, meine Wangen fangen an zu glühen. „Ga-ah!“, kann ich nur von mir geben. „Alles okay, Kumpel?“, fragt die Person, die auch schon meinen Namen genannt hatte und der diese wunderschönen Saphire gehören.

Mein Atem geht nun fast keuchend, als ich die ganze Situation realisiere: Craig Tucker, besagter Besitzer dieser Saphire, kniet über mir und sieht mich wartend an. Ich hatte wohl auf dem Boden gelegen, aber durch den Reflex meines Körpers hatte ich mich aufgesetzt.  
Immer noch sieht mich Craig an, wartete auf meine Antwort. Aber ich kann nicht antworten. Die Menge um uns lacht und ich weiß wieso: Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung! Das liegt so glasklar auf der Hand! Ich kann spüren, wie etwas heißes sich den Weg über meine Wangen bahnt: Tränen.  
Immer noch schaffe ich es nicht dem Jungen über mir mehr zu antworten, als ein verstörtes „Gah!“ Mein Körper zittert und zuckt so stark, wie ich es eigentlich kaum von mir kenne. „Zu viel Druck – ngh!“, schreie ich und vergrabe die dürren Finger in meinen blonden Haaren, ziehe fest an ihnen.

„Hey, kein Grund durchzudrehen!“, sagt Craig und versucht meine Haare vor meinen verkrampfen Fingern zu schützen.  
„Haha, ihr Schwuchteln!“, brüllt jemand über den Platz. Eigentlich weiß ich sofort, wer es ist. Die Menge macht dem Fettwanst Platz und er kommt zu uns durch. „Na, schön rumgeknutscht mit dem Freak?“, grinst er gehässig.  
Sofort lässt Craig meine Hände los, die er aus meinen Haaren gefischt und in meinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Ich klammere sie dort sofort in meine triefnassen Shorts. Mein Körper bebt, da es in den nassen Klamotten doch langsam recht kühl wird. Craig hat sich währenddessen langsam erhoben. Er sieht wütend aus. Sehr wütend. So habe ich ihn glaube noch nie gesehen. Irgendwie macht es mir Angst!  
„Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen, Fettarsch!“, faucht er und seine Hände ballen sich Fäusten. „Ach komm, Tucker. Gib's doch einfach zu, dass es dir gefallen hat für den Spasti den Helden zu spielen!“, grinst Cartman. „Hast ihn ja schließlich sehr innig geküsst!“ – „Halt einfach deine fette Fresse, Cartman! Tweek hätte draufgehen können! Bei sowas hört der Spaß echt auf!“, schreit Craig. So habe ich ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen. So aufgebracht... vielleicht auch… besorgt?

Langsam stehe ich auf, mein Körper bebt noch immer. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich prügeln, sowas ist doch vorhersehbar. „C-Craig“, fange ich langsam und leise an. Wahrscheinlich war das eh kaum hörbar. Vorsichtig berühre ich Craigs Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Ist sch-schon -ack- gu-gut“, stammle ich und zwinge mich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. Er dreht sich etwas zu mir um, sieht mich kurz an mit diesem Blick: Nichts ist okay!  
Jetzt merke ich erst, dass ich gar nicht mehr weine. Gut. Ich muss stark sein und versuche nun aufrichtig zu lächeln. Langsam greife ich nach seinem Arm. Mein Griff ist nicht fest, aber ich denke es sollte reichen. „W-wenn du dich m-ngh- mit ihm prügelst, dann ist es noch w-weniger okay“, versuche ich ihm klar zu machen. Am liebsten hätte ich gesagt, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde Cartman zu schlagen, weil er das größte Weichei hier ist. Es würde Craig also keinen Spaß machen, sich mit ihm zu prügeln, weil er gleich flennend zu seiner Mami rennen würde. Bei dem Gedanken muss ich leicht grinsen, merke es aber sofort und stelle es ein.

Craig sieht mich immer noch an, wendet sich aber schließlich wieder zu Cartman. „Noch eine solche Aktion und du bist tot, Fettwanst!“, knurrt er und wendet sich ab. Oh, er ist so cool! Ich habe seinen Arm längst los gelassen, aber nun greift er nach meinem und zieht mich mit sich. Sein anderer Arm hebt sich und er zeigt der Menschenmenge, die wir grade verlassen, noch seinen erhobenen Mittelfinger. Ja, so ist Craig: Er zeigt jedem, der ihm nicht in den Kram passt, den Finger. So war das schon in der Grundschule und ich glaube deswegen muss er heute noch zum Schulpsychologen.  
„Ja, lauft nur weg, ihr verdammten Schwuchteln!“, schreit uns Cartman nach, aber Craig scheint das zu ignorieren, also tue ich es auch. Cartman ist eben ein Idiot.

Wir gehen zurück zur Liegeweise. Craig führt mich zu einem Platz unter einem Baum, wo drei Handtücher liegen. Ich denke mal, dass es der Platz von ihm und seiner Clique ist. Die anderen beiden sind wahrscheinlich im Wasser oder spielen Strandball.

Als wir ankommen, lässt Craig meinen Arm los und bückt sich, ich bleibe stehen, warte was passiert. Er holt etwas aus seiner Tasche. Kurze Zeit später landet ein Handtuch auf meinem Kopf. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen und gebe wieder mal einen Schreckenslaut von mir. Craig aber lacht nur und wuschelt mir mit dem Handtuch kurz durchs Haar. Wieder spüre ich, dass meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen. Oh Gott! Zum Glück verdeckt das Handtuch mein Gesicht, da ich zusätzlich Richtung Boden blicke. Sicher würde er mich auslachen, würde er meine roten Wangen erblicken. Das ist so peinlich!

„Ich nehme an, dass du keine Wechselklamotten dabei hast?“, fragt er plötzlich und ich zucke abermals erschrocken zusammen. Dann blicke ich auf, versuche nicht in seine großen, blauen Augen zu blicken. „Ich hatte ni-ahh- n-nicht vor, in meinen Klamotten schwimmen zu g-gehen“, antworte ich nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln. Wieder lacht er. Es ist ein schönes Lachen, denn er lacht mich nicht aus, das spüre ich.

„Zieh die nassen Sachen aus“, meint er dann in einem leicht befehlenden Ton. Ich halte die Luft für einen Moment an, dann schüttel ich den Kopf. Niemals! Verlegen blicke ich zu ihm auf, als er mich skeptisch anblickt. „Los!“, fordert er, aber ich schüttel erneut nur den Kopf und schlinge die Arme um mich. Wie gesagt: Ich zeige meinen Körper nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit! Craig seufzt daraufhin genervt. „Es guckt doch gar keiner!“, mault er mich an, dennoch werde ich es immer noch nicht tun.

Wieder seufzte er. „Muss man immer alles selber machen?“, murmelt er murrend vor sich hin, während er mich mit Leichtigkeit zu Fall bringt. Ich schreie erschrocken auf, kann mich aber abfangen. „Was soll das?“, quieke ich – peinlicherweise – und blickte zu ihm auf, aber er hört mir gar nicht zu. Craig macht sich an meinen Schuhen zu schaffen, stellt sie in die Sonne, nachdem er sie mir ausgezogen hat. „Jetzt die Hose!“, fordert er, aber ich schüttle meinen Kopf erneut, ziehe meine Beine an, damit er sie mir ja nicht ausziehen kann! „Okay“, er zuckt mit den Schultern, „aber wehe du schreist!“ Jetzt packt er mich – Oh Gott! – und zieht mir tatsächlich die Hose aus. Sicher hat er darin schon so viel Übung, schließlich ist er doch einer der beliebtesten Jungs in der Schule und hatte sicher schon ein paar – viele – Freundinnen!

Ich presse die Hände auf meinen Mund, um ja nicht zu schreien, wer weiß, was er mit mir anstellen würde, würde ich es tun? „Geht doch“, grinst er. Oh Gott, wieso sieht er mich denn jetzt so komisch an. Reflexartig presse ich meine Hände nun in meinen Schritt, vielleicht konnte Craig ja durch Unterwäsche gucken? Oh Gott, NEIN! Das ist ja alles so peinlich grade!

Ich bin so mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass ich kaum bemerkt, wie er wieder etwas aus seiner Tasche herausholt. Er bekommt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erst, da er mir ein großes Handtuch übergeworfen hat. Verwirrt sehe ich zu ihm hinüber, als er mir auch noch eine Badeshorts hinhält. „Zieh die an“, sagt er, seine Stimme ist so beruhigend, irgendwie. Kurz zögere ich, nehme die Shorts schließlich aber entgegen und lasse sie unter dem Handtuch über mir verschwindet. Ich bin nicht grade geschickt darin mir unter einem Handtuch die Shorts – also meine nassen Boxershorts gegen Craigs Badeshorts – zu wechseln, aber ich schaffe es schlussendlich.

Craig nickt nur zufrieden, als ich das Handtuch wegschiebe und aufstehe, um meine Boxershorts zu meinen Schuhen und meiner Hose in die Sonne zu legen. Craigs Badeshorts sind mir eigentlich etwas zu groß, aber sie haben ein Band, an dem man nur ziehen und es verknoten muss, dann passen sie schon ganz okay.

„Jetzt noch dein T-Shirt!“, befiehlt er. Wieder sehe ich ihn an, als hätte er irgendwas Ekliges von mir verlangt, und schüttel nur meinen Kopf. Meine Arme schlingen sich schon wie von selbst um meinen Oberkörper. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Schließlich bist du ein Kerl und keine Tussi!“, murrt er, schiebt mit Leichtigkeit meine Arme weg und zieht mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Nun bin ich genauso nackt wie alle andern hier. Meine Wangen fühlen sich wieder heiß an, Tränen steigen abermals in meinen Augen auf. Verlegen sehe ich zu Boden. Ich versuche so gut wie möglich meinen furchtbar hässlichen Körper hinter meinen Armen zu verstecken. Das ist alles so grausam im Moment! Ich wünsche mir sogar Aliens würden mich hier und auf der Stelle entführen! Wäre mir jedenfalls lieber als das hier!  
Ich kann Craigs Blick genau auf mir spüren. Er mustert mich für eine Weile. Nun tropfen Tränen von meinem Kinn zu Boden, ich kann ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Er findet mich bestimmt total hässlich und ist davon total geschockt. Gleich wird er anfangen über meinen schmächtigen Körper herzuziehen, ich weiß es!

Plötzlich spüre ich wieder seine warmen Hände an meinen Armen. Er schiebt sie zur Seite, aber ich wehre mich dagegen. Leider vergebens. Er ist viel stärker. Aber was hatte ich denn erwartet? Craig hat schließlich Muskeln! Und ich? Ich habe da nur Wackelpudding drin! Also gebe ich auf und lasse ihn einfach machen... Meine Arme hebt er in die Höhe – oh Gott, so sehe ich doch sicher noch viel dürrer aus!  
„Halten!“, sagt er und schmunzelt. Schnell holt er ein blaues T-Shirt aus seiner Tasche, welches er mir über den Kopf zieht, aber nicht, ohne mir vorher kurz mit dem Handtuch von vorhin den Oberkörper trocken zu rubbeln. Das T-Shirt riecht nach ihm, nach seinem Deo und ein bisschen nach Rauch. Irgendwie mag ich diesen Gerüche-Mix. Vielleicht sogar mehr als den Geruch von Kaffee..?  
Meine Wangen glühen weiter, aber wenigstens weine ich nicht mehr.

„Fertig“, meint Craig schlussendlich und grinst zufrieden. Ich sehe ihn nur schüchtern an, muss aber auch leicht lächeln. „Danke“, bringe ich nach kurzer Zeit ganz leise heraus. „Ja, kein Ding, Mann“, winkt er ab. „Hey, du kannst dich ruhig hier zu uns setzen. Dann ärgert dich sicher keiner mehr“, fügt er noch hinzu und lässt sich auf sein Handtuch fallen. Ich nicke daraufhin nur und laufe schnell meine Tasche holen. Gott sei Dank liegt sie noch dort, wo ich eben gelegen hatte!  
Als ich wiederkomme, setze ich mich neben Craig, ziehe die Beine an und schweige. Schweige, bis auf die nervösen Laute, die ich ab und an von mir gebe. Aber das ist eben normal bei mir. Craig scheint das auch nicht weiter zu stören. Naja, er kennt das natürlich auch schon. Ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar. Für alles!

   *****

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier schon so sitzen, aber es ist mir eigentlich auch egal. Craig redet nicht viel, eigentlich hat er die ganze Zeit gar nichts mehr gesagt, seit ich mich zu ihm gesetzt habe. Aber es ist okay. Er duldet mich bei sich und das macht mich glücklich.

Jetzt kommen auch Clyde und Token angelaufen. Clyde begrüßt mich – ich mag Clyde, nicht weil er mich grade gegrüßt hat oder so... ich mochte ihn schon vorher, er ist einfach nett zu mir. Token ignoriert mich, aber das ist mir egal. Jetzt reden sie mit Craig, ich lausche aufmerksam, worum es geht, aber versuche nicht hinzusehen, damit sie es nicht merken. Ich mag es eigentlich nicht, anderer Unterhaltungen mit anzuhören, aber es interessiert mich einfach, was diese drei grade zu bereden haben. Und vielleicht sprechen sie mich irgendwann an und wollen meine Meinung wissen. Aber das ist wohl Wunschdenken.

„Naja, wir seh'n uns dann morgen, Leute!“, sagt Clyde auf einmal. Ich sehe auf und bemerke, dass er sich abgetrocknet und ein T-Shirt übergezogen hat. Seine sonstigen Sachen hat er auch schon zusammengepackt. Jetzt winkt er nur noch und geht davon. Auch Token verabschiedet sich.  
Jetzt sind Craig und ich wieder alleine. Mein Herzschlag stellt sich auf einmal von _Normal_ auf _Rasend_ um. Oh Gott! Was soll das denn jetzt? Eben waren Craig und ich doch auch alleine und da war alles noch okay. Aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil ich jeden Moment damit gerechnet hatte, dass Clyde oder Token sich zu uns gesellen. Aber jetzt wird keiner mehr kommen! Sie sind alle weg! Meine Wangen glühen auch wieder furchtbar heiß! Ich spüre, wie mein Körper langsam immer stärker zittert, ich sehe – nein, ich _starre_! – ängstlich auf eine Blume vor meinen Füßen. Oh Gott! Oh Gott!! OH GOTT!!!

„Hey, alles okay?“, fragt Craig mich auf einmal und natürlich erschrecke ich mich furchtbar, nicht ohne abermals erschrocken „GAH!“ zu schreien. Wieder lacht er. „Sorry, Alter, wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, sagt er nun in diesem beruhigenden Tonfall mit seiner schönen Stimme. Ah, ich liebe seine Stimme! Oh Gott, was denke ich da nur? Langsam drehe ich echt durch! Ich starre ihn nur leicht schockiert an, kann mich fast gar nicht mehr beruhigen.  
Nach einer Weile aber kann ich nicht anders und springe auf, schnappe meine Sachen und versuche wegzurennen. Craig aber greift nach meinem Arm und hält mich fest, sein Griff ist stark, aber nicht grob. Ich wende mich um, leider Gottes sehe ich nun wieder genau in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Ich weiß, dass mein Gesicht furchtbar rot ist, denn es glüht schon wieder so dermaßen heiß, dass es kaum aushaltbar ist.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon in diese Saphire starre, habe ich mich doch darin verloren, aber es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Es scheinen aber grade mal ein paar Sekunden gewesen zu sein, denn Craig setzt wieder an etwas zu sagen. „Wolltest du etwa gehen, ohne mir tschüss zu sagen?“, motzt er mich an, sein Ton klingt aber immer noch recht freundlich. „T-tut m-mir -ngh- mir leid“, murmel ich als Antwort und versuche seinem Blick auszuweichen. Diese Augen sind echt die reinste Ablenkung! Sowas sollte verboten werden! „Wir müssen doch in dieselbe Richtung, also lass uns zusammen gehen“, bestimmt er einfach. Schneller, als ich _Unterhosenwichtel_ sagen – oder auch denken – kann, holt er seine Sachen und ist wieder bei mir. Ich sage nichts dagegen, da ich mich bei ihm wohl und vor allem sicher fühle. Also warte ich brav und dann gehen wir zusammen los.  
Wieder sagt keiner etwas, aber es ist mir furchtbar egal.

An einer Kreuzung, die etwa 10 Minuten vom Freibad entfernt ist, trennen sich nun unsere Wege. Ich bin bald daheim, muss nur noch eine Straße weiter, Craig wohnt noch einen Block entfernt. Ich wünsche mir, dass er mich begleitet, obwohl er ab jetzt in eine andere Richtung muss. „Naja, man sieht sich“, meint er aber schon und hebt seine Hand. „J-ja“, antworte ich und schenke ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Meine Hände klammern sich fest um den Griff meiner Tasche. Wieso bin ich nur grade so nervös?! Er erwidert mein Lächeln, dreht sich um und geht, ich tue es ihm gleich.

„Gah!“, schreie ich, da keine zehn Sekunden vergangen sind, drehe mich auf dem Absatz wieder zu Craig um. Dieser scheint sich erschrocken zu haben, jedenfalls sieht er mich so an. „D-deine Klamotten!“, rufe ich und ziehe kurz an dem T-Shirt, dass Craig mir vor ein paar Stunden geliehen hatte. Er lächelt nur wieder und winkt ab. „Gib sie mir einfach irgendwann wieder“, antwortet er und wendet sich wieder zum Gehen. „Okay“, murmel ich und mache mich jetzt auch wieder auf den Weg.

   *****

Zu Hause angekommen begrüße ich meine Mutter wie immer und sie fragt mich gleich wie mein Tag so war, während sie mir eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückt. Dankbar nehme ich sie entgegen und trinke ein paar Schlucke des heißen, schwarzen Getränkes. „Ich wäre heute fast ertrunken“, lautet meine unwirsche Antwort auf ihre Frage. Aber ihre Antwort darauf war so vorhersehbar: „Wie schön, Schatz.“ Ja, wirklich schön, dass ich fast ertrunken wäre, dann wäre die Welt mich Freak endlich los!  
Man verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Mutter sehr! Aber ihre Art mir nicht zuzuhören hasse ich so sehr, dass ich – naja egal. Sie serviert mir noch Abendbrot, welches ich langsam aufesse, da ich eh am Abend nichts zu tun habe. Dann gehe ich rauf in mein Zimmer.

Jetzt, da ich hier bin, allein, fällt mir auch wieder ein, dass ich noch Craigs Klamotten trage! Schnell ziehe ich sie aus und mir meine Schlafsachen über. Ich hoffe, dass Craigs Sachen nicht seinen Geruch verloren haben und drücke mir sein T-Shirt gegen die Nase. Es riecht ein bisschen nach mir und ganz wenig nach Kaffee, aber Gott sei Dank ist da auch noch sein Geruch-Mix – sein Eigengeruch, sein Deo und ein wenig der von Rauch! Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine blassen Lippen. Ich wette, meine Wangen sind auch schon wieder rot angelaufen…

Langsam lasse ich mich aufs Bett zurückfallen, nicht ohne Craigs T-Shirt weiter an mich zu drücken. Ich mache es mir bequem und umklammere es ganz fest, schließe die Augen, um es noch mehr zu genießen. Während ich seinen Duft einatme, stelle ich ihn mir vor. Craig ist wirklich ein sehr attraktiver junger Mann. Seine pechschwarzen Haare sind sicher furchtbar weich, ich würde sie gerne einmal berühren. In seinen schönen saphirblauen Augen könnte ich mich stundenlang verlieren. Seine weichen Lippen würde ich gerne einmal mit meinen berühren – wenn ich bei Bewusstsein bin, bitte! Und wer würde nicht gerne über seine muskulöse Brust oder seine Arme streichen?

Mein Herz schlägt wieder so schnell, dass ich Angst habe, es könnte mir aus der Brust springen. Gleichzeitig mag ich dieses Gefühl, dieses Kribbeln, welches sich seinen Weg von meinem Bauch in meine Wangen und sogar bis in mein Finger- und Zehenspitzen bahnt. Es ist so wunderbar angenehm, dass ich es so gerne immer und immer weiter spüren möchte, am liebsten jeden Tag, jede Nacht, heute wie morgen.

Während ich diesem Gefühl nachgebe, mich ganz darin verliere, fällt mir kaum auf, dass mein Körper gar nicht mehr zittert, jedenfalls nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Ich bin total entspannt, total glücklich. So bin ich nicht oft. Aber das Verlangen nach Kaffee, nach Koffein, ist für einen Moment stärker. Langsam richte ich mich auf, greife nach der Tasse, die ich mit nach oben genommen hatte, und trinke sie aus. So, jetzt kann ich mich wieder auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren.

Nachdem ich die Augen schließe und Craigs Geruch wieder in mir aufsauge, bin ich auch schon so gut wie eingeschlafen. Ich weiß, dass ich fabelhaft schlafen werde, denn es geht mir grade viel zu gut, als dass ich schlecht schlafen könnte. Ich wünsche mir von Craig zu träumen, dann bin ich schon eingeschlafen.


	2. Kaffeebrause

Die Sache im Schwimmbad ist jetzt schon ein paar Tage her. Seitdem war ich nicht mehr dort. Ich habe einfach zu große Angst davor, irgendwie. Außerdem möchte ich nicht wie ein Stalker rüber kommen oder so, wenn ich immer wieder nach Craig und seiner Clique Ausschau halte, würde ich doch dorthin gehen. Denn ohne einen von den dreien, auch wenn mir Craig – oder auch Clyde – am liebsten wären, fühle ich mich im Schwimmbad einfach nicht mehr sicher. Sowas wie neulich möchte ich auf keinen Fall wieder mit machen! Ich dachte wirklich, ich müsse sterben! Wobei es nicht mal meine Mutter interessiert hat..!

Heute ist Donnerstag. Das heißt: Einkaufstag. Ich begleite meine Mutter eigentlich immer zum Einkaufen, weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe. Und außerdem darf ich mir immer irgendwas Süßes aussuchen und mitbestimmen, was es die Woche zu Essen geben soll. Darüber bin ich immer sehr froh, weil es sonst manchmal total komische Sachen bei uns zu essen gibt.

Heute hat Mom aber keine Zeit – warum auch immer – also hat sie mich alleine losgeschickt. „Du bist ja schon ein großer Junge“, hatte sie gesagt. Sowas hasse ich..! Ich bin 16! Sech _zehn_ und nicht mehr _sechs_! Sowas sagt man nicht zu einem 16-jährigen! Natürlich kann ich alleine einkaufen, ich werd‘ schon keine Drogen oder sonst was davon besorgen. Denke ich jedenfalls… Wenn mir jemand mit Schläge drohen würde, würde ich die Drogen nicht nehmen, dann vielleicht… Oder mir könnte das Geld gestohlen werden oder die Lebensmittel…

Seufzend blicke ich hinab auf den Einkaufszettel, den mir Mom vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. _Butter_ steht dort in ihrer nicht grade leserlichen Handschrift. Aber okay, ich kenne sie schon so lange ich denken kann, also entziffer ich dieses Gekritzel im Handumdrehen und mache mich auf den Weg zum Kühlregal. „Butter, Butter, Butter“, murmel ich vor mich hin und suche die Abteilung nach der Butter ab, die wir sonst immer kaufen. „Ah“, mache ich, als ich die bekannte Packung entdecke. Schnell greife ich danach und lasse sie in den Einkaufskorb fallen.

„Hey, Tweek.“ Ich erschrecke mich furchtbar, als mich plötzlich jemand – von hinten!!! – einfach so anspricht, und schreie fast den ganzen Laden zusammen. Dass die Leute hier mich nicht richtig kennen, wundert mich nicht im Geringsten. „Alter, kein Grund sich so zu erschrecken!“ Ich wende mich um und vermeide es diesmal in diese großen Saphire zu blicken. „C-Cra-gah-Craig!“, stottere ich nervös. Wie peinlich!

Wie neulich lacht Craig kurz und lächelt mich schließlich ungewöhnlicher Weise an. „Auch einkaufen?“, fragt er ganz normal. „J-ja“, antworte ich und bringe nur ein karges Lächeln zustande. Plötzlich kommt er mir näher, oh Gott, was soll das?! Was will er von mir? Ich bin innerlich fast am Durchdrehen! Aber Craig greift an mir vorbei ins Regal. Ich kann wieder diesen Geruch-Mix von neulich wahrnehmen. Meine Wangen färben sich rot. Als ich es bemerke, erschrecke ich – mal wieder.

Als er die Butter, die er sich grade neben mir aus dem Kühlregal genommen hatte, in seinen Einkaufskorb gelegt hat, sieht Craig mich etwas verwirrt an. „Alles klar?“, fragt er, sein Tonfall klingt für mich besorgt, aber gut möglich, dass er es nicht ist. Ist mir eigentlich auch ziemlich egal. Ich starre ihn mit meinen großen, kaffeebraunen Augen an und bringe erst mal kein Wort mehr raus, außer den Lauten, die ich eigentlich immer von mir gebe. Craig sieht mich nun wartend an. „Ä-äh... J-ja!“, stotterte ich schließlich als Antwort und versuche mich zu einem Lächeln durchzuringen. Gott, der Kerl bringt mich nochmal um den Verstand! „Na dann“, grinst er und wendet sich ab.

Gut, er sieht mich nicht mehr an! Also versuche ich diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und mich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen. Craig muss ja nicht merken, dass ich wegen ihm so nervös bin, wenn man es überhaupt bemerkt, da ich _immer_ nervös bin.

Als ich wieder auf meine Liste sehe, steht dort _Cola_. „Cola“, kommt es auch plötzlich aus der Richtung, in der Craig eben noch stand. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, wie sich genannter zu mir umwendet, da die Getränkeabteilung in dieser Richtung liegt. _Oh Gott!_ , denke ich nur wieder und flüchte. Schnell die Cola holen und weg!

„Hey, Tweek!“, ruft er mir verwundert hinterher, aber ich werde nicht darauf reagieren! Was will der Kerl eigentlich?! Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke: Er will, dass ich mich dafür revanchiere, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat! Ich soll sicher sein Sklave werden! Oh Gott, nein!!! Ich kann nicht anders, als auf zu quieken, schnappe nach einer Packung Cola-Flaschen, will sie mitreißen, aber sie ist zu schwer für mich! Ich werde dadurch, dass ich die Flaschen nicht mit einem Ruck hatte hochziehen können, zurückgerissen und lande auf meinem Arsch. Der Inhalt meines Einkaufskorbes verteilt sich dabei schön um mich herum im Gang. Mein Arm tut ganz schön weh, wenn ich Pech habe, ist er womöglich ausgekugelt oder verstaucht, juhu…! Außerdem zwiebelt mein Arsch ganz schön! Scheiße, wieso passiert sowas eigentlich nur mir?!

„Mann, Tweek!“, schreit auf einmal jemand am anderen Ende des Ganges. Ich brauche mich gar nicht umzudrehen, um mich zu erkundigen, wer es wohl sein könnte, denn ich weiß es: Es ist Craig. Woran ich das erkannt habe? Seine Schritte, seine Stimme, einfach alles hat mir verraten, dass es nur Craig sein kann! Er kommt zu mir gelaufen, stellt seinen Korb beiseite und kniet sich zu mir, um sich meinen Arm anzusehen. „Alles klar?“, fragt er wieder, ich nicke nur. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, okay?“, fauchte ich und blicke sauer in seine dunkelblauen Augen. Das ist doch alles nur seine Schuld! Wenn er nicht wäre, ginge es mir gut! Ich wär nicht so durcheinander und… und tot! Aber was soll‘s? Mich hätte eh niemand vermisst! Nicht mal meine Mom!

„Alter! Was ist dein Problem?“, knurrt Craig nun zurück. Er scheint jetzt wirklich sauer zu sein. Sein Blick lässt mich augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren. Ich realisiere, was ich grade gesagt habe. Oh Gott! Er wird mich umbringen! „AH!“, schreie ich auf, das ist alles zu viel Druck für mich! Ich würde am liebsten aufspringen und wegrennen, aber ich muss doch einkaufen..!

Jetzt zittere ich nur noch, starre einfach geradeaus, sage nichts mehr, hoffe, dass Craig einfach weggeht und mich alleine lässt! _Bitte geh! Bitte geh!_ , schreit es immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Aber Craig macht keine Anstalten auch nur aufzustehen. Ebenso hat sich sein Blick wieder normalisiert. Gott, was soll das denn alles?!

„Weißt du, es ist ganz schön schwer, nett zu dir zu sein, wenn du so scheiße bist“, murmelt er, wohl in der Hoffnung, ich verstände ihn nicht, und fängt an, die Sachen, die sich auf dem Gang verteilt hatten, wieder in meinen Korb zu packen. „Du hattest echt Glück, ist nichts kaputt“, meint er schließlich, als alles verstaut ist. Ich blicke zu ihm auf, da er sich erhoben hatte. Er hält mir die Hand hin. Was soll ich nur machen?! Langsam stehe ich alleine auf, Craigs übertriebene Nettigkeit macht mir echt Angst! Er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern nach dem Motto: Wenn du nicht willst, dann eben nicht.

Craig hält mir meinen Einkaufskorb hin, ich sehe ihn kurz an, dann nehme ich ihn entgegen. „Ngh... D-danke“, stottere ich mal wieder. Warum fällt es mir eigentlich so schwer mal nicht zu stottern, wenn ich nervös bin? Das nervt mich langsam echt, aber sowas von!

In diesem Moment bemerke ich, dass mein Körper übermäßig zittert, wohl schon seit einer Weile. _Kaffee!_ , schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Sofort greife ich nach meiner Thermoskanne, die ich immer und überall mit habe. Mit zittrigen Fingern drehe ich den Deckel auf und schenke mir ein. Fast hätte ich etwas verschüttet! Aber eben auch nur fast! In wenigen Schlucken ist der nur noch lauwarme Kaffee getrunken. Ich seufze. Das tat echt gut! Irgendwie beruhigend. Das Zittern reduziert sich wieder auf das gewohnte Niveau, das ich eigentlich kaum mehr spüre, schließlich lebe ich schon seit Jahren damit.

„Oh Mann, du bist wirklich süchtig nach dem Zeug!“, höre ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme sagen und schrecke auf. Craig hatte ich ja total vergessen! Sofort blicke ich auf und sehe in sein verdattert dreinblickendes Gesicht. „I-Ich- was? Gah! N-na und?“, stammle ich als Antwort. _Weißt du, wie egal mir das grade ist?!_ , denke ich genervt. Ja, so bin ich, wenn ich Kaffee-Entzug habe: genervt, aggressiv… Craig hebt nur beschwichtigend die Hände vor seinen Oberkörper. „Alter, kein Grund aggro zu werden! War doch nur ‘ne Feststellung!“

Ich seufze nur wieder. Mein Kaffee ist alle! Und auf Craigs Aussage werde ich nichts weiter sagen. Wozu auch? Ich will einfach nur noch Heim zu unseren Kaffeemaschinen – ja, wir haben drei Stück zu Hause stehen! – und mir einen heißen, schwarzen Kaffee brühen!  
Langsam bücke ich mich, greife nach dem Griff der Cola-Flaschen-Packung und nehme sie auf. Ganz schön schwer, so 9 Liter, was ja praktisch 9 Kilogramm entspricht… Ob ich das bis nach Hause schaffe? Gott, sonst sind wir immer mit dem Auto gefahren! Mom ist echt gemein! Die Flaschen sind viel schwerer als der Einkaufskorb und ziehen mich auf der Seite, wo ich die Packung trage, ganz schön runter. Wenn ich mir da mal keinen Bruch hole!  
Da fällt mir ein, dass ich Craig jetzt ja völlig ignoriert habe. Naja, was soll’s?

Endlich an der Kasse angekommen, wo Gott sei Dank nur zwei Personen stehen, kann ich das Gewicht schließlich abstellen. Gott, tut das gut! Ich ziehe kurz die Schultern zurück, um meinen Rücken zu entkrampfen. Natürlich knackt es ein-zweimal richtig laut. Die Frau, die vor mir steht, dreht sich für einige Sekunden zu mir um und sieht mich mit einem angewiderten Blick an. Ich lächle nur verlegen, bis sie sich wieder umdreht. Dann seufze ich lautlos.

Nach einer kurzen Weile ist das Laufband der Kasse soweit geleert, dass ich nun meine Sachen darauf legen kann. Mit aller Mühe hebe ich die schweren Flaschen auf das Band. Gott! Das muss doch echt schrecklich bescheuert aussehen, was ich hier mache! Nachdem ich es nun endlich geschafft habe, die Flasche auf das Band zu hieven, lege ich noch schnell die restlichen Produkte dabei und stelle den Korb vor der Kasse in einen Halter dafür. Kaum habe ich dies getan, schon bin ich dran. Das ging doch mal echt schnell! Die Kassiererin zieht meine Waren über ihr Lesegerät, es piept und piept und piept…  
 _ICH WILL KAFFEE!!!_ , schreit es plötzlich in mir. Mein Körper zittert schon wieder heftiger. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass diese Frau sich mehr beeilen soll! Ich will doch einfach nur Heim zu einem schönen frischen Kaffee! Ich merke kaum, wie ich auf das Lesegerät der Kasse starre, bis die Frau mir den Einkaufspreis nennt, was mich aufschrecken lässt. „Äh…“, machte ich und schaue verlegen von der Kassiererin zur Preisanzeige der Kasse.  
„38,59 $“, murmel ich den zu bezahlenden Betrag vor mich hin, während ich in meinem Portemonnaie nach den Scheinen suche, die passe könnten. Ich lege ein paar ab, mein Kopf rattert, da ich nun auch noch rechnen muss, obwohl mein Körper so stark nach Kaffee verlangt. GOTT!!!  
Schnell lege ich den letzten Dollar in die Geldschale und warte, bis die Frau endlich abkassiert und mir mein Wechselgeld gegeben hat. SCHNELLER!!!

Zunächst zählt die Kassiererin die Scheine und tippt den Betrag, den ich gegeben habe, in ihrer Kasse ein. Nun legt sie jeden Schein – EINZELN wohl bemerkt – in das passende Geldfach ab. Mein Körper zittert heftiger, Schweißperlen bilden sich auf meiner Stirn, das spüre ich. Langsam nimmt die Frau schließlich das Wechselgeld aus der Kasse und reich es mir. „1,41$ zurück. Möchten Sie eine Tüte?“, meint sie überfreundlich, mit einem ebenso überfreundlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Eigentlich habe ich ihr kaum zugehört, während ich das Wechselgeld in mein Portemonnaie tat, nicke aber nur, als ich das mit der Tüte höre. Sie reicht mir eine große weiße Plastiktüte, auf dem der Name des Supermarktes gedruckt ist.  
Schnell nehme ich sie entgegen und verstaue die Sachen darin, als die Kassiererin noch „Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder“, zu mir meint. „Jaja, tschüss“, murmel ich darauf nur mit einem genervten Unterton in der Stimme. Ich will einfach nur schnell nach Hause, mehr nicht.  
Übereilt habe ich alle Sachen beisammen, die Flaschen sind immer noch genauso schwer wie eben, und mache mich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Jetzt muss ich aber immer noch 10 Minuten Heim laufen, was mit den schweren Flaschen sicher mindestens 20 Minuten länger dauern wird, da sich mein Arm jetzt schon anfühlt, als würde er jeden Moment abbrechen wollen.

   *****

Es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich schon Stunden gelaufen, aber hätte grade mal ein Drittel des Weges geschafft. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr muss ich feststellen, dass ich schon 15 Minuten unterwegs bin. Ich habe bereits mindestens vier oder fünf Pausen eingelegt, da die Flaschen einem echt den Arm ausreißen. Einmal wären sie mir sogar fast runtergefallen. Oh Mann…

„Hey, Tweek!“, ruft plötzlich jemand und ich schrecke auf, zucke zusammen, schreie. Gut, dass ich die Flaschen grade im Moment abgestellt hatte, sonst hätte ich sie 100%ig fallen gelassen! Schnell wende ich mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und aus der ich grade gekommen bin. „C-Craig…“, murmel ich seufzend. Diesmal versuche ich nicht wegzurennen, da ich die Cola-Flaschen hätte stehen lassen müssen.

Langsam kommt Craig auf mich zu, ich sehe ihn an. Auch er trägt eine Einkaufstüte aus dem Supermarkt in der einen und eine Packung Cola-Flaschen in der anderen Hand. Als er bei mir ist, stellt er die Flaschen ebenfalls ab und streckt sich kurz. „Ganz schön schwer was?“, meint er und deutet hinunter zu den nun 12 Flaschen Cola. Ich antworte darauf nur mit einem Nicken. Er lächelt. Schon wieder. Warum muss dieser Kerl eigentlich dauernd lächeln und dabei so verdammt gut aussehen?! Das tut er doch sonst auch nicht oder irre ich mich?

Ich seufze lautlos auf, da ich nun wirklich endlich nach Hause möchte! So beuge ich mich also nach unten, um meine Packung Cola-Flaschen aufzuheben. Craig aber greift nach meiner Hand, was mich zusammenzucken lässt. Meine Wangen glühen wieder heiß auf. Gott, was soll das jetzt schon wieder?! „Lass mich die Flaschen für dich tragen und du trägst meine restlichen Einkäufe“, schlägt er vor. Warum um Himmels Willen ist dieser Typ so übertrieben freundlich zu mir? Sonst hatte er mich doch auch auf dem Kieker!

„W-wa-ack- Was i-ist mit dir l-los? Gah!“, frage ich irritiert, meine Stimme bebt noch mehr als sonst, was kaum verwunderlich ist, da mein Körper gerade noch heftiger zittert. Craig allerdings zuckt nur mit den Schultern als Antwort und drückt mir seine Einkaufstüte in die freie Hand. Ich nehme sie, aber was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig? Craig würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen…  
Abermals seufze ich nur und lasse ihn auch meine Packung Cola-Flaschen tragen. Wenn er meint dies tun zu müssen, dann bitte. Hauptsache ist doch, dass ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu einem frischen Kaffee komme!

Craig geht nun neben mir her. Er trägt die beiden Packungen Cola-Flaschen, als wären es zwei Tüten Federn, dabei entspricht das Gewicht insgesamt fast 18 Kilo! Aber warum wundere ich mich überhaupt? Craig hat Muskeln – ein klasse Sixpack! – man sieht es im Schwimmbad oder jede Woche im Sportunterricht, jedenfalls wir Jungs. Wenn ich meinen Körper mit seinem vergleiche, komme ich mir noch hässlicher vor, als sonst schon. Craigs Körper ist perfekt! Er ist etwa 1,75m groß, das entspricht etwa einem halben Kopf größer als ich. Er ist schlank und sehr sportlich, was seine Muskeln ja beweisen. Ich bin total dürr und mega unsportlich. Sein langes pechschwarzes Haar glänzt in der Sonne immer so schön und ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass es furchtbar weich sein muss. Dagegen sind meine Haare total glanzlos und spröde. Ich frage mich, was er für ein Shampoo benutzt. Seine Züge sind leicht feminin, aber auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, das passt sehr zu ihm. Und natürlich seine saphirblauen Augen. In denen könnte ich mich stundenlang verlieren!  
Ja, Augen, die mag ich an mir auch am meisten. Sie sind groß und so dunkelbraun wie Kaffeebohnen. Wenn ich mich nach dem Duschen im Spiegel betrachte, finde ich mich hässlich. Außer meine Augen. Ich sehe mir im Spiegel in die Augen und stelle mir vor jemand anderes zu sein. Ich wünsche mir nur halb so gut gebaut zu sein wie Craig. Ich wünsche mir schönes Haar. Und ich wünsche mir meine Sucht weg. Aber diese Wünsche werden nie in Erfüllung gehen, auch wenn das mit der Koffeinsucht schnell beendet werden könnte. Aber das will ich nicht. Das Koffein gehört zu meinem Leben, zu mir! Tweek ohne Kaffee? Das geht einfach nicht! Wäre ich hingegen jemand anders, dann wäre ich nicht nach Kaffee süchtig. Kaffee passt zu Tweek Tweak – und eben _nur_ zu Tweek Tweak!

Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass ich Craig furchtbar anstarre. Aber er scheint es nicht bemerkt zu haben! Ein Glück! Schnell sehe ich vor mir auf den Boden, meine Wangen glühen. Schlagartig wird mir bewusst, was ich grade über Craig gedacht habe! Oh Gott! Wieso nur?! Wieso denke ich so viel über Craig nach und dann auch noch über _sowas_? Was ist nur mit mir los?

Auf einmal bleibt Craig stehen. Ich bemerke es, erschrecke aber trotzdem kurz und wende mich zu ihm. „U-uhm?“, mache ich und sehe wohl recht komisch drein, da mein Gegenüber anfängt zu schmunzeln und schließlich zu lachen. „Was?!“, schreie ich gekränkt. Das ist wirklich _nicht_ lustig! Aber Craig lacht noch eine Weile weiter, dann grinst er mich an. Ich bin immer noch total verwirrt. Erst langsam realisiere ich, dass wir schon vor unserem Haus stehen. „Oh…“, murmel ich verlegen. Meine Wangen färben sich rot vor Scham. Peinlich! So verdammt peinlich!

Craig lächelt weiter, er hat so ein schönes Lächeln – schon wieder! Ich denke schon wieder über etwas nach, das Craig macht, worüber ich eigentlich nicht nachdenken sollte!  
Schließlich stellt er eine der Packungen vor unserer Haustür ab und greift nach der Einkaufstüte, die ich für ihn getragen hatte. Ich sehe nur hinter ihm zu der Packung Cola-Flaschen, als ich ihm die Tüte überlasse. „Alles okay?“, fragt er. „Ja-ah, w-was soll –ngh- sollte sein?“, entgegne ich, starre weiter auf die Cola-Flaschen vor unserer Haustür. „Naja, du- Ach schon gut“, antwortet er, winkt aber doch schließlich ab. Jetzt muss ich ihn doch ansehen, da ich den Sinn dieser Antwort nicht verstehe. Natürlich schaue ich verwirrt, aber ich belasse es dabei. „Danke für deine Hilfe“, murmel ich dann nur und schenke ihm ein ungewöhnlich ruhiges Lächeln. Er lächelt auch wieder. „Kein Ding.“

Langsam gehe ich an ihm vorbei zur Haustür, um sie aufzusperren und den Einkauf rein zu tragen. Und natürlich um mir einen schönen schwarzen Kaffee zu brühen  
„Uhm, Tweek?“, kommt es plötzlich von Craig, als ich mit zitternden Fingern versuche den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Ich erschrecke leicht, zucke zusammen und wende mich langsam wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. „J-ja?“, fragte ich verwirrt und gucke mindestens genauso verwirrt drein. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, er würde gleich verschwinden. Wäre jedenfalls besser gewesen, finde ich. Er tritt ein paar Schritte zu mir vor, ich frage mich, was das soll, aber er bleibt Gott sei Dank etwas weg von mir stehe. „Am Samstag steigt ‘ne Party drüben bei Token. Da wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht auch kommen möchtest“, meint er nun.  
Ich sehe einen Moment zu ihm runter, da ich auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe vor unserer Haustür stehe, bin ich ein Stück größer als er. Seine saphirblauen Augen sehen mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht zu deuten weiß. „Ähm…“, bringe ich nach gefühlten zehn Stunden Überlegzeit heraus. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Craigs Augen zeigen Enttäuschung auf, aber nur für eine Sekunde, in der ich es trotzdem bemerkt hatte. Er wendet dies jedoch schnell in einen neutralen Blick und lächelt. „Naja, bis Samstag sind es ja noch zwei Tage. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du dir sicher bist“, sagt er mit einer eher monotonen Stimme. Ich denke, ich habe mir den leicht enttäuschten Unterton dabei nur eingebildet. Warum sollte er auch enttäuscht sein? Ich meine: Wir sind keine Freunde. – Oder? Plötzlich kommt Unbehagen in mir auf. Scheiße, was soll das denn alles? So viele Bilder erscheinen vor meinem inneren Auge, die ich so schnell versuche zu verdrängen, wie sie gekommen sind.  
„Ähm… okay“, antworte ich nun schnell auf seine Aussage hin. Es muss doch bescheuert aussehen, wenn ich immer einen Moment dastehe und ihn anstarre, bevor ich etwas antworte. Oh Mann..! Craig lächelt weiter. „Alles klar“, antwortet er, dann hebt er die Hand. „Wir seh‘n uns.“ Ich nicke darauf nur als Antwort.

Ich sehe Craig noch einen Moment nach, dann öffne ich die Tür. Zwar brauche ich dafür noch etwas, da mein Körper immer noch so stark zittert, aber als ich es geschafft habe, bringe ich schnell die Einkäufe in die Küche. Ich verstaue nicht ein Teil im Kühlschrank oder der Speisekammer, sondern mache mir sofort einen Kaffee.  
Kaum ist er durchgelaufen, schnappe ich die Tasse und trinke, nein, schütte das schwarze Getränk meine Kehle hinunter. Es stört mich nicht, dass es noch kochend heiß ist, solange es mich beruhigt! Der bittere Geschmack des Kaffees liegt noch auf meiner Zunge, so wunderbar. Mein Körper nimmt das Suchtmittel sofort auf und ich beruhige mich langsam, ganz langsam. Das leichte Zittern spüre ich nun nicht mehr. Schön..! Jetzt kann ich mich daran machen, die Einkäufe zu verstauen. Und dann mache ich mir nochmal ernsthafte Gedanken über Samstag.


	3. Generalüberholt

Freitag. Freitagmorgen. Denke ich jedenfalls, schließlich ist es nun wieder hell draußen.  
Ich habe die ganze Nacht fast nicht geschlafen, da ich über Craigs Worte nachdenken musste. Natürlich schlafe ich sonst auch nicht wirklich viel, weil mich mein hoher Koffeinkonsum die meiste Zeit wach hält, aber das hat immer schon so gepasst. Schließlich habe ich sonst immer wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf gefunden. Diese Nacht aber nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Craigs Worte schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum, der gestrige Tag spielte sich immer und immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge ab, aber halt nur das mit Craig, das wichtigste eben. Das mit Craig hatte mich wirklich verwirrt! Er ist so verdammt freundlich zu mir gewesen. Und dann hatte er mich auf eine Party eingeladen!

Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wann ich das letzte Mal auf eine Party eingeladen wurde, die nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Das war damals in der vierten Klasse. Die Mädchen wollten alle Schlampen sein und haben jeden Jungen eingeladen, außer Eric Cartman, sogar _mich_! Aber die Party war eher beängstigend, weil ich dort ständig vor irgendwelchen Mädchen flüchten musste, da sie mir an die Wäsche wollten! Hallo?! Da waren wir neun! Über sowas freut man sich ja schließlich in dem Alter nicht. So reif war ich damals wirklich noch nicht, dass mir _sowas_ hätte gefallen können! Das heißt nicht, dass ich jetzt sonderlich reifer bin. Ehrlich gesagt: Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich bin schon 16, aber ich war wirklich noch nie verliebt, dabei laufen in unserer Schule so viele verdammt hübsche Mädchen herum. Nicht mal verknallt war ich… kein bisschen! Naja, vielleicht in Wendy Testaburger, aber bei ihr habe ich eh keine Chance. Sie ist eine der Wenigen, die nett zu mir sind. So wie Kyle. Kyle und Wendy sind echt nett. Aber wir sind keine Freunde. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie mich nicht manchmal verteidigen, wenn ich mal wieder gemobbt werde. Und das freut mich immer sehr. Aber ich wünsche mir dann immer, dass ich mich auch mal bei den beiden revanchieren könnte. Kann ich aber leider nicht, ich wüsste nämlich nicht wie. Und wenn ich mich bedanke, dann winken sie nur ab, lächeln und gehen wieder rüber zu ihren Freunden. Und dann bin ich wieder allein.

Sollte es mir dann nicht recht kommen, dass mal jemand nett zu mir ist und mich sogar auf eine Party einlädt? Auch wenn es Craig Tucker, _der_ Craig Tucker höchst persönlich, ist? Allerdings ist das wirklich schwer für mich nachzuvollziehen. Zwar waren Craig und ich früher mal so etwas wie Freunde – denke ich jedenfalls –, aber nach der Grundschule hat sich das alles einfach geändert. Ich durfte nicht mehr bei seiner Clique abhängen, wobei wir eigentlich immer viel Spaß zusammen hatten, auch wenn ich fast nur mitgegangen bin und nichts wirklich Interessantes gemacht habe. Wir hatten trotzdem Spaß zusammen.  
Craig hat angefangen mich nieder zu machen, nicht so oft, wie manch anderer, aber er hat es getan und das tat damals ganz schön weh. Ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht habe, dass er plötzlich anfing mich so zu behandeln. Aber irgendwann ist es mir egal geworden.  
Craig ist nur einer von vielen, die auf mir rumhacken. Also ist sein jetziges Verhalten mir gegenüber total verwirrend. Schön, er hat mir das Leben gerettet, dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar, und ich verstehe auch, dass er sowas nicht mehr als _Spaß_ bezeichnet, aber sein ganzes Verhalten scheint sich dadurch verändert zu haben. Aber _wieso_? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, ganz ehrlich. Was verspricht er sich davon? Will er mich rum kriegen, wieder mit mir befreundet sein, um mich dann gleich wieder fallen zu lassen? Nein, sowas will ich nicht mit mir machen lassen!  
Aber wenn er wirklich nur wieder mit mir befreundet sein möchte, dann wäre das… toll!

Dieser Gedanke lässt plötzlich wieder mein Herz schneller schlagen und meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Das wäre wirklich schön. Wenn Craig mein Freund wäre, dann bräuchte ich keine Angst mehr zu haben. Er würde mich beschützen, ganz sicher! Eigentlich ist Craig nett, jedenfalls war er das, auch wenn er öfters ziemlich ungehobelt und grob rüber kommt. Mir hat er damals öfters mal geholfen. Aber naja, das hat wie gesagt nach der Grundschule aufgehört.

Ich habe irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke fixiert, schon eine ganze Weile starre ich ihn an. Da ist nichts Besonderes, aber wo soll ich denn schon sonst hingucken? Allerdings hab ich diesen Punkt auch nicht wissentlich anvisiert, da ich die ganze Zeit nur vor mich hin geträumt habe. Also drehe ich mich nun auf die Seite und starre die Wand an. Auch nicht viel besser, nur eine andere Farbe. Die Decke ist weiß, die Wand grün. Aber theoretisch ist es doch dasselbe. Ob Decke, ob Wand, ich träume eh nur vor mich hin, denke an Craig und die Party.

Eigentlich würde ich sehr gerne zu der Party gehen, aber was soll _ich_ denn bitte auf einer Party? Ich, der Außenseiter – Ich, der Freak. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso Craig ausgerechnet _mich_ auf eine Party einlädt, auch noch auf eine bei Token, in dessen riesengroßes Haus, wo ich mich sowieso verlaufen werde und in jedem Winkel Monster lauern könnten. Ich habe ja schon hier zu Hause Angst, wobei ich unser Haus ja in- und auswendig kenne, jede Ecke, jeden Winkel, in denen sich die Monster verstecken könnten. Aber hier fühle ich mich eben deshalb sicher, weil ich darauf vorbereitet bin, dass ich an bestimmten Stellen angefallen werden könnte. Aber dort nicht! Dort ist mir alles fremd, mich könnte jeder Zeit irgendetwas – irgendjemand! – anfallen! Oh Gott! Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die dann mit mir machen könnten! So viele schlimme Dinge gehen mir grade durch den Kopf..! Zu viel… DRUCK!!!

Meine Hände haben sich schon wie von selbst den bekannten Weg in meine blonden Haare gesucht und krallen sich dort fest. Den dadurch verursachten Schmerz spüre ich eigentlich nicht mehr, meine Kopfhaut ist in all den Jahren so gut wie taub geworden. Jedenfalls fühlt es sich so an. Außerdem kann ich einen gequälten Schrei nicht unterdrücken, aber wozu sollte ich das auch tun, wenn hier doch eh niemand ist und niemand kommen wird? Meine Eltern sind es von mir gewohnt, dass ich alle paar Minuten – wenn nicht Sekunden – aufschreie und komisch zucke, schließlich habe ich, wenn es nach ihnen geht, ADS. Sie kümmern sich nicht weiter darum, auch wenn es mal etwas anderes sein könnte, was es eigentlich fast immer ist. Aber das bin ich gewohnt.

Meine Eltern sind aber wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht da, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass es schon später Vormittag ist. Sie werden im Café sein und arbeiten. Ihr Sohn hat Ferien, also gönnen sie es ihm mal auszuschlafen, denn das tut er ja so selten, wenn überhaupt. Das kümmert sie aber eben auch nicht wirklich, Hauptsache ich gehe jeden Tag pünktlich zur Schule und bringe halbwegs gute Noten nach Hause.  
Ja, ich bin nicht schlecht in der Schule! Auch, wenn man das vielleicht nicht glauben mag, da ich furchtbar kaffeesüchtig bin. Aber mehr als meine furchtbar krakelige Handschrift, die ihre Ursache in meinem zitternden Körper findet, haben die Lehrer eigentlich kaum zu bemängeln. Dem Unterricht zu folgen fällt mir nicht schwer, solange ich genügend Kaffee zur Verfügung habe, selbiges gilt fürs Lernen. Ich habe eh nichts Besseres zu tun, also lerne ich nachmittags nach der Schule immer ein bisschen. Aber übertreiben würde ich es nie, da das viele Lernen meinem angeschlagenen Gehirn einfach nicht gut tut. Und ich bin dadurch nie sitzen geblieben. Naja, in einigen Fächern hatte ich schon mal Nachhilfe, aber ist das nicht normal? Allerdings hat es kaum ein Nachhilfelehrer mit mir ausgehalten, jedenfalls die meisten. Kyle und Wendy haben mir eigentlich immer gerne geholfen. Wie gesagt, die beiden sind wirklich nett zu mir, wenn es sein muss, und dafür bin ich ihnen immer wieder so dankbar!

_10:30_  
Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust aufzustehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Craig zu so einer Uhrzeit in den Ferien noch nicht wach ist, aber irgendwie habe ich das Bedürfnis ihn einfach anzurufen und ihm meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Wobei ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, ob ich jetzt zu- oder absagen soll. Ich würde sehr gerne mit ihm auf diese Party gehen, glaube ich. Wenn ich immer bei ihm bleiben dürfte, auch nur in seiner Nähe, sodass er mich und ich ihn sehen könnte, dann wäre mir das genug, denke ich. Er könnte mich beschützen, vor allem! Vor den Monstern, vor Eric Cartman und vor sonst allem, was da draußen auf mich lauert, um mir Schaden zuzufügen!

Und das würde er machen!  
Wahrscheinlich.  
Oder?

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, da Craigs Verhalten mich immer noch total verwirrt. Darüber zerbreche ich mir schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf! Vielleicht sollte ich einfach, und wenn es nur dieses eine Mal ist, das sicher das erste und letzte Mal sein wird, positiv denken. Ich sollte nur dieses eine Mal darauf vertrauen, dass Craig wieder mit mir befreundet sei will, dass er sich um mich sorgt, dass er mich beschützen will. Denn _das_ ist genau das, was ich mir über alles wünsche. Das und nicht mehr! Dass Craig mein Freund ist!

Dass er…  
mein Freund ist..?  
Dass er…  
mein…-?

Warum schlägt mein Herz nur immer so schnell, wenn ich an Craig denke? Warum denke ich überhaupt so viel über Craig nach? Und wieso gerade über _solche_ Sachen? Weshalb kribbelt mein ganzer Körper so sehr, wenn ich an ihn denke oder ihn sehe, in seine blauen Augen schaue? Was geht hier eigentlich ab?!

Aber wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Craig mich in den letzten Tagen anders behandelt hat. Anders als sonst, als alle anderen. Er war nett zu mir. Vielleicht liegen diese ganzen Gedanken und Gefühle daran, dass ich mich nach einer Freundschaft mit ihm sehne? Jedenfalls sehne ich mich sehr nach seiner Nähe, schließlich strahlt er seit dem Vorfall im Schwimmbad diese beruhigende Aura aus. In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich einfach sicher, denke ich. Allerdings macht es mir auch ein bisschen Angst, schließlich ist er plötzlich so furchtbar nett, was ich gar nicht von ihm kenne. Normalerweise wirkt er immer sehr kühl und teilnahmslos, wenn er unter Menschen ist. In der Schule zum Beispiel. Aber von früher weiß ich, dass er auch anders sein kann, wenn er unter Freunden ist. Aber bin ich denn überhaupt sein Freund? Wieso ist er auf einmal so zu mir, wo er doch noch kurz vor den Ferien einen fiesen Spruch auf meine Kosten gerissen hat?! Das ist doch alles komisch!

Wollte ich mir nicht nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen?! Gott, das ist schwerer als gedacht…

_10:40_  
Jetzt habe ich schon wieder zehn Minuten damit zugebracht an Craig zu denken. Das kann‘s doch echt nicht sein. Dabei wollte ich doch nur überlegen, ob ich nun zu der Party gehen soll oder nicht. Sowas ist ganz schön schwer. Besonders, wenn man – bzw. ich – noch keinen Kaffee hatte!  
Daher stehe ich nun auf und gehe erst einmal runter in die Küche, um mir meinen heiß begehrten Kaffee zu brühen. Vielleicht wird das mit den Craig-Gedanken dann auch besser, wenn ich erstmal eine Tasse Koffein intus habe. Ganz sicher sogar! Also schütte ich die Tasse Kaffee, die nach einer halben Ewigkeit durch die Maschine gelaufen war, brühheiß meine Kehle hinunter. Das spüre ich aber kaum noch, mein Hals ist abgehärtet, da ich sowas öfters mal mache.  
Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen dringt mir aus der Kehle – was für ein schönes Gefühl! Eigentlich könnte ich gleich noch eine – wenn nicht sogar zwei oder gar drei – Tassen vertragen! Gesagt, getan: Prompt schütte ich mir die nächste Tasse ein, deren Inhalt schnell dem der ersten in meinen Magen folgt.  
Okay, zwei Tassen sind für den Moment genug, jetzt sollte ich mir wirklich Gedanken über die Party machen: Ja oder nein?  
Eigentlich spricht doch nichts dagegen – oder? Würde Craig mir versprechen auf mich aufzupassen, dann wäre alles bestens. Und wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann könnte ich doch einfach gehen. Mich zwingt ja niemand zum Bleiben!

Schneller, als ich es selbst realisieren kann, habe ich bereits den Hörer unseres Telefons in der Hand. Wie war noch gleich Craigs Nummer? Früher habe ich ihn öfters zu Hause angerufen, um zu fragen, ob wir zusammen Hausaufgaben machen oder sonst irgendetwas ansteht. Schließlich waren wir so etwas wie Freunde. Seine Nummer wusste ich damals in- und auswendig, eigentlich sollte sie mir doch einfallen müssen.  
Und das tut es! Nach einer kurzen Überlegzeit fällt sie mir wieder ein, jedenfalls denke ich, dass es die richtige ist… Einfach mal ausprobieren. Und es klingelt!

„Tucker“, meint eine eher unfreundlich klingende Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Craigs Mutters. „Ä-hm… G-guten Morgen Mrs. Tucker. Hier ist –ngh- Tw-Tweek“, fange ich an. Ganz toll, schön weiter stottern… „K-kann ich v-vielleicht Cr-ah- …Craig sprechen?“ Ich telefoniere wirklich nicht gern, ich spreche ja schon ungern mit Leuten, die ich vor mir sehen kann… Telefonieren ist also nochmal doppelt so schlimm! Einfach schrecklich! Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, ich bin noch nervöser als sonst schon und…grah!  
„Craig schläft noch“, antwortet die Frau am Telefon wieder unfreundlich. Craigs Mutter ist so furchtbar! Ich habe ihr doch gar nichts getan! Wieso muss sie so unfreundlich sein? Das macht mich gleich nochmal nervöser, weil ich glaube, dass sie mich nicht mag, schon früher nicht, sie war immer total feindselig, naja, aber nicht nur gegen mich eigentlich. „Oh… Ja… Ähm… Kann er mich dann vielleicht zurückrufen?“ Wow! Ein Satz ohne viel Gestotter! Ein Wunder! „Okay“, sagt Craigs Mutter und legt auf… Furchtbare Frau…  
Gott! Und jetzt muss ich warten, bis Craig zurück ruft… Falls er überhaupt zurück ruft… Vielleicht war das ganze einfach nur ein dummer Scherz..! Das würde doch am besten zu ihm passen. Oh Mann…

„AH!“ Ich zucke schrecklich zusammen, als das Telefon neben mir anfängt zu läuten. Scheiße, wer ruft denn jetzt an?! Grade wo ich direkt neben dem Telefon stehe! Meine Hand legt sich einen Moment auf meine Brust, dort wo mein Herz ist, das nun übermäßig schnell zu schlagen angefangen hat. Es klingelt weiter. Langsam greife ich nach dem Hörer und halte ihn an mein Ohr. „Tweak?“, quieke ich in den Apparat und warte auf eine Antwort. Oh Gott! Wenn das ein Mörder ist?! So wie in _The Call_ oder _The Ring_?! Scheiße, warum bin ich dran gegangen?! Aber natürlich könnte es auch meine Mutter sein, die jeden Tag mehrmals anruft, um sich nach mir zu erkundigen.  
„Hey, Tweek. Sorry wegen meiner Mutter. Was gibt’s?“ Es ist Craig! Meine Augen weiten sich etwas, als ich seine Stimme höre. Dass er so schnell zurückruft, damit habe ich gar nicht gerechnet! Das waren doch nicht mal fünf Minuten.  
„C-Craig?“, murmel ich leise und sage dann erst mal eine Weile überhaupt nichts. „Ä-ähm…Wegen der Party…-“, fange ich an, werde aber schon von Craig unterbrochen. „Ja, klar! Kommst du nun mit oder was?“, sagt er und mein Körper fängt wieder an etwas heftiger zu beben. „Ähm… Ja, o-okay“, antworte ich schließlich darauf und lächle etwas. Aber das kann Craig natürlich nicht sehen. „Cool. Soll ich gleich vorbei kommen?“, fragt Craig dann. „Vor-ngh-vorbei kommen?“, entgegne ich dem verwirrt. Wieso vorbei kommen? Ich dachte die Party ist erst morgen? Oder habe ich so lange geschlafen, dass heute bereits Samstag ist? „Naja, jemand muss sich ja um dein Outfit kümmern“, antwortet er mit monotoner Stimme. „Hm… Okay?“, murmel ich verwirrt. Craig lacht. Und wieder fangen meine Wangen an zu glühen. „W-was la-ah-lachst du?“, frage ich nun, weiterhin verwirrt. Was hat Craig denn auf einmal? Lacht er mich aus? Ich verstehe ihn nicht… „Schon gut. Dann komm ich gleich vorbei, wenn ich mich umgezogen hab“, meint er dann einfach. „Ähm... okay“ – „Jo, bis gleich“ – „B-bis gleich…“ Und schon hat er aufgelegt und auch ich stelle das Telefon wieder in die Aufladestation.

Oh Gott! Gleich kommt Craig vorbei und ich bin noch im Schlafanzug! Also renne ich schnell rauf auf mein Zimmer und ziehe mich an, wobei das eher länger dauert, als bei normalen Menschen, da diese ja nicht so furchtbar zittern wie ich. Allerdings ist das Zittern im Moment mal wieder heftiger als sonst. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich so furchtbar aufgeregt bin, mein Herz schlägt immer noch so furchtbar schnell. Das ist doch alles so komisch…  
Nach dem Anziehen kämme ich mir nun noch die Haare. Ich sehe mit gekämmten Haaren sehr merkwürdig aus, finde ich. Gekämmte Haare passen eben nicht zu mir. Da sie beim nächsten Anfall eh wieder verstrubbelt werden, mache ich mir nicht die Mühe sie mehrmals am Tag zu kämmen, eben nur morgens.

_11:15_  
Da klingelt es schon! Oh Gott, muss das immer so plötzlich kommen? Meine Hand hat sich auch schon wieder den Weg in meine Haare gesucht. Naja, was soll’s? Sind eben grade gekämmt und schon wieder strubbelig.

Mein Herz schlägt jetzt so schnell und so laut, dass es sicher auch draußen auf der Straße zu hören ist. Meine Beine wollen nun auch nicht mehr so wie ich, also bewege ich mich eine Weile nicht vom Fleck. Aber da klingelt es nochmal. Ich will Craig nicht warten lassen. Wie kommt das denn rüber, wenn ich ihm nicht öffne? Erst verabrede ich mich mit ihm und dann sowas..? Das geht doch nicht!  
Also kneife ich die Augen zusammen und zwinge meinen Körper, sich zu bewegen. Langsam, ganz langsam, tapse ich unsere Treppe hinunter, als es wieder klingelt. „GAH!“, schreie ich erschrocken auf. „I-ich komm‘ doch schon!“, rufe ich schnell, damit Craig nicht nochmal klingelt, und beeile mich noch etwas. Jetzt, da ich vor der Tür stehe, muss ich erst einmal tief einatmen, bevor ich sie öffnen kann.

Gleich, als die Tür nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet ist, kommt mir die heiße Sommerluft entgegen. Wow, so heiß war es die Tage aber noch nicht. Außerdem fliegt mir sofort Craigs bekannter Gerüche-Mix entgegen. Warum musste der Kerl nur so gut riechen? Verdammt!  
„Äh… hi“, murmel ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit als Begrüßung und zupfe kurz an einer meiner blonden Strähne. „Na, was geht?“, meint Craig und sieht mich an. „Ähm…“, mache ich nur und lächel verlegen. Ich wusste noch nie wirklich, was man auf sowas antworten sollte, also lasse ich es mal. „Komm doch rein“, meine ich dann aber schnell und trete zur Seite, damit er eintreten kann, was er auch sofort macht. Schnell schließe ich hinter ihm die Tür, damit nicht die ganze Kühle aus dem Haus durch diese schreckliche Hitze ersetzt wird. Craig sieht sich einen Moment um. Er trägt Shorts und ein ärmelloses Shirt, wodurch man seine Armmuskeln gut sehen kann. Die Brustmuskeln sieht man manchmal durchdrücken, wenn er sich bewegt. Und mir fällt auf, dass er seine Mütze, die er sonst zu jeder Jahreszeit trägt, nicht auf hat, sondern ein Cap. Hatte er das auch schon gestern auf? Da habe ich gar nicht drauf geachtet. Schlimm genug, dass ich es jetzt tue!

„Kommst du nun oder hast du da Wurzeln geschlagen?“ Ich zucke kurz zusammen und wende mich zu Craig um, der bereits einige Stufen weiter oben auf der Treppe steht. Ich nicke nur und folge ihm zu meinem Zimmer. Wow, er hat es sich gemerkt. Aber ich glaube sowieso, dass, wenn man einmal irgendwo war, man sich dort wieder zurecht findet, auch wenn man dort länger nicht gewesen ist. Jedenfalls, wenn man einen guten Orientierungssinn hat.  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann fällt mir niemand ein, der keinen Orientierungssinn hat. Stelle ich mir auch komisch vor.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, setze ich mich erst mal aufs Bett. Craig sieht sich wieder kurz um. „Darf ich?“, fragt er und deutet auf meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich sehe kurz dort hin, zucke mit den Schultern und nicke anschließend. Schließlich will er mir helfen morgen gut auszusehen, so wie ich das verstanden habe. Oder er sucht mit total schlimme Klamotten raus, damit ich wie der letzte Trottel dastehe. Tue ich aber sowieso – oder?

Craig öffnet nun also meinen Kleiderschrank und besieht sich die Sachen, die sich darin befinden. Ich sehe ihm nur dabei zu und warte ab. Aber was sollte ich da auch schon groß machen? Craig hat hier den guten Geschmack, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

Nach einiger Zeit wendet er sich wieder zu mir um. „Du gehst wirklich nicht oft auf Partys, stimmt‘s?“, fragt er und sieht mich skeptisch an. Nun sehe ich zu ihm auf. „Was soll ich denn da?“, entgegne ich und lächel leicht verlegen. Mich hat bis jetzt eh noch nie jemand eingeladen, bis auf das eine Mal, aber das war schrecklich!  
„Spaß haben?“, antwortet Craig. Spaß? _Ich weiß nicht_ , denke ich mir und zucke mit den Schultern. „Mich lädt auch niemand ein“, murmel ich und zucke abermals nur mit den Schultern. Das hatte mich auch nie wirklich interessiert.

Nun seufzt Craig. „Dann müssen wir jetzt zur Mall und besorgen dir was gescheites“, meint er. _Er weiß, was er macht_ , denke ich, _und es macht sicher Spaß mit ihm Shoppen zu gehen_ – oder? Ich stelle es mir jedenfalls schön vor. Also warum nicht? „Ähm, okay“, antworte ich nach gefühlten zehn Stunden und schenke ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. Er nickt nur zur Bestätigung und ist schon gleich bei meiner Zimmertür angelangt. „K-Kann ich m-mir –ngh- Kaffee mitnehmen?“, murmel ich leicht nervös und sehe schüchtern zu ihm hinüber. Nicht, dass er mich jetzt schlägt, oder so. Aber Craig zuckt nur mit den Schultern und nickt wieder. Gott sei Dank!  
Als wir aus dem Zimmer treten, husche ich übereilt an ihm vorbei, um mir schnell den eben aufgesetzten Kaffee in meine Thermoskanne zu füllen. Dann bin ich fertig und gehe zu Craig, der bereits an der Haustür auf mich wartet. Ich muss nur noch meine Schuhe anziehen und wir gehen los.

_12:00_  
So weit ist die Mall nicht von mir daheim entfernt, also sind wir nach etwa zehn Minuten dort angekommen. Craig schleift mich sofort in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, wo ich mich erst einmal umsehe. Hier war ich noch nie. Aber ich gehe eh nur mit meinen Eltern shoppen und das immer nur in denselben Läden, also kein Wunder. Craig kennt die angesagten Läden, in denen Teenager von heute normalerweise shoppen gehen sollten und zwar _ohne_ ihre Eltern!

Craig hat sofort angefangen ein paar Sachen herauszusuchen, die mir passen und stehen könnten. Ich weiß ja nicht. Lieber sehe ich ihm dabei zu und störe ihn nicht dabei, so geht es wohl auch schneller. Nach nicht mal einer viertel Stunde hat er schon einen ganzen Haufen Klamotten herausgesucht und reicht mir immer wieder neue in meine Kabine nach. Oh Mann, das kann ja was werden!

_13:50_  
Craig hat wirklich tolle Sachen für mich gefunden, die mir auch gefallen. Er meint, die stehen mir und ich solle mal öfters so etwas tragen. Als er das sagte, habe ich nur gelächelt und genickt, was soll ich da sonst groß antworten, schließlich hat er ja Recht. Ich finde mich selbst nicht besonders modisch, ziehe nur das an, was ich zusammen mit meinen Eltern gekauft habe… Und ich bin 16!

„Hunger“, kommt es von neben mir und ich wende mich zu Craig, der sich beim Gehen grade streckt und gähnt. _Hat ihn das Shoppen so angestrengt?_ , frage ich mich. „Ich hab‘ heute noch nichts gegessen!“ Und schon steuert er auf das nächste Fast Food Restaurant zu. Ich lächle nur und folge ihm, schließlich geht es mir genauso.  
Mein Magen meldet sich nun auch wie auf Stichwort! Schnell halte ich die Hände an meinen Bauch, um das Geräusch zu unterdrücken zu versuchen, aber Craig wendet sich sofort zu mir um und lacht wieder einmal. Wieso lacht er nur andauernd?! Das nervt mich, weil ich nicht weiß, ob er mich auslacht. Ich kann sowas wirklich nicht unterscheiden! Allerdings bin ich schon wieder rot angelaufen und versuche zu lächeln. „Ich hab‘ heute auch noch nichts gegessen“, sage ich dann einfach schnell als Erklärung und stelle mich in eine der langen Schlangen.

_14:15_  
 _Ein paar Minuten_ später sitzen Craig und ich nun an einem Tisch und essen unser Mittagessen. Ich habe mir nur einen Burger und eine kleine Cola geholt, wohingegen sich Craig mindestens dreimal so viel gekauft hat. Und der isst das auch noch alles auf! _So viel würde nicht in meinen Magen passen_ , denke ich.

„Wir gehen gleich noch zum Friseur“, sagt er auf einmal und ich sehe zu ihm. „Uhm…okay?“, antworte ich und nehme einen Schluck Cola. Beim Friseur war ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, also warum nicht?

Ich bin natürlich viel schneller mit dem Essen fertig als Craig, also warte ich, bis er fertig ist, und trinke nebenbei meine Cola aus. Cola ist zwar auch koffeinhaltig, aber wirklich nichts gegen einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee. Und eigentlich ist Cola auch viel zu süß. Ich liebe es halt mehr bitter, Kaffeegeschmack eben.

Als Craig einen Moment nicht hinsieht, klaue ich mir einfach eine Pommes von ihm und stecke sie mir schnell in den Mund. Aber er hat es wohl gemerkt, denn sofort kommt ein „Hey!“, von ihm und ich zucke zusammen. „S-sorry!“, meine ich erschrocken und zupfe gestresst an meinem T-Shirt herum. Craig sieht mich kurz mit einem furchtbar bösen Blick an. Oh Gott! Jetzt hasst er mich!  
Aber dann lacht er. Schon wieder. Warum macht er das nur? Das macht mich wahnsinnig!

„Naja, kommst du dann?“, sagt Craig nun und ist schon aufgestanden, hat sein Tablett genommen und geht zur Tablettrückgabe. Auch ich stehe auf und bringe das Tablett weg. Komisch, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Craig eher so jemand ist, der sein Tablett einfach so stehen und die Kellner alles wegräumen lässt, so wie viele andere auch. Aber ich irre mich wirklich sehr oft in ihm. Er ist so schwer durchschaubar..! Was würde ich dafür geben, seine Gedanken lesen zu können? Das würde mir jedenfalls einiges erleichtern.

Der Friseur ist in der Mall nicht weit von dem Fast Food Restaurant entfernt, also brauchen wir keine fünf Minuten bis dorthin. Schon bevor wir eintreten kommt mir dieser altbekannte Friseurgeruch entgegen. Ich mag ihn eigentlich nicht so, aber wenn man sich einen Moment in dem Raum aufgehalten hat, dann gewöhnt man sich an den Geruch.  
Die Friseurin begrüßt Craig gleich ganz freudig. Anscheinend geht er hier öfters hin. Ich stehe nur daneben und lächelte schüchtern, traue mich nicht etwas zu sagen. Aber das macht Craig ja schon für mich. Er meint zu der Friseurin, dass ich eine neue Frisur brauche. Jetzt scheint sie mich erst zu bemerkt.  
„Oh Gott, Junge! Was machst du – oder was macht du eher nicht – mit deinen Haaren?!“, schreit sie total erschrocken auf und kommt zu mir herüber. „Schrecklich! Einfach schrecklich“, sagt sie die ganze Zeit. _Ja, vielen Dank_ , denke ich mir nur, sage aber natürlich nichts und lasse sie machen. Sogleich schiebt sich mich zu einem Stuhl und zwingt mich förmlich mich dort hinzusetzen.  
„Vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass er Spastiker ist?“, meint Craig nun, der es sich einfach auf dem Stuhl neben meinem bequem gemacht hat, zu der jungen Frau, deren lange Haare in allen Farben zu strahlen scheinen. Wie auf Stichwort kommt jetzt auch wieder ein etwas stärkerer Tick, bei dem ich meine Finger abermals in meine wirren Haare kralle. Die Friseurin besieht sich mich, fährt sich durchs Haar und seufzt auf.  
„Na, das kann was geben“, meint sie und legt mir einen schwarzen Frisierumhang um. Ich versuche ganz still zu sitzen und meine Ticks zu unterdrücken, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan.

„Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?“, fragt die Friseurin, grade als sie anfängt an meinen Haaren zu arbeiten. „Klar, ich nehm‘ ‘ne Cola“, antwortet Craig und lächelt. „Ähm… Kaffee, bitte“, sage ich leise. „Schwarz.“ Die Friseurin ruft nach ihrer Kollegen, die uns unsere Bestellung bringen soll. Craig fängt nun an zu bedeuten, wie er sich meine Frisur vorstellt und die Friseurin nickt, was ich im Spiegel sehen kann, und schnippelt an meinen Haaren herum. Irgendwas mit Stufen. Ach, ich versteh davon nichts und lass sie einfach machen. Craig weiß schon, was gut aussieht.

_15:10_  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde bin ich dann fertig. Und ich muss sagen, dass mir das Ergebnis schon gefällt. Ich lächle nur und nicke, als ich dies auch gefragt werde. Dieses Gefühl von frisch geschnittenen Haaren ist immer irgendwie komisch. Aber naja, das geht ja auch wieder vorbei.  
Langsam stehe ich nun auf und folge der Friseurin zur Kasse, um zu bezahlen. „Du solltest jetzt nur aufpassen, dass du deine Haare nicht gleich wieder strubbelig machst. Vielleicht kaufen wir dir noch eine Bürste für unterwegs. Wär‘ jedenfalls für die Frisur besser“, meint Craig, während ich mein Portemonnaie heraushole und das Geld auf den Tresen lege. „Ähm, okay“, antworte ich darauf nur erneut und gehe mit ihm in eine Drogerie, um mir so eine Bürste zu kaufen.

_16:30_  
Craig und ich sind noch etwas durch die Gegend spaziert, nachdem wir alles erledigt hatten, und haben uns etwas _unterhalten_ , wenn man das so nennen kann. Craig war noch nie wirklich gesprächig und ich habe die Stille auch irgendwie lieber. Aber das war gar nicht schlimm. Schon Craigs Nähe war einfach schön und ich habe es sehr genossen. Wer weiß, wann ich ihm wieder so lange so nah sein kann? Da genießt man lieber jede Sekunde.

Jetzt stehen wir wieder vor unserem Haus, so wie gestern. „Soll ich dich morgen abholen?“, fragt Craig plötzlich. Ich wende mich zu ihm um. „Gah!“, schreie ich ihn an, eigentlich sollte das _ja_ heißen und eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr sagen. Aber Craig lacht nur wieder. „J-ja, wenn du möchtest“, antworte ich dann noch einmal richtig und schenke ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Dann komme ich so gegen acht, okay?“, meint er schließlich und erwidert mein Lächeln. Er hat wirklich so ein schönes Lächeln! Es strahlt zum einen Ruhe, andererseits auch eine gewisse Art von Kraft aus.  
Ich nicke daraufhin. „Dann bis morgen“, sagt er, hebt die Hand und geht. Wieder nicke ich nur, schließe die Haustür auf und betrete das Haus. Wow, hier drinnen ist es immer noch so kühl wie heute Morgen! Meine Eltern scheinen noch nicht da zu sein, also gehe ich erst mal in mein Zimmer, um die gekauften Sachen zu verstauen. Danach gleich in die Küche, um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Irgendwie freue ich mich schon auf morgen. Hoffentlich wird das auch so toll, wie ich es mir vorstelle..!


	4. Bestickt

Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt ein Auge zu gemacht habe, aber anscheinend war ich doch zu müde, da ich gestern gar nicht geschlafen hatte, war ich schon furchtbar nervös. Ich konnte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken, als an heute Abend, an die Party, an Craig, und das hat mich fast verrückt gemacht. Nicht, dass ich es nicht schon bin oder so… Ich war noch zittriger, noch nervöser als sonst, hab viel zu viel von meinem schönen Kaffee vergossen – er Ruhe in Frieden..! – und mir wer weiß wie viele blaue Flecken geholt, weil ich immer und überall stolpern oder mich stoßen musste, da ich zu sehr gezuckt habe. Hoffentlich sieht man die nicht, wenn ich die Sachen für die Party erst mal an habe. Wie würde das denn nur rüber kommen?

Ein Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen, als ich die nun leere Tasse Kaffee absetze. Das war schon meine zwanzigste, wenn ich genau mitgezählt habe. Normal trinke ich eigentlich nicht ganz so viel. Aber ich bin einfach furchtbar nervös und für einen kurzen Zeitraum löst der Kaffee die Nervosität – wobei das auch einfach daran liegen könnte, dass ich furchtbar süchtig nach dem Koffein bin, aber darüber möchte ich grade lieber nicht nachdenken –, allerdings macht er mich auch gleichzeitig total zittrig. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich jetzt gescheit umziehen soll und Craig kommt in knapp einer Stunde! Mein Körper zittert so heftig, als wäre grade ein Erdbeben der Stufe 7 oder 8 zu Gange. Das ist einfach zu viel Druck! Viel zu viel Druck!!!

Langsam erhebe ich mich dennoch von meinem Bett, auf dem ich eine ganze Weile gesessen hatte, mit dem Beschluss, mich endlich fertig zu machen. Craig wollte mich um Punkt acht Uhr abholen, also bleibt mir wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit, um das alles zu schaffen. Ich bin zwar kein Mädchen, aber Craig hatte mir einige Tipps gegeben, um einfach besser auszusehen, ebenso wie die Friseurin. Wir hatten extra ein paar Produkte eingekauft, die ich heute unbedingt verwenden will. Hoffentlich bekomme ich das auch so hin, wie sie es mir geschildert haben.

Während ich mir also noch Gedanken um das Styling mache, worüber ich mir sonst nie Gedanken gemacht habe, suche ich mir ein paar Klamotten raus, die ich zu der Party anziehen möchte. Craig und ich haben schon eine ganze Menge gekauft und er meinte, dass ich das alles problemlos tragen könnte auf einer Party, aber mir haben die Röhrenjeans und das dunkelgrüne T-Shirt, welches mir eigentlich etwas zu groß ist, Craig aber meinte, man würde das heute so tragen, so ziemlich am besten gefallen. Es ist einfach ziemlich bequem.  
Und hey: meine Boxershorts passten sogar farblich zum T-Shirt! Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das irgendjemanden außer mich interessiert oder interessieren sollte, da das doch etwas…– intim? – ist, aber das fällt mir nur grade auf, wo ich die Hosen wechsle, was mir nicht gerade leicht fällt, da meine Hände echt furchtbar zittern. Aber ich schaffe es schließlich den Knopf der Röhrenjeans zu schließen und den Reißverschluss hoch zu ziehen.

Ich habe wirklich eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um meine Klamotten zu wechseln, aber eigentlich habe ich doch noch etwas Zeit. Als ich im Bad stehe und in den Spiegel schaue, muss ich seufzten. Bei meinen Ticks habe ich mir mal wieder mehrere Male an den Haaren gezogen und so sehen sie auch aus: total zerzaust. Wenn Craig das sehen würde, würde er sicher schimpfen. Also schnell Haare bürsten… Wobei _schnell_ die falsche Bezeichnung dafür ist. Lieber sollte ich mich darauf konzentrieren, nicht allzu sehr zu zittern und zu zucken, während ich mir die Haare bürste, da sie sonst noch mehr verknoten, anstatt auf die Schnelligkeit zu achten. Ich habe sowieso noch eine Menge Zeit bis Craig kommt.

Nachdem meine Haare nun gebürstet sind, schnappe ich mir das Stirnband, welches Craig und ich ebenfalls gestern gekauft hatten. Er meinte, das würde dazu passen, und er muss es ja wissen. Also ziehe ich es so auf, wie er es mir gezeigt hatte, etwas schief, aber nicht zu schief… Das ist ganz schön kompliziert. Ich ziehe es einfach so auf, wie ich denke, dann kann Craig ja später noch etwas ändern, wenn es ihm nicht passt, wie es sitzt.

Und … fertig!

Okay, so lange habe ich jetzt doch nicht gebraucht, um mich fertig zu machen. Also kann ich jetzt noch ganz in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken und … da klingelt es! Ich zucke furchtbar erschrocken zusammen und schreie kurz auf. Das kann doch noch nicht Craig sein – oder? Es ist doch noch gar nicht acht Uhr! Nein, das kann er doch noch nicht sein. Aber wer sollte es denn sonst sein? Oh Gott!

Da ich sowieso schon auf der Treppe nach unten bin, ich war ja auf dem Weg zur Küche, bin ich schnell bei unserer Haustür angekommen. Und jetzt stehe ich davor und weiß nicht, ob ich öffnen soll oder nicht. Aber da klingelt es schon wieder!  
„AHH!“, schreie ich erschrocken auf und öffne die Tür schnell. „I-ich bin doch schon da!“, quieke ich und sehe wieder in dieses saphirblaue Augenpaar, das mir so unglaublich bekannt ist. „Hey, ich bin‘s doch nur, kein Grund zur Panik“, wirft der Besitzer dieser Augen nun ein und lächelt mich an. „J-ja!“, antworte ich nur schnell und versuche ebenfalls etwas zu lächeln. Aber durch die Nervosität, die heute einfach viel zu viele Ursachen hat, wird es nur irgendwie schief und sieht komisch aus.

Craig lächelt weiter. „Tut mir leid, bin zu früh. Dachte, ich helf‘ dir beim Aussuchen der Klamotten, aber wie ich sehe, hast du‘s ja selber ganz gut allein hingekriegt“, meint er, nachdem er mich von unten bis oben gemustert hatte. Es ist mir recht unangenehm, wenn er das mach, schließlich mag ich meinen Körper nicht so…  
„D-danke“, bringe ich darauf nur verlegen heraus und trete beiseite, damit Craig rein kommen kann.

Als er an mir vorbei geht, bemerke ich, dass an seinem Geruch etwas anders ist. „H-ha-ack- Hast du Parfüm drauf?“, fragte ich einfach so heraus. Als ich es bemerke, fangen meine Wangen sofort an zu glühen. Das wollte ich doch eigentlich nicht laut gefragt haben.  
Craig wendet sich daraufhin zu mir um. Er sieht etwas überrascht drein. „Klar. Auf Partys muss das sein. Mädchen steh‘n drauf“, antwortet er nur grinsend, aber mir zieht sich sofort, als er die Mädchen erwähnt, der Magen zusammen. Mir ist übel. Und die Lust auf Kaffee ist mir grade auch irgendwie vergangen. „Ach so…“, murmel ich schnell als Antwort und gehe flotten Schrittes an Craig vorbei nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich höre, dass er mir die Treppe hinauf folgt – wieso sollte er auch unten im Flur stehen bleiben? – also lasse ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer offen.

Etwas verplant stehe ich nun in der Mitte meines Zimmers mit den grünen Wänden, wie sie es schon Jahre sind, sicher schon seit meiner Geburt. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, jemals mit meinen Eltern mein Zimmer neu gestrichen oder tapeziert zu haben.

Craig kommt nun auch an und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Ich sehe zu ihm hinüber, weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Hoffentlich sagt er etwas. Es macht mich furchtbar nervös so allein mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Und noch schlimmer ist es, dass nichts gesagt wird. Aber so war er schon immer, so still. Still, aber gefährlich. Wie heißt das noch gleich? Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm – oder so ähnlich? Er ist schon ein recht schlimmer Unruhestifter, wobei er nicht der schlimmste in der Klasse oder der Schule ist. Das ist Eric Cartman! Ganz sicher.

„M-magst du was trinken –GAH?!“, fragte ich zittrig und verrenke meinen Kopf etwas. Oh Mann, wie viel Kaffee habe ich eigentlich heute schon getrunken? Theoretisch zu wenig, aber doch zu viel.  
„Nee, danke“, antwortet Craig und streckt sich kurz, um gleich danach auf mich zuzukommen. Automatisch weiche ich etwas zurück, weil ich Angst habe, er wolle mir etwas tun. Und er lächelt auch schon wieder. „Hey, was ist?“, fragt er, da ihn mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber wohl verwirrt. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Irgendwie macht er mir einfach immer noch Angst, auch wenn er die letzten Tage so nett zu mir war. Ich kann mich noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass _Craig Tucker_ mit _mir_ befreundet sein möchte. Er war es doch, der mich die Jahre nach der Grundschule immer verbal runter gemacht hat. Er war zwar nicht der Schlimmste, das ist Eric Cartman, aber er hat es getan und es tut immer noch jeden Tag weh, wenn ich daran denke. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie er diese ganzen schlimmen Sachen zu mir sagt, mit dieser gehässigen Stimme. Und wie seine Freunde und die anderen aus der Schule anfangen zu lachen. Ich sehe sie vor meinem inneren Auge, wie sie Kreise um mich bilden, mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und lachen. Und ich schreie! Ich schreie und Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen. Wie immer. Aber das interessiert keinen, sie lachen nur weiter und zeigen mit dem Finger auf mich…

„Hey, was hast du?“

Ich zucke zusammen und schreie erschrocken auf. Mit weiten Augen sehe ich in die saphirblauen meines Gegenübers, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ich merke, dass meine Hände sich wieder in meinen Haaren verheddert hatten, schmerzhaft ziehen sie daran. Meine Wangen sind feucht von den Tränen, die mir gekommen sind. Und ich knie auf dem Boden, vor mit der Junge mit den saphirblauen Augen, dessen Schuld das hier alles ist.  
„Was hast du denn?“, fragt er und seine Stimme klingt so sanft, wie die Tage zuvor, wie sie es nie war in der Schule, wenn er mich Freak oder Spasti genannt hat. „W-was –ngh- Was will-willst d-du -GAH- von mir?!“, stotterte ich heiser und immer noch total angespannt. Craig sieht mich mit diesem besorgten Blick an, wie ich ihn nicht von ihm kenne oder kannte vor diesen Ferien. So hat er mich das erste Mal angesehen, nachdem er mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Und jetzt wieder. Was soll das denn bloß alles?

Nun versucht er meine Hände aus meinen blonden Haaren zu befreien. Bei dieser Berührung zucke ich nur schwer zusammen. Es fühlt sich so komisch an. So gut und doch so schmerzhaft! Und wieso sagt er denn nichts? Diese Stille tut so weh. _Bitte sag doch etwas_ , flehe ich in Gedanken, nicht fähig in diesem Moment etwas zu sagen. Aber er sagt immer noch nichts und versucht meine verkrampften Hände weiter zu befreien.

Mein Körper zittert inzwischen so stark, dass es sogar für meine Verhältnisse unnormal aussehen muss. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe solche Angst. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Craig Tucker denn von mir will. Was habe ich ihm denn getan? – Nichts!  
Warum hat er mich dann immer fertig gemacht? Und wieso verhält er sich jetzt so komisch mir gegenüber? Was soll das denn alles bloß?!

Craigs Griff ist stark und so schafft er es meine Hände endlich zu befreien, aber er ist nicht grob, wie er meistens ist, sondern eher sanft und vorsichtig. So kenne ich diesen Jungen kaum. Das ist einfach alles verwirrend! Aber ich kann mich in diesem Moment hier nicht regen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wieso ich so starr bin. Habe ich wirklich Angst? Oder ist es nur die Verwirrung, die mich so starr bleiben lässt? Oder doch etwas ganz anderes? Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung… Aber ich spüre, dass mein Herz plötzlich wieder so schnell und laut angefangen hat zu schlagen. Wieso tut es das denn nur? Und meine Wangen sind immer noch feucht. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich grade noch weine oder nicht, jedenfalls habe ich es bis vor kurzem noch getan, sonst wären meine Wangen jetzt nicht so feucht.

„Was kann ich nur machen, dass du mir mehr vertraust?“, fragt Craig auf einmal. Seine Frage kommt so plötzlich, dass ich wieder erschrocken zusammenzucke und nach hinten auf meinen Po kippe. Verwirrt sehe ich zu ihm auf, als er dann auch noch anfängt darüber zu lachen, was mir passiert ist. Ja, es ist komisch – okay – ja, ich muss auch schmunzeln…  
„Weiß ich nicht“, antworte ich nach einer Weile wahrheitsgetreu und schüttel nur mit dem Kopf, woraufhin Craig seufzt und sich aufrichtet. Sicher hatte er mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, sich aber dennoch etwas anderes erhofft. Zugegeben, das hätte ich auch. Aber es ist schwer jemandem zu vertrauen, der so eine lange Zeit so scheiße zu einem war. Und jetzt ganz plötzlich ist er anders. Ich versteh’s nicht…

Craig reicht mir seine Hand, damit ich aufstehen kann. Ich sehe kurz auf diese und zögere, aber ich nehme sie dann doch an und lasse mir helfen. Nun stehe ich fast direkt vor ihm. Es ist mir unangenehm, da mein Herz wieder so schnell schlägt, aber ich versuche es auszuhalten, so schlimm ist es ja nicht, jedenfalls nicht so schlimm wie mein verstärktes Zittern. Ich bemerkte, wie Craig schmunzelt und anfängt meine Haare glatt zu streichen, die ich wieder durch diesen Anfall total zerzaust hatte. Ich sehe zu ihm auf, aber ich finde einfach keinen Punkt, den ich fixieren könnte, um ihn anzusehen, ohne dass er merkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Augenkontakt wäre in so einer Situation sicher schlecht, schließlich macht mich diese Nähe zu ihm nur noch nervöser. Oh Gott! Wie kann man nur so gut aussehen?!

Anscheinend zufrieden mit seinem Werk, lässt Craig wieder von meinen Haaren ab. „Theoretisch können wir ja schon“, meint er schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Vielleicht können wir Token noch bei irgendwas helfen.“ Nun neugierig, wie viel Uhr es denn nun ist, wende ich mich um, um auf meinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zu sehen. Halb acht, muss ich feststellen. Dafür, dass Craig erst um acht kommen wollte…  
„M-Mir -nah- egal“, antworte ich zittrig, während sich meine Hände den Weg an mein T-Shirt gebahnt haben, um sich darin fest zu krallen. Craig sieht hinab zu ihnen. „Ach ja“, meint er verwirrender Weise. „Lass uns zum Auto gehen, ich hab‘ noch was für dich.“ Ich schenkte ihm einen etwas verwirrten Blick, während meine Hände sich langsam wieder von meinem T-Shirt lösen. „Okay“, sage ich darauf dennoch und folge ihm brav nach unten. Meine Eltern sind noch nicht da, vielleicht sind sie auch aus, aber es ist mir eigentlich egal, sie wissen ja Bescheid, dass ich auf die Party eingeladen bin. Als ich meiner Mutter davon erzählt habe, hat sie sich total gefreut und wollte mir schon beim Aussuchen des Partyoutfits helfen, aber da war ich schon mit Craig in der Mall gewesen.

Als wir aus der Haustür treten, merke ich schon, dass es kaum kühler geworden ist seit vorhin, als ich den Müll raus getragen habe. Die Sonne steht immer noch recht hoch am Himmel. Aber kein Wunder, schließlich ist Juli! Ich folge Craig unseren Gartenweg entlang bis zur Straße, wo sein Auto steht. Es ist ein roter Honda Prelude. Ich hatte das Auto schon so oft in der Schule gesehen, weil Craig seit fast einem Jahr damit jeden Tag zur Schule kommt. Muss schon cool sein ein eigenes Auto zu haben, wenn man den Führerschein hat. Ich durfte ihn nicht machen, wegen meinen Spastiken… Aber wo sollte ich schon hinfahren?

Craig zieht den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schließt damit die Beifahrertür auf, die er daraufhin auch öffnet, um etwas aus dem Inneren des Autos heraus zu holen. Ich warte gespannt ab, was es denn ist, das er dort holt. Mein Zittern ist im Moment total unerträglich stark, sodass ich wieder das Gefühl habe, die Erde würde beben, dabei bin das doch nur ich.

Als Craig sich wieder aufrichtet und sich zu mir umdreht, bebt mein Körper noch immer. Entweder scheint er es nicht zu bemerken, was eigentlich nicht sein kann, oder er ignoriert es einfach. Er hält mir ein kleines Päckchen hin, welches ich nach einem kurzen Moment erst wirklich realisiere. Ich sehe es etwas erstaunt an, dann sehe ich zu ihm auf.  
„Für mich?“, frage ich. Er nickt lächelnd und hält es mir weiter hin. Ich, immer noch total verwundert, nehme es langsam mit zitternden Händen an mich. „A-aber ich habe doch n-ngh-nicht mal Geburtstag g-gah-ha“, murmel ich etwas verlegen, da ich schon lange von niemandem, außer meinen Eltern natürlich, ein Geschenk bekommen hatte.  
„Ist egal. Mach‘s auf!“, fordert Craig mich auf.

Ich zögere etwas, mache dann aber, was er sagt, und reiße das Papier langsam auseinander. Zum Vorschein kommt etwas weiches, dunkelgrünes, welches ich mir jetzt näher ansehe. Das Ding stellt sich als eine Art Schweißband heraus, welche die Spieler immer beim Tennis tragen. Ich betrachte es noch eine Weile und entdecke schließlich auf der anderen Seite mit gelbem Garn eingestickt meinen Namen. Ich sehe wieder verwundert zu Craig auf. Das verwirrt mich grade einfach immer mehr.

Craig lächelt nur wieder. „Na, zieh es doch an“, fordert er mich auf, schnappt sich das Band aber selbst und zieht es mir übers Handgelenk der rechten Hand. Die Haut, wo er mich berührt, fängt an etwas zu kribbeln und zu brennen, aber das kenne ich ja schon. Ich hatte so etwas schon öfter, wenn er mich berührte. Jetzt betrachte ich meinen Arm mit seinem neuen Schmuck. Ich verstehe leider immer noch nicht, was das alles soll, und sehe dann wieder mit verwirrtem Blick zu Craig auf. Dieser mustert mich mit seinen saphirblauen Augen und lächelt erneut. „Nun gehörst du ganz offiziell zu meiner Clique, klar?“, sagt er und sieht mich mit leicht strengem Blick an.

Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn mit meinen kaffeebraunen Augen groß anzusehen. Mein Mund steht etwas offen. Ich kann momentan wirklich nichts sagen. Hatte er ernsthaft das gesagt, was ich glaubte, dass er gesagt hatte? Ich gehöre zu seiner Clique? Wirklich? Ist er sich da ganz sicher? Hat er sich da wirklich nicht vertan? Ganz ehrlich? OH. MEIN. GOTT!

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie mir jemand durchs Haar streicht und schreckt leicht auf. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken. Meine Wagen fangen sofort an zu glühen, als ich merke, dass es Craig ist, der mir durchs Haar gewuschelt hatte. „U-uhm“, kann ich nur machen, mir fehlen immer noch die richtigen Worte, um darauf angemessen zu reagieren.

„Wir sollten los. Hab‘ Token eben geschrieben, dass wir früher kommen. Dann können wir ihm noch‘n bisschen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen“, meint Craig einfach in die Stille hinein.  
Da mir weiterhin die Sprache fehlt, nicke ich nur und steige mit ihm dann in sein Auto.

Token wohnt oben im reicheren Viertel von South Park. Seiner Familie gehört das größte Haus in der Stadt. Aber kein Wunder, da seine Eltern ja sehr gut verdienen. Mit dem Auto brauchen wir knappe fünf Minuten dort hin. Es wundert mich, dass Craig sich sogar an die Tempolimits hält. Hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach ein total falsches Bild von ihm. Schließlich habe ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich um mich kümmert, nett zu mir ist und mich sogar in seine Clique aufnimmt. Aber es ist irgendwie schön zu wissen, dass Craig auch anders kann, als ziemlich jedem gegenüber abweisend zu sein und allem, das ihn nervt, den Mittelfinger entgegen zu strecken. Die Vorstellung von diesem coolen, aber netten Craig, ist echt schön. Sehr schön sogar.

Ich betrachte ihn gedankenverloren von der Seite, während er fährt. Er wirkt leicht konzentriert und irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht. Es gefällt mir einfach. Als ich ihn so betrachte, fällt mir auf, dass er auch so ein Schweißband trägt. Hatte er das schon die anderen Tage an? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Sein Schweißband ist blau, wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hätte. Sein Name ist mit gelbem Garn aufgestickt, so wie bei mir. Ich merke nicht sofort, wie ich anfange zu schmunzeln. Ich weiß nicht mal wieso ich schmunzle, aber ich tue es. Der Anblick dieses merkwürdigen Jungen macht mich einfach glücklich.

Dass Craig anhält, merke ich schließlich auch nicht. Erst als er von außen meine Tür öffnet und meinen Namen sagt, schrecke ich auf und sehe ihn leicht erschrocken an. „W-was?“, frage ich und sehe mich immer noch verwirrt um, „Oh...“, murmel ich, als ich realisiere, dass wir schon da sind. Schnell steige ich aus. Wie peinlich… Craig sagt darauf aber Gott sei Dank nichts und deswegen bin ich ihm dankbar.

Tokens Haus ist so riesig, dass ich erst mal einen Moment davor stehe und es staunend betrachte. Einfach nur wow! Aber schließlich gehe ich mit Craig den Gartenweg entlang zur Haustür, wo uns kaum eine Sekunde nachdem wir geklingelt haben geöffnet wird. Es ist Clyde, der Craig gleich eine Kiste Dekoration in die Hand drückt. „Gott sei Dank seid ihr früher gekommen! Ich dreh hier noch durch“, beschwert er sich bei uns. Was wohl vorgefallen ist? Auch mir wird etwas in die Hand gedrückt: eine Kiste voll mit Chips-Tüten. „Kannst du in der Küche in Schüsseln füllen“, meint Clyde noch, bevor er wieder verschwindet. Ich sehe ihm nach, wie er in ein angrenzendes Zimmer geht, wahrscheinlich um Token zu helfen, der sich dort befindet, wie ich erspähen kann.  
Ich sehe zu Craig auf, dieser zuckt nur mit den Schultern und geht Clyde hinterher, um beim Dekorieren zu helfen. _Und jetzt soll ich die Küche alleine finden?_ , frage ich mich und seufze einmal stumm auf. Wird schon nicht so schwer sein.

Und ich hatte Recht: Die Küche war gar nicht so schwer zu finden, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Die Schüsseln für die Chips stehen auch schon bereit. Das sollte ich wohl schaffen. Also stelle ich die Kiste auf den Tisch und nehme eine Tüte heraus, um sie aufzureißen und die Chips schließlich in eine der Schüsseln zu füllen. Nach etwa 10 Minuten bin ich sogar schon fertig. Ging wirklich schnell.

Jetzt mache ich mich auf den Weg zu den anderen. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch bei etwas anderem helfen. Es ist wirklich ein schönes Gefühl zu etwas dazu zu gehören. Besonders, da dieses Etwas Craigs Clique ist. Es gibt mir irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er das getan hat.

Als ich das Zimmer erreiche, in welches sich Craig und Clyde zuvor begeben hatten, begrüße ich erst einmal Token und Kevin, die sich auch dort aufhalten, mit einem schüchternen „Hi“. „K-kann ich -ngh- noch etwas helfen?“, frage ich dann in die Runde. „Kannst du die Leiter festhalten?“, fragt Clyde, der neben besagter Leiter steht und eine Girlande in der Hand hält, die er wohl aufhängen möchte. Ich nicke schnell und gehe zu ihm herüber, um ihm zu helfen. Leiter festhalten... Wird schon nicht so zu schwer, auch wenn ich immer noch ziemlich zittere. Aber Clyde scheint mir zu vertrauen. Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar.

Als der brünette Junge die Leiter hinaufklettert, bemerke ich, dass auch er so ein Schweißband trägt. In rot mit blauer Schrift. Aber das war doch klar, schließlich ist er Craigs bester Freund und ebenfalls in dessen Clique. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müsste Token auch eines tragen, und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, bestätigt sich mein Verdacht: lila mit gelber Schrift. Jetzt frage ich mich willkürlich, ob auch Kevin eines hat. Ich war sowieso verwundert, dass er ebenfalls hier ist.  
Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick zu dem Halbchinesen wandern. Auch er trägt eins dieser Schweißbänder: blau mit roter Schrift. Habe ich echt nicht gewusst, dass Kevin Stoley ebenfalls zu Craigs Clique gehört? Ob es da noch mehr Leute gibt, von denen ich nichts weiß? Aber das werde ich sicher auf der Party sehen, hoffe ich. Vielleicht kann ich mich dann ja auch mit ein paar von ihnen _anfreunden_. Falls… falls es ihnen genehm ist, dass ich jetzt ebenfalls zu ihrer Clique gehöre. Aber muss es das nicht eigentlich? Schließlich kann Craig doch nicht alleine entscheiden, ob ein neues Mitglied in die Clique kommt – oder doch? Ich sollte ihn nachher einfach mal danach fragen…

Inzwischen ist es schon fünf vor acht. Die Gäste sollten also bald kommen, denke ich zumindest.


	5. Kollision

Es war nicht mehr viel, was wir hatten vorbereiten und dekorieren müssen, also waren wir damit auch schnell fertig. Ab acht Uhr kamen dann auch schon die ersten Gäste, da war die Party aber noch recht _langweilig_ , wie es die anderen sicher empfanden, ich aber fand das noch schön angenehm und ruhig. Total perfekt. Nicht zu voll, nicht zu laut.

Jetzt ist es etwa neun Uhr und ich denke mal, dass noch längst nicht alle Gäste da sind, jedenfalls kommen immer mehr und mehr Leute. Jetzt läuft die Musik, laute Musik… Die Gäste tanzen, trinken Alkohol, unterhalten sich. Und es ist _jetzt_ schon furchtbar voll und laut. Oh Gott! Das ist mir einfach zu viel!  
Ich halte meine Kaffeetasse fest in meinen Händen, während ich hier auf diesem Sofa sitze, am Rand des ganzen Trubels, was mir trotzdem viel zu viel ist. Und ich sitze hier ganz alleine! Wo ist Craig bitte schön hin gegangen?! Weiß er nicht, dass es hier nur so von Monstern wimmeln kann?! Warum ist er weg gegangen und hat mich hier **alleine** gelassen?!

Der angenehm bittere Geschmack des Kaffees in meinem Mund, der sich langsam den Weg durch meine Speiseröhre in meinen Magen bahnt, kann mich leider nur bedingt beruhigen. Das reich nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Craig hatte doch versprochen mich nicht alleine zu lassen! Oder? Ich weiß es nicht mehr… Hatte er es wirklich versprochen? Oder bin ich nur davon ausgegangen, dass er in meiner Nähe bleiben würde? Oh Gott, diese ganzen Menschen, die Monster, die auf der Lauer liegen, um mich zu entführen, das alles macht mich so furchtbar nervös. Was soll ich denn nur hier? Ich bin hier ganz alleine, ausgeliefert! Craig wird nicht zurückkommen. Er hat mich nur hierher gelockt, um mich den Monstern auszuliefern, die sich schon die Lippen nach mir lecken!  
„AH!“, schreie ich nun bei diesem Gedanken auf und lasse fast meine Tasse fallen, um mir an den Haaren zu ziehen. Aber zum Glück kann ich mich noch schnell genug zurückhalten, sodass nichts dergleichen passiert. Mein Blick huscht wie immer gehetzt durch den Raum, wer würde das denn nicht tun, wenn er wüsste, dass er hier ausgeliefert auf einem Sofa saß und sicher jeden Moment angegriffen werden würde?!

Und so fällt mir auf, dass niemand bemerkt hat, dass ich geschrien habe. Aber das liegt sicher an der lauten Musik, in der mein Aufschrei untergegangen ist… Ist ja auch egal, ob ich hier in Gefahr bin, niemand würde mich beschützen, mir helfen, wenn die Monster mich holen kommen, das ist sicher. Und Craig ganz bestimmt auch nicht!

Zu allem Übel muss ich jetzt natürlich auch noch feststellen, dass mein Kaffee _schon wieder_ leer ist. So viel habe ich doch gar nicht getrunken! Jesus! Das waren sicher die Monster, um mich von diesem Ort hier weg zu locken und mir dann in der Küche oder dem Flur, wo nicht ganz so viele Menschen sind, aufzulauern! Scheiße. Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich _brauche_ meinen Kaffee! Ich brauche ihn so sehr! Ohne ihn halte ich das hier keine Sekunde mehr aus!

Meine Beine zittern heftiger als sonst, als ich mich aufraffen kann mich vom Sofa zu erheben, um mich Richtung Küche zu bewegen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gleich wieder nach hinten kippen werde, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es doch das Zittern soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass meine Beine anfangen sich vorwärts zu bewegen, wenn es auch noch langsam ist. Ich sehe die Monster mich schon angreifen und mich erstarrt in ihr grässliches Antlitz starren während sie über mich herfallen.  
„GAH!“ schreie ich wieder und zerre gehetzt an meinem T-Shirt herum, kralle meine andere Hand am Griff meiner leeren Tasse fest, sodass meine Knöchel weiß hervorstechen. Ich würde es nicht einmal schaffen mich in irgendeiner Weise gegen die Monster zu wehren!

Eigentlich ist die Küche nicht sehr weit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem ich auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, aber der Weg kommt mir wie Stunden vor, zucke ich doch bei jeder Bewegung zusammen und bekomme fast eine Herzinfarkt. Umso erleichterter bin ich, als ich den geliebten Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee wahrnehme, da ich die Küche endlich betrete. Hier ist es auch nicht mehr ganz so voll, eigentlich sind hier nur Token und Jimmy, die gerade in eine anscheinend lustige Unterhaltung verwickelt sind. Vielleicht hat Jimmy wieder einen seiner Witze gerissen, jedenfalls lacht Token gerade, was Jimmy zu freuen scheint.

Als ich nun näher komme, weil sich die Kaffeemaschine genau dort befindet, wo natürlich Token und Jimmy gerade stehen, bemerke ich, dass Jimmy ebenfalls ein Schweißband trägt: gelb, blaue Schrift. Aber das ist wenig verwunderlich. Schon in der Grundschule hat er zu den Leuten gehört, die immer um Craig herum waren. Irgendwie beneidenswert, schließlich hat der Brünette eine Behinderung, was ihn aber anscheinend noch nie wirklich gestört hat. Eigentlich im Gegenteil: Er macht sogar sehr oft Witze darüber.

„Oh, h-he-he-hey, Tweek“, begrüßt mich besagter, sobald er mich bemerkt hat, auch bereits stotternd. Etwas, das zu seiner Behinderung gehört, aber hier niemanden zu stören scheint. Weiterhin beneidenswert, schließlich unterscheidet ihn das nicht sonderlich von mir selbst.  
„H-Hey“, erwiderte ich, ebenfalls leicht stotternd, und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, was allerdings mehr gezwungen als irgendetwas anderes wirken muss. Ja, der Unterschied zwischen ihm, dem Komiker, und mir, dem Freak, ist offensichtlich. Ich kann mich kaum an einen Tag erinnern, an dem Jimmy nichts Positives ausstrahlte, Witze riss und mit allen lachen konnte. Ich hingegen zucke bei jeder ungewohnten Bewegung in meiner Nähe schrecklich zusammen, zitterte sowieso ständig am ganzen Leib und gebe komische Laute von mir. Natürlich bin ich es, der als Freak bezeichnet wird, da ich theoretisch _normal_ bin und mich dennoch merkwürdig verhalte. Jimmy hat eine Behinderung und verhält sich so normal wie möglich. Das ist der Unterschied. Und deswegen macht sich auch so gut wie niemand über ihn lustig. Er ist zu beneiden.

„Ah, genau der Richtige für das hier“, meint Token plötzlich und ich zucke leicht zusammen, als mir eine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt wird. „Gah?“, gebe ich verwirrt von mir und mustere die weiße Schaumkrone, die auf dem Getränk thront. „Das ist Kaffee, frisch gebrüht. War eigentlich für mich gedacht, aber ich kann mir auch einen neuen machen“, erwidert Token lächelnd auf meine Verwunderung hin. Ich nicke etwas zuckend und nuschele ein „Danke“. Ich kenne Token nicht sonderlich gut, aber hätte nie erwartet, dass er mit mir seinen Kaffee teilen würde. Ich hätte mir auch einfach einen neuen brühen können, aber das war wirklich sehr nett von ihm.

Etwas zögerlich nehme ich also einen Schluck aus der Tasse, dessen Krone Sahne zu sein scheint, wie ich nun feststellen muss. Der Kaffee ist noch heiß, aber durch die kalte Sahne verbrenne ich mir die Zunge nicht wie üblich. Außerdem scheint Token dem Kaffee irgendeine Zutat hinzugemischt zu haben, die ich momentan nicht zu erkennen vermag. Aber es schmeckt anders, süß und doch bitter.  
Ich scheine irgendwie verwundert dreingesehen zu haben, denn Token fragt plötzlich „Schmeckt’s?“, woraufhin ich nur nicken kann und einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse nehme. „Das ist… eine Spezialmischung“, fügt er noch hinzu und lacht ein wenig, ich vermute, weil es mir so unerwartet gut zu schmecken scheint.

Während ich nun so dastehe, den frischen Kaffee genieße und darüber nachdenke, ob ich nicht einfach doch nach Hause gehen sollte, da mich wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand vermissen würde, ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme, die mir recht bekannt vorkommt.  
„Craaaaaaaaaaig!“, ruft Clyde zum wiederholten Mal und kommt zu uns in die Küche gestapft. Er sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus, als er uns drei erblickt und schnauft laut auf. „Hat jemand von euch Craig gesehen?“, fragt er recht patzig, woraufhin ich leicht zusammenzucke und erneut ein leises „Gah“ von mir gebe. Man könnte es theoretisch auch als Nein übersetzen, was Clyde wohl ebenfalls denkt, denn er kommt sogleich zu uns hinüber und wendet sich Token zu, welcher einen halben Kopf größer ist als er.  
„Sicher ‘ne halbe Stunde nicht, wieso?“, erwidert dieser gelassen während er die Sahne über einen Löffel in seinen Kaffee hineinlaufen lässt.  
„Wo treibt sich der Kerl nur wieder rum?“, schimpft Clyde daraufhin genervt und schnappt nach einer Schüssel Chips, die auf der Küchenzeile in seiner Nähe steht. „Stan und seine Freunde haben uns zu einer Runde Beer Pong herausgefordert! Und Craig ist unser bester Spieler! Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein!“ Leise grummelnd steckt er sich eine ganze Hand voll Chips auf einmal in den Mund.  
Token lacht nur. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihn mal wieder irgendein Mädchen verschleppt. Ist doch nichts Neues.“ Grinsend nimmt er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ja, wirklich guter Kaffee.“ Mit diesen Worten zwinkert er mir zu, woraufhin ich erneut ein verwirrtes „Gah“ hören lasse und noch einen tiefen Schluck aus meiner eigenen Tasse nehme, um mich zu beruhigen. Mit solch einer Geste kann ich weiß Gott nichts anfangen und weiß sie auch nirgends einzuordnen. Wahrscheinlich hat Token dies auch bemerkt, denn er wendet sich wieder Clyde und Jimmy zu.

„Ich kann euch da l-l-le-l-leider auch nicht aushelfen, ich bin ein b-b-behinderter Werfer“, wirft Jimmy ein und lächelt in unsere kleine Runde. Da war es wieder. Jimmy hat einen Witz darüber gemacht, dass er behindert ist und deswegen nicht an diesem Spiel teilnehmen konnte. Und Clyde und Token lachen darüber, ersterer knufft ihm an die Schulter.  
„Klar, Alter, das weiß ich doch“, erwidert Clyde und stopft sich noch ein paar Chips in den Mund, während er nachdenklich den Blick durch die Runde schweifen lässt.  
Nach einer Weile bleibt sein Blick an mir hängen und es sieht aus, als wäre ihm irgendetwas in den Sinn gekommen. „Tweekers!“, ruft er erfreut aus, stellt die Schüssel Chips beiseite, kommt die paar Schritte, die uns voneinander trennen, auf mich zu und sieht mich freudig an. Ich zucke wie gewohnt leicht zusammen und starre zu ihm hinauf – okay, so viel größer ist er nun auch nicht als ich, aber dennoch.  
„Da du jetzt zu unserer Clique gehörst, fändest du es doch sicher auch nicht pralle, wenn Stan und seine Leute das Beer Pong gewinnen, nur weil wir einen Spieler zu wenig haben! Oder?“, fängt er flugs an und ich komme nicht umhin sein Grinsen abstrus zu finden.

Sogleich steigt wieder dieser übermäßige Druck in mir auf, jetzt, wo mich nicht nur Clyde, sondern auch Token und Jimmy abwartend ansehen und auf eine Antwort von mir warten.  
Wollen sie etwa, dass ausgerechnet _ich_ als Craigs Ersatz an diesem Spiel teilnehme? _Ich_ , wo ich doch gerade ein Ausreichend in Sport erreiche und das wahrscheinlich nur aus Mitleid des Lehrers, schließlich bin ich immer da und versuche mein Bestes zu geben. Natürlich klappt das nie wirklich gut, denn wie soll man schon über einen Bock springen, wenn man wegen des stetigen Zitterns fast jedes Mal abrutscht, da man sich nicht richtig halten kann? Oder an einem Seil hinaufklettern, wenn man keine Kraft in den Armen hat? Natürlich versuche ich es immer, aber ob es klappt bleibt jedes Mal eine Überraschung. Und da wollen sie gerade _mich_ als vierten Spieler für ein Spiel, in dem man werfen und treffen können muss?  
Überfordert mit dem ganzen lasse ich heftig zuckend ein „Gah“ hören und kneife mein Auge so fest zusammen, dass es fast schon schmerzt. „Zu viel Druck!“, quieke ich und zerre am Ausschnitt meines zu großen T-Shirts, presse mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Küchenschrank hinter mir.

„Hey, kein Grund zur Panik“, versucht Clyde mich zu beruhigen und greift nach meiner Tasse, um sie mir vorsichtshalber aus der Hand zu nehmen, bevor ich den noch recht heißen Kaffee über mich verschütte. Aber das ist mein einziger bleibender Ruhepol, also greife ich mit der andere Hand nach der Tasse und halte sie so fest wie möglich, sodass er sie mir nicht wegnehmen kann.  
„N-nein!“, nuschle ich und trinke, nachdem Clyde irritiert die Hände von meiner Tasse genommen hat, den letzten Rest in einem Zug so schnell wie möglich aus, um mich irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen. Clyde hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Er hat es sicher nur nett gemeint, aber er kennt mich eben nicht gut genug, sodass er wissen kann, wie so eine kleine Panikattacke bei mir abläuft und dass ich Kaffee zur Beruhigung brauche, statt irgendetwas anderes. Klingt zwar ziemlich komisch, ist aber so. Vielleicht zittert mein Körper durch den Kaffee mal mehr, mal weniger heftig, aber innerlich beruhigt er meinen Geist doch enorm. Jedenfalls fühlt es sich für mich so an.

„Du musst echt nicht, wenn du nicht willst, Mann“, wirft der Brünette im roten T-Shirt nach einer Weile ein und mustert mich mit einem teils unentschlossenen, teils besorgten Blick. Ich zittere immer noch etwas heftiger – was natürlich auch von den etwa zwanzig Tassen Kaffee, die ich heute bereits zur Beruhigung hatte, kommen könnte –, innerlich habe ich mich jedoch wieder soweit beruhigt, dass ich die anderen wieder ansehen kann.  
„N-nein. Ich möchte ja auch nicht, dass wir verlieren“, erwidere ich etwas zittrig und ernte dafür von Clyde und auch von Jimmy und Token ein herzliches Lächeln und freudige Schulterklopfer. Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Satz merkwürdig vor. Es gab für mich seit langem kein _wir_ mehr bei irgendetwas, was nichts mit Gruppenarbeit in der Schule oder meinen Eltern zu tun hatte. _Wir_ bezog sich bei mir nie auf Freunde. Aber sind wir das denn? Theoretisch kennen wir uns alle kaum, wie können wir da also befreundet sein? Gut, in der Grundschule haben wir ab und an mal etwas gemeinsam unternommen, aber das ist schon sechs Jahre und länger her. Jeder hier hat sich in irgendeiner Weise verändert, sei es zum Guten oder Schlechten. Manche sind ihre schiefen Zähne losgeworden, andere haben Akne bekommen, derweil andere haben eine komplexe charakterliche Entwicklung durchgemacht, sodass sie heute kaum noch an das Kind aus der Grundschule erinnern, das sie einmal waren. Und dann gibt es da mich. Ja, natürlich hatte ich bis vor kurzem auch mit einer Zahnspange zu kämpfen und nun einigermaßen gerade Zähne; Pickel gehören für jeden Teenager wohl zum Alltag; aber seit der Grundschule verändert habe ich mich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im Guten. Eher sind meine Panikattacken heftiger als je zuvor, was vielleicht auch daran liegen kann, dass ich alles Mögliche an Anfällen so gut es geht versuche im Inneren zu behalten, um nicht wieder deswegen geärgert und rumgeschubst zu werden. Natürlich klappt das nicht immer, wie man gerade gesehen hat, aber wenn ich genug Kaffee intus habe, schaffte ich es meistens ohne größere Panikattacke durch den Unterricht.

Freudig schnappt Clyde sich nun meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her aus der Küche. Token und Jimmy folgen uns. Zitternd klammerte ich meine freie Hand in den Saum meines T-Shirts. Ich habe noch nie Beer Pong gespielt und ich bezweifle, dass ich darin gut sein werde. Dennoch möchte ich die anderen ungern enttäuschen, da ihnen das Spiel augenscheinlich wichtig zu sein scheint.

Aber was passiert, wenn wir verlieren?  
Wenn wir wegen mir verlieren?  
Wie wird Craig reagieren, wenn er davon erfährt?  
Fliege ich dann wieder aus der Clique?

Ich wollte eigentlich nie dazu gehören, aber Craig – und die anderen anscheinend auch! – hat mich einfach aufgenommen. Und das, obwohl er in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen gewesen zu sein schien. Aber ich weiß sowieso immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass er in den letzten Tagen so nett zu mir war. Und er hatte ja sogar gesagt, dass er nett zu mir sein will!

Ich blicke verlegen unter mich, als ich feststelle, dass mein Herz schon wieder angefangen hat schnell gegen meine Brust zu hämmern. Aber ob es nun wegen der Nervosität oder wegen Craig ist, kann ich nicht sagen.

Als wir plötzlich stehen bleiben, stoße ich erschrocken gegen Clydes Rücken, aber das scheint ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Irritiert blicke ich mich um und bemerke erst jetzt, dass wir uns mitten im Partytrubel befinden. Vor uns steht ein Tisch, der zu beiden Seiten aus einem Dreieck von roten, mit Bier gefüllten Bechern bestückt ist.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euren vierten Mann gefunden“, meint Stan, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches steht, mit verschränkten Armen und grinst verschmitzt zu uns hinüber. Hinter ihm kann ich seinen besten Freund Kyle und Kenny, der heute nur ein T-Shirt und Halstuch, statt seines üblichen dicken Parkers trägt, ausmachen. Irgendwie merkwürdig die drei ganz ohne ihre üblichen Mützen zu sehen, aber bis auf Kyle haben sie gänzlich auf Kopfbedeckungen verzichtet.  
Mein Herz fängt an vor Angst schneller zu schlagen, als mir bewusst wird, dass Cartman hier auch irgendwo sein muss, wenn die drei hier sind, aber ich kann ihn nicht erblicken. Und das ist ja schon fast unmöglich bei der Masse an Körper.  
„Hey, Tweek“, höre ich aber plötzlich jemanden durch den Lärm der Party rufen und erblicke da auch schon Butters, der etwas hinter den anderen gestanden hatte und nun lächelnd zu mir herüber winkt. Butters ist meistens ziemlich nett – wenn er denn will –, also befreie ich den Saum meines T-Shirts von meiner Hand und erwidere den Gruß zögerlich.

Clyde lässt meine Hand los und tritt einen Schritt nach vorne. „Auch, wenn ich Craig nicht gefunden habe, werden wir euch haushoch schlagen!“, schreit er durch den Raum, damit Stan und seine Leute ihn auch ja hören können. Er scheint ja guter Dinge zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Stan, Kyle und Kenny sind auf jeden Fall recht sportlich und auch treffsicher. Clyde ist zwar nicht unsportlich und Token ist im Basketball- und Fußballteam, Kevin, der anscheinen hier auf Clyde und uns gewartet hatte und wohl ebenfalls in unserem Beer Pong Team ist, ist dahingegen eher ein Geek, aber ich denke, dass er immer noch besser werfen kann als ich. Ebenso Butters.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich nie wirklich darauf geachtet, wie sich die anderen im Sportunterricht schlagen, denn ich war meistens mit mir selbst beschäftigt und dass ich die Übungen einigermaßen passabel hinbekomme. Wenn möglich.

Aber wie soll bitte _ich_ als Ersatzmann für Craig es schaffen nicht zu oft daneben zu werfen? Klar, es ist ein Spiel, das man am besten in angetrunkenem Zustand spielt und das bin ich natürlich nicht, auch wenn mein Kopf sich doch irgendwie ein bisschen zu drehen scheint. Wahrscheinlich durch die Aufregung und den ansteigenden Druck in meinem Inneren. Dennoch versuche ich alle möglichen auffallenden Ticks soweit zu unterdrücken, dass ich wenn möglich nur ein leises „Ngh“ oder „Gah“ von mir gebe, hin und wieder mit dem Auge zucke oder leicht an meinem T-Shirt zupfe. Nur bloß keine Panikattacke bekommen. Nicht vor all diesen Leuten!

Schnell versuche ich an etwas anderes zu denken als an die vielen Augenpaare, die nun auf uns – auf _mir_ – ruhen. Aber etwas Positiveres!  
Vielleicht treffe ich ja auch ein oder sogar zwei Becher, die Trefffläche ist ja am Anfang noch sehr hoch, aber je mehr Becher wegfallen, desto weniger werde ich wohl irgendetwas treffen. Nicht so wie Craig. Ich habe noch nie zugesehen, wie Craig Beer Pong spielt, aber laut Clyde ist er ihr bester Werfer. Und ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt auch gut vorstellen, dass Craig den letzten Becher sogar angetrunken mühelos trifft.

„Die Regeln sind einfach, aber da sie nicht jeder kennt, werde ich sie kurz erläutern“, fängt Token, der nun nach vorne zum Tisch getreten ist, an. „Ziel des Spiels ist es alle Becher auf der gegnerischen Seite mit diesem Ball“ – er hält einen einfachen Tischtennisball, der zuvor auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, in die Höhe – „zu treffen. Es wird nach der Reihe geworfen und niemand wirft mehrmals hintereinander. Wird ein Becher getroffen, so muss derjenige des Teams, der als nächstes mit Werfen an der Reihe ist, den Becher austrinken. Ob nun auf Ex oder nicht, sei ihm überlassen, aber er muss bis zur nächsten Runde geleert sein. Kein Auskippen, kein Weitergeben. Und das war’s eigentlich schon mit den Regeln.“ Er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern und wirft Stan den Ball hinüber, der ihn mühelos fangen kann. „Die Herausforderer dürfen beginnen.“

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich mir vor Nervosität auf der Unterlippe herumgekaut habe, die unter anderem furchtbar trocken ist, aber nun auch schmerzlich zieht. Also befeuchte ich sie schnell ein wenig mit der Zunge. Oh Gott, bei diesem Spiel wurde man auf jeden Fall betrunken, wenn man Pech hatte. Etwas, das ich noch nie war und eigentlich auch nie sein wollte. Aber vielleicht hatte ich ja auch Glück?  
Wunschdenken, nichts weiter…

Keinen Augenblick nachdem Token mit seiner Erklärung geendet hatte, fangen beide Teams an sich in eine Reihe zu stellen. Ich stehe jedoch eher unschlüssig am Rande, ehe Clyde mich an den Schultern packt und mich direkt vor eine Linie schiebt, die man einige Meter vom Tisch mit Tape auf den Boden geklebt hatte. „G-Gah!“, gebe ich etwas erschrocken von mir, denn dass ich nun wohl auch noch als erstes werfen soll, damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!

„Du musst einfach nur treffen. Mehr nicht. Ist gar nicht so schwer“, sagt der Brünette und gibt mir einen sanften Klaps auf die Schulter. Kurz kneife ich die Augen zu, um dem Druck, der nun auf mir lastet, irgendwie Einhalt zu gebieten. Aber schon jubelt die Menge um uns herum und als ich die Augen wieder öffne, finde ich einen grinsenden Stan mir gegenüber. Clyde, der sich hinter mir positioniert hatte, schubst mich leicht Richtung Tisch, wo Stan anscheinend bereits seinen ersten Treffer gelandet hatte. Fängt ja super an…

Mit zitternden Fingern fische ich den Ball aus dem roten Becher, dann zögere ich einen Moment, ehe ich ihn hochnehme. Unschlüssig blicke ich zurück zu meinem Team, die, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mich mit verschiedenen Gesten dazu ermutigen wollen den Becher zu exen. Ich zögere noch einen Moment, betrachte die gelbliche Flüssigkeit, die ich noch nie zuvor probiert hatte, und tue es dann einfach. Es schmeckt widerlich bitter – nicht so schön, wie mein geliebter Kaffee – und ich bin kurz davor den Becher sofort wieder abzusetzen, als die ersten Tropfen meine Zunge berühren. Ich will aber auch kein Feigling oder Loser sein, der es nicht mal schafft einen Becher Bier zu exen!

Die Menge jubelt und ich höre vereinzelte Anfeuerungsrufe, die anscheinend von meinen neuen Freunden hinter mir kommen. Irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl, wenn jemand hinter einem steht. Auch, wenn ich mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher bei dieser ganzen Sache hier bin. Dennoch kippe ich das Zeug schnell hinunter und versuche mir vorzustellen, es wäre Kaffee. Bei diesem widerwärtigen Geschmack keine leichte Aufgabe, aber sie ist schneller überstanden, als ich erwartet hatte.

Mit weiterhin zugekniffenen Augen setze ich den leeren Becher schließlich ab und wische mir mit dem Handrücken der freien Hand über die Lippen. Wie gerne hätte ich nun irgendetwas zum Nachspülen, aber auf sowas brauche ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu hoffen. Nach diesem gefühlten halben Liter Alkohol – es war sicher nicht ganz so viel, aber ich bin nicht gut im Schätzen – fühlt sich mein Magen bereits merkwürdig an. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht recht beschreiben, es ist einfach komisch.

Von irgendwem wird mir der Becher abgenommen und der Tischtennisball in die Hand gedrückt. Stimmt… Nachdem ich mich nun zwingen musste dieses widerliche Getränk hinunter zu kippen, muss ich auch noch werfen und versuchen einen der Becher auf der andern Seite des Tisches zu treffen. Ich merke, wie der Druck in mir ansteigt und mir wegen des ungewohnten Getränkes in meinem Magen übel, gar schwindlig wird.

Ich traue mich gar nicht den Ball los zu lassen, aber Clyde stupst mir erneut aufmunternd gegen die Schulter. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber diese kleine Geste gibt mir das Gefühl alles schaffen zu können, also hole ich aus und werfe den Ball. Dass mein Körper wegen des heute viel zu hohen Kaffeekonsums immer noch stark zittert, habe ich sogar einen Moment vergessen. Erst, als der Ball meine Hand verlässt und irgendwo anders landet, als überhaupt in der Nähe des Becherdreiecks auf der anderen Seite, fällt es mir wieder ein. „T-Tut mir leid“, fipse ich deswegen sogleich und sehe bedröppelt zu den anderen hinter mir.  
„Ach, was! War doch dein erster Wurf!“, erwidert Clyde aufmunternd und tritt nun nach vorn, da er an der Reihe ist. Ich stelle mich hinten an.

Aber wie ich bereits sagte: Jeder kann besser werfen und vor allem treffen, als ich. Fast jeder der anderen trifft beim ersten Mal und so hat die Hälfte jedes Teams bereits etwas trinken müssen. Ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob die Reihenfolge immer so bleiben wird, denn Stan trifft auch bei seinem zweiten Wurf, weswegen ich erneut einen Becher exen muss. Und danach natürlich erneut daneben werfe.

Sogar Butters trifft öfter als ich. Man merkt, dass die Treffsicherheit der anderen mit der Zeit abnimmt, da jeder – außer Kyle, der nach mir an der Reihe ist, da ich ja weiterhin keinen Becher getroffen habe – bereits mehrere Becher Bier intus hat. Mir ist mittlerweile, als würden mein ganzer Körper glühen, ausgehend von meinem Magen. Besonders meine Wangen – nein, mein ganzes Gesicht! – fühlen sich an, als würden sie brennen. Dazu scheint der Raum immer mal wieder unangenehm zu schwanken, wenn ich den Kopf zu schnell bewege oder einen etwas stärkeren Tick habe. Zittere ich überhaupt noch? Ich merke es schon gar nicht mehr, da alles in irgendeiner Weise zu beben scheint und ich nicht ausmachen kann, ob ich das bin, der Boden oder etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht eine Alieninvasion?!

Nach einer ganzen Weile ist auf jeder Seite nur noch ein Becher übrig, die Menge tobt. Stan ist nun wieder an der Reihe und grinst mich siegessicher an. Ist es nicht schon klar, dass wir verlieren werden, auch wenn er ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz nüchtern ist?  
Schon, als der Ball Stans Hand verlässt, sehe ich ihn in einem perfekten Bogen in unserem letzten Becher landen. Die Menge jubelt, Kyle fällt seinem besten Freund freudig um den Hals und Kenny und Butters geben sich ein High-Five. Ich hingegen greife seufzend nach dem Becher und exe ihn, wie auch schon die Becher davor.

Als ich mich umwende, stehe ich plötzlich vor einem schmollenden Clyde, der mich mürrisch betrachtet. „Wieso sagstu mir nich‘, dassu nich‘ werf‘n kannst?“, murrt er schon leicht angetrunken, woraufhin ich nur zusammenzucke. War er es nicht, der unbedingt wollte, dass ich bei diesem Spiel mitmache? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Sport kein Fach ist, in dem ich sonderlich gut bin…

Jetzt bemerke ich, dass auch die anderen mich mit solchen Blicken mustern, auch wenn sie es nicht versuchen so offensichtlich zu zeigen, wie Clyde es tut. „Is‘ doch nich‘ schlimm, Clyde. Jeder hat sein Bestes gegeb‘n und es war am Ende echt knapp. Gib Tweek nich‘ die ganze Schuld daran. Wenn ich ein paar Mal mehr getroffen hätte, wär es auch anders ausgegangen“, wirft Kevin plötzlich ein und legt seinem Freund die Hand besänftigend auf die Schulter. Dafür erntet er ebenfalls einen schmollenden Blick. „Keviiiiiiiiin“, murrt der Brünette.

„E-es war keine -ngh- A-Absicht“, nuschle ich stotternd, während sich unangenehmer Druck in meinem Inneren breit macht. Nervös zerre ich an meinem T-Shirt herum, um dem Druck irgendwie Luft zu machen, beherrsche mich, in meine Haare zu greifen und an ihnen zu ziehen. Meine Nägel krallen sich unangenehm in meine Unterarme, während ich versuche diesem Drang zu widerstehen.

In meinem Inneren pocht es unangenehm heiß und alles scheint sich zu drehen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und bekomme fast nicht mehr mit, wie Kevin, gefolgt von Clyde, die Runde verlässt, Jimmy noch einen seiner Witze über das Match reißt und Token mir aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopft – woraufhin ich unangenehm nach vorn schwanke –, während sich die Gruppe um Stan weiterhin über ihren Sieg freut und mit mehr Bier darauf anstößt.

Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und ich versuche weiterhin dem Drang standzuhalten mir an den Haaren zu ziehen, um dem Druck Abhilfe zu schaffen, oder gar laut aufzuschreien.  
Nein!  
Nicht vor all diesen Menschen hier!  
Nicht mit dem Gedanken an Craigs Worte über meine Haare im Hinterkopf!

Irgendwie schaffe ich es mich aus der Menge zu befreien und finde mich in irgendeinem der vielen Flure in Tokens Haus wieder, der nur karg beleuchtet ist. Obwohl niemand hier zu sein scheint, fühle ich mich verfolgt, wende mich immer wieder um, während ich den Korridor entlang wanke und mich ab und zu an der Wand festhalten muss, um nicht umzukippen. Wieso wankt der Boden in Tokens Haus nur so sehr?

Erschrocken fahre ich zusammen, als ich hinter mir ein Geräusch vernehme, drücke mich mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand. Meine Beine zittern unaufhörlich, mein Herz rast. Mir ist plötzlich kotzelend – oder eher spielt mein Magen nun noch mehr verrückt, als zuvor schon.

Im Halbdunkeln tanzen ein paar Schatten an den Wänden. Monster? Aliens?  
Ich drücke mich fester mit dem Rücken an die Wand, versuche mich unsichtbar zu machen und keine Geräusche von mir zu geben, die mich verraten würden. Aber wenn sie wegen mir gekommen sind, wissen sie sowieso, dass ihr hier bin, wo sie mich finden. Und auch, wenn es dunkel ist, so würden sie mich schnell ausmachen können, denn hier gibt es kaum etwas, wohinter man sich gut verstecken könnte.

Es kommt mir so vor, als kämen die Schatten immer näher, dass sie ihre Kreise um mich bilden, mich einkesseln. Aber dort ist doch niemand. Nein, dort sind nur die Schatten!

Die Angst schnürt mir die Kehle zu, ich kann kaum noch atmen, schnappe immer wieder nach Luft. Ein schmerzhaftes Dröhnen gesellt sich dazu, ich fühle mich, als würde mein Kopf zerplatzen. Schmerzlich presse ich meine Hände über meine Ohren an meinen Kopf, versuche das Dröhnen irgendwie los zu werden. Noch immer geht mein Atem schwer, bekomme ich keine Luft. Inzwischen kauere ich auf der Erde.

Plötzlich öffnet sich der Boden unter mir und ich falle. Falle in ein tiefes Loch, ins Nichts. Ein lautloser Schrei verlässt meine Lippen, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Und ich falle weiter, alles dreht sich. Unaufhörlich. Mir wird kotzübel.

Jetzt ist es mit mir vorbei! Die Monster haben mich endgültig in ihren Schlund gezogen, ich spüre schon, wie sie am Boden dieses abgrundtiefen Loches auf mich lauern, sich die Zähne nach mir lecken! Ich spüre sie schon an mir zerren, schreie erneut, aber er ist genauso lautlos, wie zuvor.

_Niemand kommt dich befreien_ , flüstert jemand direkt hinter mir in mein Ohr, doch als ich erschrocken zurück blicke, ist dort nichts als die Schwärze, in die ich immer weiter hineingezogen werde.  
 _Nicht mal Craig wird dir jetzt helfen. Er hat dich allein gelassen._  
Craig. „Er hat mich ganz allein gelassen“, wiederhole ich atemlos wimmernd, was die Stimme mir ins Ohr flüstert. „Er wollte doch mein Freund sein!“  
 _Er wollte dich nur aus dem Haus locken, um dich vor seinen Freunden vorzuführen._  
„Sowas würde er nicht machen!“  
 _Ach nein? War er es nicht, der sich immer in der Klasse über dich lustig gemacht hat? Der Scherze auf deine Kosten gerissen hat, die alle außer dir lustig fanden? Wegen dem du oft nachts weinend im Bett lagst, weil seine Worte dir in der Seele wehtaten?_  
 _„_ Er hat mich gerettet!“  
 _Doch nur aus Mitleid. Er lacht sicher gerade mit seinen Freunden darüber, dass du nicht einen Becher beim Beer Pong getroffen hast._  
„Das würde er nicht machen!“  
 _Hat er doch schon so oft. Sieh es ein, er wollte nie dein Freund sein und wird es auch nie sein._  
  
Zitternd presse ich die Knie an meine Brust, die Hände auf die Ohren. Ich will nicht hören, was die Stimme noch zu sagen hat. Ich weiß, dass Craig schon lange nicht mehr mein Freund ist, aber in den letzten Tagen war er so nett zu mir. Vielleicht hat er sich geändert. „Geh weg! Geh weg! Geh weg!“, wimmere ich ununterbrochen, versuche die Stimme zu ignorieren, die nun angefangen hat meinen Namen zu rufen. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
 _Tweek._  
Nein! Geh weg! Ich will nicht wissen, was für Gemeinheiten du weiter über Craig zu sagen hast!  
 _Tweek!_  
„Geh weg!“ Ich bin mir bewusst, dass er mich auf dieser Party allein gelassen hat, mich mir selbst überlassen hat. Dennoch möchte ich nicht hören, was sie weiter zu sagen hat!  
 _Tweek!!_  
Die Stimme klingt so anders, irgendwie weit entfernt, aber doch nah. Und so vertraut. Aber ich kann sie nicht zuordnen. Ist das noch dieselbe Stimme, die mir eben ins Ohr geflüstert hatte?  
 _TWEEK!!!_  
  
Ich zucke heftig zusammen, weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht, wo ich bin. Das einzige, was ich augenblicklich wahrnehme, ist ein blauer Schimmer, der von Saphiren kommen könnte. Mein Atem geht immer noch heftig und ich merke, wie mein Körper bebt. Mein Blick geht gehetzt von einer Seite zur anderen, ich kann immer noch nicht viel erkennen, dafür ist es zu dunkel. Aber ich scheine nicht mehr zu fallen, spüre den Boden unter meinem Hintern.

„Sieh‘ mich verdammt nochmal an, wenn ich mir dir rede!“

Ich zucke erneut zusammen, aber nicht wegen dieser Stimme, die ich nun klar vor mir ausmachen kann, sondern weil mein Kopf plötzlich wie erstarrt ist, ich ihn nicht mehr drehen kann. „Gah“, kreische ich irritiert und kneife einen Moment meine Augen zusammen. Muss ich jetzt sterben?

„Tweek!“

Ich kenne diese Stimme.  
Als ich die Augen daraufhin wieder öffne, trifft mein Blick direkt auf zwei große Saphire, die kaum weiter als einen halben Meter von mir entfernt sind. Ich atme heftig ein und aus, versuche mich etwas zu beruhigen. Und da nehme ich es wahr. Diesen einzigartige Geruch, der doch heute ein wenig verfälscht ist. Aber ich würde ihn überall erkennen.

Craig.

Langsam realisiere ich, dass er es wirklich zu sein scheint. Dass ich immer noch in Tokens Haus bin. Auf der Party. In dem spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Und dass ich meinen Kopf immer noch nicht bewegen kann. Er hält ihn fest. Craig hält meinen Kopf fest. Damit ich ihn ansehen muss.

Ich spüre, wie die Hitze in meine Wangen schießt, mein Herz so schnell anfängt zu schlagen, dass ich das Gefühl habe nicht mit dem Atmen nachzukommen und zu ersticken. Er hält mein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Und ich kann nichts dagegen machen! Sein Blick hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen, hält mich so fest, dass ich glaube, er würde mich damit sogar aus diesem bodenlosen Loch ziehen können. Was er ja auch irgendwie getan hat.

„C-Craig?“, stottere ich atemlos, als ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe.  
„Bist du wieder bei dir?“, erwidert er und bedenkt mich mit diesem Blick, den ich die letzten Tage schon öfters zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Er hält mein Gesicht noch solange fest, bis ich mich traue darauf als Antwort zu nicken – soweit das gerade möglich ist –, dann löst er seine Hände langsam von meinem Gesicht. Sie hinterlassen glühende Spuren auf meinen sowieso schon brennend heißen Wangen, doch das Kribbeln, das von der Spur ausgeht, bahnt sich durch meinen ganzen Körper bis hinab in die Zehenspitzen. Ich muss mich sehr zusammennehmen nicht die Hände an meine Wangen zu legen, um dieses Kribbeln, das mich fast aufzufressen scheint, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr gezwungen bin ihn anzusehen, senke ich den Blick schnell, versuche meinen Atmen weiter unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich bin immer noch aufgewühlt von der Panikattacke und da mein Herz weiterhin so schnell gegen meine Brust hämmert, komme ich mit dem Atmen weiterhin kaum hinterher. Ich versuche meine Beine wieder etwas zu entspannen, die ich sehr verkrampft an mich gepresst hatte, aber ich will und kann sie gerade nicht richtig von mir strecken, da Craig immer noch vor mir hockt. Meine Frisur ist mir auch einen Moment völlig egal – war sie ja früher eigentlich immer – und sie sieht bestimmt nach dieser Panikattacke sowieso zerzaust aus, also vergrabe ich meine Finger in meinem Haar, ziehe leicht daran, um mich weiter bei Verstand zu halten, den Druck abzulassen.

Es dauert keine zehn Sekunden, da spüre ich schon ein paar warme Hände an meinen, die probieren meine Finger von meinen Haaren zu lösen. Ich versuche dagegen Stand zu halten, aber Craig ist stärker und geschickter und vor allem nicht so zittrig, wie ich im Moment. Also wandern meine Hände wieder in meinen Schoß oder eher gesagt auf meine Knie, von denen es nicht weit bis zu meinem Kragen ist, an welchem sich meine Finger nun verkrampfen.

Wie auch vorhin fängt Craig wieder an meine Haare mit seinen Fingern in Ordnung zu bringen. Eigentlich eine nette Geste, aber will ich das überhaupt? Er hat mich hier auf diese Party geschleppt und ist dann verschwunden. Möglich, dass ich falsch verstanden habe, dass er in meiner Nähe bleiben möchte, aber sollte er es nicht besser wissen?  
Sollte er nicht wissen, wie viel Überwindung mich das ganze gekostet hat? Nach der Panikattacke vorhin, sicherlich.  
Und was hat er eigentlich ständig mit meinen Haaren? Stört es ihn so sehr, dass sie die meiste Zeit zerzaust waren und es jetzt wieder sind, wenn auch nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor unserem Friseurbesuch?  
Aber brauche ich das alles eigentlich? Brauche ich eine neue Frisur und neue Klamotten? Nur, damit ich optisch in seine Clique hinein passe?  
Mochte er mich vorher überhaupt? Ja, das ist eine berechtigte Frage! In der Schule hat er mich so oft bloßgestellt und nieder gemacht, dass man doch nur auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, dass er mich nicht leiden kann! Wieso also war er so nett zu mir in den letzten Tagen? Etwa nur, weil ich fast ertrunken wäre? Weil es komisch wäre, wenn er jemanden rettet, den er eigentlich nicht leiden kann und der nicht zu seiner Clique gehört? Wozu die ganze Mühe? Mich hätte doch sowieso niemand vermisst!

Schon reflexartig schlage ich die fremden Hände von mir weg und ernte dafür einen teils verwunderten, teils erschrockenen – ja, vielleicht sogar verletzen? – Blick meines Gegenübers. „Lass das“, fauche ich noch hinterher und bin mir sicher, dass ich noch immer nicht ganz nüchtern bin, aber es ist mir egal. Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr so behandelt werden, wenn ich die Absichten dahinter nicht verstehe! Am liebsten hätte ich ihm meine ganzen Gedanken entgegen geschrien, aber das traue ich mich dann doch nicht so ganz.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es mich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen, die Wand in meinem Rücken ist dabei eine gute Hilfe. Ich wanke kurz, denn meine Beine sind immer noch sehr steif und zittrig, ebenso wie sich einen Moment alles zu drehen scheint, aber ich schaffe es mich irgendwie aufrecht zu halten, wenn auch mit der Wand im Rücken als Unterstützung. Craig mustert mich von unten herauf, wo er immer noch hockt, mit seinen blauen Augen, die in dem kargen Licht dennoch leicht zu glimmen scheinen. Eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen hat sich in die Höhe erhoben, dann erhebt aber auch er sich langsam.

Er steht nun direkt vor mir. Ich spüre die Wand kalt im Rücken. Eben war sie noch meine Stütze, jetzt blockiert sie einen möglichen Fluchtweg, denn nach vorne kann ich nun nicht mehr. Sein Blick ist so apathisch, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Wie auch, wenn er dauernd so merkwürdig, nicht einordbar dreingesehen hat, wenn er bei mir war?

Kalter Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn und ich presse mich enger an die Wand, wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie nachgibt und mich hindurchfallen ließe. Es wäre mir sogar egal, wenn ich aus dem ersten Stock fallen würde. Hauptsache ich kann diesem Blick entfliehen, der mir einen eiskalten Schauer durch den Körper jagt.

Mein Herz schlägt erneut so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass ich fast glaube er müsse es hören. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob es von der Angst kommt, die er mir einjagt, oder von der Tatsache, dass er mir so nahe ist, dass ich seinen Atmen auf meinen Wangen spüren kann.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich eine Bewegung wahr, die sich rasch als aufschnellende Faust meines Gegenübers herausstellt. Erschrocken kneife ich die Augen zusammen und presse mich noch fester gegen die Wand, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, erwarte jeden Moment den Schmerz im Gesicht zu spüren.

Aber nichts. Worauf wartet er denn?

Ich zögere noch einige Sekunden, ehe ich mich traue vorsichtig die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ich brauche einen Moment, um zu realisieren und zu begreifen, dass Craig mich nicht hatte schlagen wollen. Eher hält er mir seinen erhobenen Mittelfinger direkt vors Gesicht. Als ich zögerlich von diesem zu ihm aufblicke, ziert immer noch dieser apathische Blick sein Gesicht, ganz so wie schon früher in der Schule. Immer, wenn ihm irgendetwas nicht gepasst hat, streckte er ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen und schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick.  
Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll, doch einen Moment ist mir, als wäre ein sachtes Lächeln über seine Lippen gehuscht. Es könnte auch ein Schatten gewesen sein, denn in diesem Halbdunkel lässt sich so etwas nicht so leicht erkennen.

Er behält seinen Mittelfinger weiterhin erhoben und so zucke ich erneut etwas zusammen, als er anfängt mit der anderen Hand meine Haare zu richten. War ich denn nicht deutlich genug zuvor..? Aber Craig Tucker wäre nicht Craig Tucker, wenn er nicht tun und lassen würde, was er wollte. Und dass er meine Aussage mit seinem erhobenen Mittelfinger kommentiert hatte, sagte ja sowieso schon alles…

Am liebsten würde ich ihm nun alles Mögliche an den Kopf werfen, ihn so laut anschreien, wie ich nur kann, aber ich tue es nicht. Ich kann es aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht. Was ich jedoch kann, ist ihn mit einem Blick anzustarren, der genau verrät, dass ich das nicht will. Aber er ignoriert es gekonnt, denn ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er ab und an von meinen Haaren zu mir herunter gelinst und es somit gesehen hat.

Während er weiter meine Haare in Ordnung bringt, bin ich die ganze Zeit nicht dazu in der Lage irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Mir ist auch immer noch reichlich schwindelig, weswegen ich mich lieber nicht mit einem – wie es scheint – sehr nüchternen Craig Tucker anlege. Er würde mich sicherlich in Grund und Boden reden, auch wenn er normalerweise nicht der Gesprächigste ist.

Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis meine Haare wieder ordentlich zu sein scheinen, denn er richtet bereits mein Stirnband noch etwas und streicht mir dann noch einmal kurz über den Kopf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diese Geste bedeuten sollte oder ob er vielleicht noch eine abstehende Strähne geglättet hat, aber mein Herz sieht das wohl ganz anders, denn es macht einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, der mich einmal tief Luftholen lässt, da es mir den Atem geraubt hat.

„Bist du fertig?“, traue ich mich schließlich doch endlich zu fragen. Es klang in meinem Kopf zuvor noch viel patziger und gefauchter, als ich es nun über die Lippen gebracht habe. Craig zieht daraufhin ein wenig erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor sich sein Blick wieder diesem apathischen nähert, den ich nicht zu lesen vermag.  
„Du bist heute ganz schön zickig“, bemerkt er und ich bin mir sicher ein Schmunzeln seinerseits vernommen zu haben, als er das sagt.

Zickig? Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Erst mal bin ich kein Mädchen und dann kann meine Laune ja wohl auch mal im Keller sein, besonders, wenn ich gerade eine Panikattacke hatte und er dauernd an mir herumfummelt, was mich total konfus macht! Was will dieser Junge überhaupt von mir?!

„Ich bin nicht zickig! Ich bin aufgewühlt und genervt und wütend und was nicht noch alles! Aber ich bin nicht zickig!“, fauche ich schon fast zurück und sehe ihm dabei patzig in die Augen, wende den Blick allerdings sofort wieder ab, als ich es mitbekomme.

„Betrunken“, erwähnt er wie nebenbei und ich kann nicht anders, als meinen Blick aufschnellen zu lassen und ihn erneut mit diesem patzigen Blick anzusehen. Aber er hat ja Recht. Ich habe heute so viel Alkohol getrunken, wie noch nie zuvor, und mir ist immer noch sehr schwindelig und leicht übel. Dennoch hat er deswegen kein Recht mir vorzuwerfen, ich wäre zickig! Ich hatte gerade eine Panikattacke und das vielleicht nur, weil _er_ mich allein gelassen hat!

Als ich bemerke, dass ich ihn erneut anstarre, wende ich den Blick wieder ab. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so anstarrt, also sollte ich das bei anderen ebenfalls nicht machen. Auch wenn er es irgendwo verdient hat. Wieso war er auch stundenlang – okay, ich habe gerade keinerlei Zeitgefühl, aber es kam mir wie mehrere Stunden vor – unauffindbar? Selbst sein bester Freund Clyde hat ihn nicht finden können und ich nehme doch mal an, dass er ihn überall gesucht hat.

Erneut wird mir schwindelig und ich presse mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Die Schatten tanzen wieder im Flur und scheinen Craig und mich einkreisen zu wollen. Alles dreht sich plötzlich wieder unangenehm, obwohl ich die Wand im Rücken spüre und sie sich eigentlich nicht bewegen sollte. Panisch beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag, meine Atmung. Die Schatten scheinen Craig verschlingen zu wollen, aber ich bin wie erstarrt, kann nichts von mir geben.

Abermals nehme ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie sich Craigs Hand hebt, nur um sich zu einer Faust zu bilden, um schließlich den Mittelfinger empor zu strecken. Aber dieses Mal gilt er nicht mir, sondern es scheint, als zeige er den Schatten hinter sich nun den erhobenen Finger.

„Ist gut jetzt“, sagt er und ich zuckte schrecklich zusammen, da ich wie erstarrt auf die schwarzen Schatten hinter ihm gestarrt hatte, die sich von dem Augenblick, an dem Craig seinen Finger erhoben hatten, kein Stück mehr bewegten. „Egal, was du siehst, da ist nichts“, fährt er fort. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, als ich zu ihm aufsehe, ich atme immer noch panisch ein und aus, kann mich kaum rühren.

„Hast du heute überhaupt schon was gegessen?“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, mir wird wieder arg schwindelig und ich muss einen Würgereflex unterdrücken. Es war nur ein leichter, aber ich musste dennoch aufstoßen und schmecke nun den ekelhaften Geschmack von halb Verdautem auf meiner Zunge.  
Eigentlich will ich gar nicht hier weg. Ich lehne vorsichtshalber den Kopf hinter mich an die Wand, damit sich der Gang vielleicht aufhört vor mir zu drehen. Aber es wird kaum besser.

„Wir gehen dir jetzt etwas Gescheites zu Essen suchen und vielleicht etwas zu trinken ohne Alkohol oder Coffein“, meint Craig und ich kann kaum definieren, ob sein Tonfall eher genervt oder besorgt klingt oder vielleicht einem Mischmasch aus beidem. Mir ist einfach schlecht und ich will mich gerade so wenig wie möglich bewegen…

Doch Craigs Pläne scheinen sich mit meinen nicht ganz so zu vertragen, denn er schnappt sich einfach meine Hand und zieht mich von der Wand weg. Ich schwanke etwas und taumle einfach gegen ihn, da meine Beine gerade so gar nicht das machen wollen, was er von ihnen verlangt.

„Lass mich, mir is‘ nich‘ gut“, nuschle ich in sein T-Shirt, das diesen unglaublich guten Geruch ausströmt und mir neben meiner Übelkeit noch einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagt.  
„Wer trinken kann, kann auch zum Essen laufen“, kriege ich als Erwiderung zu hören. Und dann läuft er los, mich im Schlepptau, der sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten kann, wenn man das denn so nennen möchte. Ich lasse ein leises Grummeln verlauten, damit er ja merkt, dass ich damit nicht einverstanden bin, werde aber gekonnt ignoriert.

Nach einer Weile bleibt Craig abrupt stehen und ich taumle grummelnd gegen seinen Rücken. „Treppe“, höre ich ihn sagen und schon geht es abwärts. Furchtbar! Alles wankt und dreht sich, also klammere ich mich mit der freien Hand einfach schnell an seinem Oberteil fest, drücke seine Hand, die meine hält. Ich bin mehr als erleichtert, als wir unten angekommen sind.

Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust und ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gerade fast gestorben. Dabei sind wir nur eine Treppe hinunter gegangen!  
„Alles okay?“, vergewissert er sich. Ich schaffe es irgendwie von seiner Schulter, an die ich mein Gesicht gepresst hatte, aufzusehen.  
„Bin ich tot?“, flüsterte ich bedächtig und halte mich weiterhin an ihm fest, um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten.  
Daraufhin muss er lachen. Es ist ein herzliches Lachen und ich spüre förmlich, dass er mich nicht auslacht. Es tut nicht so weh in der Brust, wie sonst so oft, wenn er mit den anderen über mich gelacht hat.  
„Du bist nur betrunken“, erwidert er mit einem belustigten Grinsen im Gesicht. „DasisnichmeineSchuld“, nuschle ich in den Stoff seines T-Shirts, nachdem ich mich wieder an ihn geklammert habe.

Es ist furchtbar schön ihm so nahe sein zu können und seinen Geruch in mir aufzunehmen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn nie wieder los lassen und für immer so stehen bleiben, aber als ich erneut aufstoßen muss und mir dieser eklige Geschmack in den Mund steigt, werde ich arg in die Realität zurück geholt. Nein, so betrunken will ich nie wieder sein, auch wenn ich gar nicht so viel getrunken habe.

„Du hättest nein sagen können.“  
„Nein! Du warst nicht da und Clyde brauchte wen zum Werfen. Ich kann nicht werfen, aber ich wollte dazu gehören.“ Mit diesen Worten sehe ich wieder zu ihm auf und er muss etwas in meinem Blick gesehen haben, denn er wendet seinen sogleich ab und tut so, als müsse er husten. Aber ich merke irgendwie, dass er nur so tut, und warte darauf, dass er mich wieder ansieht, was nicht sofort geschieht.

„Jetzt hassen mich alle.“ Ich senke den Blick erneut und klammere mich unbewusst an seinen Arm, drücke seine Hand etwas in meiner. Ich will nicht mehr allein sein müssen, nicht mehr geärgert werden, weil ich komisch bin. Ich will einfach nur dazu gehören.  
„Niemand hasst dich“, kommt es viel zu schnell von Craig und ich spüre wieder seinen Blick auf mir. Aber ich will auch nicht auf sehen, weil ich genau weiß, dass mir dann wieder schwindelig wird. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich den Blick nicht sehen will, der gerade unangenehm auf mir liegt.

Ich lasse meinen Blick deswegen gesenkt und löse mich langsam von dem warmen Körper, der mir Halt gab und bei dem ich mich komischerweise viel zu geborgen fühle. Mir gehen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, was ich zuerst sagen soll. Ich will ihm immer noch so einiges an den Kopf werfen: was das hier alles soll; warum er mich in seine Clique aufgenommen hat; wieso er so nett zu mir ist, wo er mich doch früher nicht leiden konnte. Aber ich sage nichts, nicht ein Wort. Ich starre nur auf den hölzernen Boden und knabbere mir dabei die Unterlippe wund. Wieso fällt es mir gerade nur so schwer den richtigen Anfang dafür zu finden, ihm das alles an den Kopf zu werfen?

_„Du hasst mich doch, also wieso bist du plötzlich so nett zu mir?“,_ flüstert mir wieder diese Stimme von vorhin ins Ohr, weswegen ich kaum merklich zusammenzucke.  
Ja, das wäre ein guter Anfang. Aber es kommt nicht ein Ton über meine Lippen. Jedenfalls keiner, der im Entferntesten so klingt, wie diese Frage.  
„Wir wollten etwas zu Essen besorgen“, wird es stattdessen und ich blicke den langen Flur entlang, in dem die Musik aus dem Salon nur gedämpft zu hören ist, weswegen man sich noch in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten kann. Mir graut es jetzt schon davor ihn zu betreten und von der schrecklich lauten Musik umhüllt zu werden. Es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen laute Musik hätte, denn die höre ich zuweilen selbst ganz gerne, es liegt einfach daran, dass diese ganze Party all meine Reize so überflutet, dass ich bei jedem Zentimeter, den wir gehen, zusammenzucken oder laut aufschreien könnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, wie Craig stumm nickt. Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass er mich einfach das Thema wechseln ließ, ohne noch groß etwas dazu zu sagen. Aber hätte man es von Craig Tucker auch anders erwartet? Vielleicht? Er ist nicht der Gesprächigste, aber manchmal habe ich dennoch das Gefühl, dass er Redebedarf hat. Aber möglich, dass ich es mir nur einbilde.

Wir beide stehen einen Moment etwas unschlüssig da, ich bin immer noch recht orientierungslos, aber wieso Craig nicht einfach vorgeht, verstehe ich nicht. Fragend hebe ich doch langsam wieder den Blick, schließlich war er doch derjenige, der wollte, dass ich etwas esse. Aber mir ist nicht wirklich danach Nahrung aufzunehmen. Mir ist immer noch schlecht und ich hätte viel lieber einen Kaffee als sonst etwas… Kaffee ist mein Wunderheilmittel, das mir bei so vielem hilft, aber ich kann schon erahnen, dass er mich heute keine Tasse mehr trinken lässt. Wobei es mir doch recht egal sein kann, was er will!

Unsere Blicke treffen sich nur eine Millisekunde, ehe er wegsieht, sich gänzlich von mir abwendet. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt sogleich meinen Magen, meine Glieder, doch als ich Craigs große, warme Hand wieder in meiner spüre, wandelt er sich schleunigst in ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln.

Ich verstehe es nicht mehr! Wieso verhält er sich so, wendet sich ab und nimmt dann wieder meine Hand, um mich hinter sich her zu ziehen? Und wieso reagiert mein Körper nur dauernd so heftig auf alles, was er tut? Kann es ihm – kann es mir – denn nicht egal sein? Ich bin Craig doch auch egal gewesen die ganzen Jahre und auch die letzten Stunden. Er hat mich einfach allein gelassen, mich dem Risiko einer Panikattacke ausgesetzt!  
Mich überkommt eine heiße Welle und am liebsten würde ich jetzt nur noch heulen. Heulen vor Wut, heulen vor Schmerz, ich weiß es nicht! Ich will langsam nur noch, dass dieser elendige Tag endlich vorbei ist!

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Weile spüre ich wieder mein altbekanntes Zittern. Ich scheine förmlich zu beben – vor Wut? Enttäuschung? Angst? Ich schaffe es nicht dieses Gefühl, einzuordnen. Es wird noch schlimmer, als wir das Hauptzimmer der Party erreichen. Meine Beine sträuben sich nur noch einen Schritt zu tun. Nein, ich will da nicht wieder rein! Ich will weder Clyde noch Token noch Kevin oder Jimmy treffen, ihre enttäuschten und wütenden Blicke auf mir spüren. Ich will nicht von allen angestarrt werden, wenn ich deswegen einer Panikattacke verfalle. Ich will einfach nicht mehr!

Ich versuche mich von Craig loszureißen, will wegrennen, aber er hält meine Hand fest, ist so viel stärker. Aber ich habe auch gegenwärtig noch weniger Kraft, als so schon, also gebe ich es sogleich wieder auf. Dennoch wollen meine Beine sich kein Stück weiter bewegen, weswegen wir nun hier am Rand des Trubels stehen. Panisch blicke ich mich um, hoffe keinen der anderen zu erblicken, und Craig steht einfach nur da, sieht mich nicht an. Was soll das bitte?

Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Ticks eine Weile ausgesetzt hatten oder nicht, aber nun bemerke ich sie stärker denn je. Ich kneife mein Auge zusammen, gebe meine gewohnten „ _Gah_ “s und „ _Nagh_ “s von mir, knabbere mir zwischenzeitlich die Lippe wund, während sich die Finger meiner freien Hand im Saum meines T-Shirts verkrampfen.

Und plötzlich spüre ich es. Zuerst denke ich, dass es nichts ist oder ich es mir nur einbilde, aber als es nicht aufhört, blicke ich hinab zu meiner Hand, die Craig immer noch fest in seiner hält. Und der er sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken streicht. Mir ist danach meine Hand loszureißen, aber mir fehlt dir Kraft, also lasse ich es zu, spüre wieder diesen unangenehm angenehmen Schauer durch meinen Körper sausen.

Was soll das?  
Wieso macht er das?

Aber bevor ich diese Worte über die Lippen bringen kann, wendet er sich endlich wieder zu mir um und sieht mich direkt an. Ich will wegsehen, aber sein Blick, seine blauen Augen, ziehen mich so in ihren Bann, dass ich wie erstarrt bin. Ich sehe, wie sich seine Lippen bewegen und er irgendetwas sagt, aber seine Worte gehen in der lauten Musik der Party unter. Dennoch bewirkt dies alles, dass ich mich wieder langsam vorwärtsbewege, als er es ebenfalls tut. Zwar sieht er nun wieder nach vorn, womit mein Blick erneut auf seinem Rücken liegt, aber es ist nicht mehr wie eben, wo er sich einfach abgewendet hatte und mich hinter sich her zog. Es ist anders. Es ist leichter. Plötzlich macht mir die viel zu laute Musik, die viel zu vielen Menschen, der Gedanken daran einem der anderen zu begegnen viel weniger Angst als noch vor einigen Sekunden. Was ist passiert? Was hat dieser Junge mit seinem Blick getan? Was hat meinen Körper dazu veranlasst sich wieder fortzubewegen? Was macht dieser Kerl nur dauernd mit mir?

Fragen über Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß, sicherlich auch nie eine Antwort bekommen werde. Aber ich traue mich auch nicht, sie laut auszusprechen. Es würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts bringen, da Craig mich aufgrund der lauten Musik nicht verstehen wurde. So folge ich ihm einfach weiter schweigend Richtung Küche.

Als wir dort ankommen, ist hier niemand. Und auch hier hört man die Musik nur noch dumpf hallen, sodass man sich theoretisch wieder unterhalten könnte. Aber was gäbe es schon zu sagen – das ich mich trauen würde laut auszusprechen?

Craig lässt meine Hand nun wieder los und sofort durchzuckt meinen Körper ein eiskalter Schauer, so als wenn jemand im tiefsten Winter das Fenster aufgemacht hätte. Dabei hatte seine warme Hand nur meine losgelassen. Schnell wische ich mir die Handinnenfläche an meine Hose trocken, ich hatte bis jetzt gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie geschwitzt hatte, dann klammere ich sie zusammen mit meiner anderen Hand in den Saum meines zu großen T-Shirts und warte ab. Craig wendet sich leicht zu mir um und bedeutet mir mich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen, die eher an Barhocker erinnerten, da sie wohl auch nicht zum Dinieren sondern vielleicht nur für ein kurzes Frühstück genutzt wurden, und auch nicht an einem Tisch sondern einer Art Bar oder Tresen stehen.

Ich folge seinem Deut und nehme auf einem der hohen Stühle Platz. Zunächst etwas wackelig, aber da ich mich am Tresen festhalten kann, geht es schließlich. Dann sehe dabei zu, wie Craig hinüber zu der Stelle geht, an der wir die ganzen Vorräte gelagert haben, falls etwas alle gehen sollte. „Hm“, höre ich ihn machen, als er nach etwas greift, ehe er wieder zu mir zurück kommt und mir ein großes Stück Familienpizza in die Hand drückt.

„Danke“, nuschle ich leicht zuckend vor mich hin, während ich das riesige Stück Pizza in meinen Händen betrachte.  
„Aufessen“, sagt er daraufhin, weshalb ich etwas zuckend zu ihm aufsehe. Ich kann diesen Blick erneut nirgends einordnen, weshalb ich einfach schnell in das Stück hineinbeiße und mich zwinge es zu kauen und hinunterzuschlucken. Mir ist immer noch tierisch schlecht und so gibt mein Magen ein unschönes, aber dennoch recht leises Grummeln von sich, als die Pizza ihn erreicht. Aber da Craig mich weiterhin zu beobachten scheint, verfahre ich mit dem nächsten Bissen genauso. Ebenso dem danach…

Ich bin etwa bei der Hälfte des Pizzastücks angelangt, als sich Clyde und Kevin zu uns in die Küche gesellen. Wobei _gesellen_ nicht das richtige Wort dafür ist, denn sogleich, als Clyde Craig erblickt, hält er in seinem betrunkenen Wanken inne und starrt diesen mit einem zunächst verwunderten, dann wütenden Blick an.  
„Craig Tucker, wo hassdu dich rumgetrieb‘n?!“, fährt er ihn auch sofort an und kommt zu ihm hinüber gefegt. „Wegen dir“ – er piekst Craig seinen Zeigefinger fest in die Brust – „ham wir beim Beer Pong voll verlor‘n! Weil wir den da“ – nun deutet er mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand auf mich, der sogleich erschrocken zusammenzuckt und sich etwas von dem Brünetten abwendet – „nehmen mussten. Un‘ der kannich werfen! Alles deine Schuld!“ Jetzt trifft Craig dieser schmollend-enttäuscht-wütende Blick, der vorhin noch mir gegolten hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich die beiden weiter, während Kevin zu mir hinüber kommt und auf der anderen Seite es Tresen stehen bleibt. Er scheint es mir gleich zu tun und einfach schweigend zusehen zu wollen, als was Nächstes passiert.

„Ich hatte zu tun“, erwidert Craig monoton und schlägt Clydes Hand weg, dessen Zeigefinger sich in seine Brust gebohrt hatte. „Und du bist betrunken. Ich lasse mir von einem Betrunkenen nicht die Meinung sagen.“ Sein Blick ist so apathisch, wie zuvor bei mir, aber ich meine einen leichten Schimmer in seinen blauen Augen wahrgenommen zu haben, als er seinem besten Freund den Mittelfinger der erhobenen Hand vor die Nase hält. Clyde schmollt daraufhin nur noch mehr, doch als er den Mund öffnet, um noch etwas zu sagen, zieht Craig ihn einfach an der Hand mit sich. Sie gehen hinüber zur Pizza, wo sich Clyde sogleich ein großes Stück nimmt. Allerdings scheinen sie nun so leise weiter zu reden, dass ihr Gespräch nur als undeutliches Gemurmel an mein Ohr dringt.

„Alles gut bei dir?“, fragt Kevin auf einmal, weswegen ich leicht auffahre und ihn erschrocken mit großen Augen ansehe. Dass er auch noch da ist, hätte ich fast vergessen. Aber ich nicke schnell und beiße noch einmal von dem halben Stück Pizza ab, das mir noch bleibt.  
„Clyde meint es eigentlich nicht so, aber er ist manchmal etwas zu impulsiv. Besonders, wenn er getrunken hat“, daraufhin lacht Kevin leise auf und zuckt mit den Schultern. Ich mustere ihn einen Moment, nickte dann aber erneut.  
„Als hasst er mich nicht?“, fragte ich vorsichtig nach und verstecke mich sozusagen hinter meinem Stück Pizza, von dem ich erneut abbeiße. Es ist mir unangenehm solch eine Frage zu stellen, aber in Kevins Gegenwart ist mir nicht ganz so unwohl, wie gerade noch in Clydes – oder zuvor in Craigs.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lacht bloß erneut. „Nein, ich denke nicht.“ Sein Blick wandert hinüber zu Craig und Clyde. „Wart‘s ab.“ Er grinst und so wende ich mich ebenfalls neugierig in diese Richtung. Craig und Clyde sind schon wieder auf dem Weg hier her, Clyde scheint das Stück Pizza nur so verschlungen zu haben, das er sich eben noch genommen hatte, denn ich kann es in seinen Händen nicht ausmachen.

„Tweeeeeekeeeeeers“, quiekt der Brünette auch plötzlich los und schmeißt sich mir förmlich um den Hals, als er nah genug ist. Ich zucke schrecklich zusammen und lasse fast die Pizza fallen.  
„G-gah!“, schreie ich überrascht auf und kneife die Augen zusammen. So etwas hat noch nie – oder schon länger nicht mehr – jemand mit mir gemacht!

„Tweekers“, fängt er wieder an und ich merke, wie seine Schultern anfangen zu zucken. Er schnieft. Weint er etwa?  
„Ich würd‘ dich nie hassen! Niemals nie! Es tut mir so, so, so leid! Bitte verzeih mir“, gibt er mehrfach schluchzend von sich. Ich bin im ersten Moment etwas überfordert mit der Situation. Mein Blick wandert hinauf zu Craig, der nur interessiert die Augenbrauen hebt. Kevin macht derweil eine Geste, die sich wohl so verstehen lässt, dass ich nun an der Reihe war etwas zu tun.

Ich war und bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Zwischenmenschliches. Ich kann auch dieses Gefühl zunächst nicht einordnen, das sich in meiner Magengegend breit macht, aber es kann nichts schlechtes sein, denn das habe ich heute schon zur Genüge, unter anderem wegen des Alkohols, gespürt.

Langsam lege ich die Pizza auf dem Tresen ab und lege meine Hände vorsichtig auf Clydes Rücken. Ich traue mich zunächst nicht etwas anderes zu tun, als ihn so etwas zu halten. „S-schon g-ngh-gut. Ich war… Ich war auch überf-fordert“, bringe ich leise heraus, drücke ihn schließlich doch etwas mehr an mich, als er weiterhin nicht aufhört furchtbar zu schluchzen. Es fühlt sich doch recht gut an, von jemandem umarmt zu werden und dieses zu erwidern.

„Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde oder? Da kann ich dich doch nicht hassen! Und du hasst mich auch nicht, ja?“, vergewissert sich der Brünette, der sich für eine kurzen Moment von mir gelöst hatte, um mich mit verquollenen Augen anzusehen, ehe er mich dann noch etwas fester an sich drückt.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso mich diese Worte so treffen, aber plötzlich fangen auch meine Augen an schrecklich zu brennen und ich klammere mich leicht an Clyde T-Shirt fest. „J-ja“, nuschle ich und schniefe ebenfalls leise auf. Lange kann ich die Tränen allerdings nicht zurückhalten, egal wie sehr ich es versuche.

Das alles hier gerade tut mehr als gut, auch wenn ich mit diesen ganzen komischen – guten! – Gefühlen nichts anzufangen weiß. Es überfordert mich total, aber ich bin froh, dass ich damit jetzt nicht allein bin und mich an Clyde, an meinem neuen Freund, festhalten kann. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es wirklich jemanden gibt, der ernsthaft mit mir befreundet sein möchte. Auch wenn der Anfang dieser Freundschaft zunächst etwas holperig gewesen ist.

Im Moment bin ich wirklich froh, dass ich doch _ja_ zu dieser Party gesagt habe.


	6. Lichtstrom

Irgendwie war ich wieder auf diesem Sofa gelandet, das recht am Rande des ganzen Trubels stand, aber auch nicht zu weit davon entfernt, um nicht auch noch interessante Dinge mitzubekommen. Zum Beispiel wie Kenny sich – wahrscheinlich wegen irgendeiner Wette – im Kopfstand die Kante gab, indem er sich mithilfe eines Schlauchs so viel Bier aus einem der Fässer reinpfiff wie möglich. Oder, dass Bebe und Wendy irgendwann anfingen besoffen auf den Tischen zu tanzen.

Das einzige, was mir vielleicht zu denken geben sollte, ist, dass ich mich nicht mehr so recht daran erinnere, wie ich überhaupt wieder hier gelandet bin. Eben waren wir noch in der Küche gewesen, Craig, Clyde, Kevin und ich. Wir hatten uns unterhalten, während ich das Stück Pizza doch irgendwie hinuntergewürgt hatte. Aber ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, worum es ging, nur noch, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war, Teil einer Gruppe zu sein, die sich wirklich irgendwie für dich zu interessieren schien. Oder die jedenfalls den Anschein danach erweckte. Denn ich bin mir immer noch nicht so wirklich sicher, ob sie sich nicht einfach nur einen bösen Scherz mit mir erlauben und mir morgen mitteilen, dass sie mich wieder aus der Clique schmeißen. Einerseits wäre ich dann natürlich bereits vorbereitet, andererseits weiß ich auch, dass es mich so oder so treffen wird. Wahrscheinlich sehr. Denn es ist so ein gutes Gefühl endlich Freunde zu haben. Wirkliche Freunde. Wobei ich mir da wie gesagt immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin…

Clyde ist betrunken und Betrunkene reden ja immer recht viel Blödsinn, wobei sie auch nicht so gut im Lügen sind. Wieso also sollte er dahingegen geloben haben, dass er mit mir befreundet sein möchte? Kevin schien Clydes Meinung in der Hinsicht zu teilen, wenn ich das richtig eingeschätzt haben sollte. Darin bin ich generell eher mies. Und dann soll ich mir angetrunken auch noch eine Meinung von jemandem bilden? Schwierig. Aber Kevin war schon immer ein recht freundlicher Geselle, wenn man denn nichts gegen Star Wars sagte.  
Und dann wäre da noch Craig. Craig, den ich nach wie vor so unglaublich schlecht einschätzen kann, dass es mir in betrunkenem Zustand nicht gerade leichter fällt. Mal ist er so, im nächsten Moment ist er ganz anders. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, was ich darüber denken soll, was er von mir will. Und ihn das alles zu fragen… Wenn ich es mich jetzt nicht mal traue, wo doch Alkohol bekanntlich die Zunge lockerte, wann dann? Aber vielleicht wäre es auch einfach besser es dabei zu belassen. Dass Craig nun einmal so ist, so fürchterlich ungesprächig, undurchsichtig, unberechenbar. Theoretisch konnte man ihm alles zutrauen und dennoch nichts erwarten. Dieses Verhalten…

Ich spüre förmlich, wie mein Gehirn vor Überanstrengung anfängt zu brodeln und zu dampfen…  
Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören über Craig nachzudenken, was mir in letzter Zeit wieder unglaublich schwer fällt. Ich weiß noch, damals nach der Grundschule, als er plötzlich nicht mehr mein Freund sein wollte, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Damals habe ich Stunden damit verbracht über ihn und sein Verhalten nachzudenken. Was ich falsch gemacht habe. Wieso er mich plötzlich so hasst, obwohl ich mir keines Fehlers bewusst war. Damals wäre ich fast wahnsinnig geworden, weil ich es nicht verstanden habe. Und ich verstehe es bis heute nicht. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr daran denken musste, dass die Gedanken einfach aufgehört haben, das Leben musste schließlich irgendwie weiter gehen. Und wenn er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, sollte er doch… Irgendwann ist es mir egal geworden.  
Und jetzt? Geht jetzt alles wieder von vorne los? Ich hoffe nicht… Ich denke nicht, dass ich es noch weiter aushalten würde, wenn Craig erst mein Freund sein möchte und mich dann wieder wegstößt. Diese Gedanken daran, was ich falsch gemacht habe und wieso er so zu mir ist… Ich denke nicht, dass ich das noch ein weiteres Mal ertragen könnte…

Aber bevor ich überhaupt weiter darüber nachdenken kann, werde ich auf einmal von jemandem angesprungen und zucke schrecklich zusammen. „GAH!“, schreie ich auf und sehe Clyde mit einem erschrockenen Blick an. Was sollte das denn?!  
„Tweekers“, flötet er und knuddelt mich ungewohnter Weise einmal herzlich durch. Es ist mir einen Moment sichtlich unangenehm, dass er mir plötzlich so furchtbar nahe kommt, da ich sonst nicht viel mit körperlicher Nähe am Hut habe, andererseits freut es mich doch, dass er mich so gern zu haben scheint, wie er behauptet.  
„Ich wollt‘ dich nich‘ erschreck’n, sorry“, entschuldigt er sich jedoch sogleich und lässt von mir ab, als er meinen erschrockenen Ausdruck sieht.  
„Sch-schon gut“, nuschle ich verlegen unter mich blickend, frage mich, wo meine geliebte Kaffeetasse ist, aus der ich nun einen Schluck zur Beruhigung trinken könnte. Aber da fällt mir auch sogleich ein, dass Craig mir Kaffee für heute verboten hat. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihn mit diesem total entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck angesehen habe, nachdem er mir das erörtert hatte. Und dann hatte er so etwas wie gelächelt, mir kurz den Kopf getätschelt und mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand gedrückt. Was sollte man bitte von so einem Verhalten halten, wenn man nicht gerade mein Herz war, das aufgeregt in meiner Brust auf und ab gesprungen war. Muss ich so eine Reaktion meines Körpers auf alles, was er tut, verstehen? Nein? Okay…

„Trotzde~em“, entgegnet Clyde, bevor ich überhaupt noch weiter über Craig nachdenken kann und mein Herz wieder anfängt fröhlich vor sich hin zu hopsen. Ich schüttle daraufhin mit dem Kopf als Zeichen, dass es schon in Ordnung ist, und versuche mich an einem netten Lächeln. Clyde gibt sich hier ja schließlich alle Mühe nett zu mir zu sein.

Er macht es sich neben mir auf dem Sofa etwas bequem und schaut mich, nachdem er eine gute Sitzposition gefunden hat, an. „Gib mir mal dein Handy.“ Mit diesen Worten streckt er mir seine Hand entgegen und sieht mich auffordernd an.  
„Ähm, ok?“, lautet die Antwort, die wohl eher eine verwirrte Frage ist, denn was sollte er schon mit meinem Handy wollen? Dennoch nestele ich sogleich an meiner Hosentasche herum, um mein Handy herauszubekommen. Dass ich überhaupt wieder eins habe, ist sowieso sonderbar, aber meine Eltern hatten mir doch wieder ein Neues geschenkt, nachdem mir mein altes kaputt gegangen war. Damit ich sie erreichen könnte, falls etwas sein sollte. Aber wirklich in Gebrauch ist es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht dafür. Die meiste Zeit höre ich eigentlich entweder Musik oder spiele irgendwelche Spiele, die gerade interessant sind. Es gäbe eben auch niemanden in meinem Telefonbuch, mit dem ich telefonieren oder schreiben könnte, außer eben meinen Eltern.

Gleich, als ich das Handy aus der Tasche herausgefischt habe, schnappt Clyde danach und schaltet den Bildschirm an. „Nich‘ ma‘ gesperrt! Nich‘ besonners sicher, Tweekers“, ermahnt mich der Brünette und tippt ein wenig auf dem Display herum.  
„Ist ja -ack- nichts Privates oder Wichtiges drauf“, nuschle ich als Antwort und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er irgendwo etwas eintippt. Schließlich hält er mein Handy in die Höhe, grinst frech-fröhlich in die Kamera und macht ein Foto. Irritiert darüber höre ich ihn „So“ sagen, während er weiter irgendwo herumtippt.  
„Hast du kein WhatsApp?“, fragte er dann verwundert, woraufhin ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln kann. Wozu brauche ich einen Messanger auf dem Handy, wo ich doch sowieso keine Kontakte habe und mir niemand schreiben würde? Der Blick, der mich trifft, ist ebenso verwundert wie entgeistert. „Also nein…“, nuschelt er erneut und ich lasse ihn weiter herumtippen, was auch immer er dort macht.

Schließlich holt er sein eigenes Handy aus der Tasche, vergewissert sich irgendetwas und gibt mir meines wieder. Verwirrt blicke ich auf das nun wieder dunkle Display, schalte es ein, um mich zu erkundigen, was er denn dort gemacht hat, komme allerdings nicht viel weiter als bis zum Lock-Screen, denn Clyde legt überaschenderweise einen Arm um meine Schulter und drückt mich an sich.  
„Lächeln, Tweekers“, sagt er fröhlich, während er sein Handy nun auch in die Höhe hält und mir ein verwirrter Tweek entgegenblinzelt, als ich hinauf in die Kamera blicke. Dennoch versuche ich mich noch schnell an einem Lächeln, was wahrscheinlich mehr gezwungen wirkt, als alles andere.  
„Twe~ekers“, nuschelt er beim Tippen in seinem Handy vor sich hin, weswegen ich zuerst denke, dass er mit mir redet. Aber so sehe ich ihn nur verwirrt an, als ich merke, dass er es nicht tut. „Und eine Kaffeetasse.“ Er kichert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, aber er lächelt mich an, als er fertig ist, und so kann ich nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Und je~etzt gehen wir tanzen!“, kündigt er an, während er aufspringt. Er wankt einen Moment durch den eingeschränkten Gleichgewichtssinn und den Schwung, mit dem er aufgesprungen war. Dann greift er nach meiner Hand und zieht mich fast mühelos auf die Beine.  
„W-wah?“, bringe ich nur heraus, versuche mich gegen den Zug an meinem Arm zu wehren, aber Clyde hat mehr Kraft als ich es habe, weswegen ich mich binnen Sekunden im Gedrängel der tanzenden Masse wiederfinde. „I-ich tanze nicht“, nuschle ich in Clyde Richtung, aber bin mir bewusst, dass er mich wegen der lauten Musik wahrscheinlich nicht gehört haben wird. Ich taumle ein bisschen hin und her, während alle um mich herum Spaß zu haben scheinen und mich dabei beiseite drängen.  
„Spüre den Beat!“, schreit Clyde mich an, der sichtlich Spaß zu haben scheint. Ich fühle mich allerdings eher fehl am Platze und einer erneuten Panikattacke wieder sehr nahe. Zu viele Menschen, zu viel ungewollte Nähe, zu viel Lärm.

Clyde scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass es mir nicht gut zu gehen scheint, denn er hält ganz plötzlich inne und greift nach meinen Händen. Zunächst zucke ich deswegen erneut etwas weg, aber er hält meine Hände so fest, dass ich nicht weg kann, dennoch nicht zu fest, dass er mir weh tut.  
„Tweek, es ist nichts Peinliches dabei Spaß zu haben“, meint er erstaunlich nüchtern. Ich blicke etwas ungläubig und beschämt zu ihm hinauf. „Und hier interessiert sich wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand dafür, ob irgendjemand nicht gut tanzen kann. Es geht einfach darum Spaß zu haben!“ Er lacht. Clyde lacht unglaublich viel und auch sein Blick ist so unglaublich offen und ehrlich, dass es schon ansteckend ist. Ich kann spüren, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen und ich kann überhaupt nichts dagegen machen. Kommt es mir nur so vor oder erhellt Clyde mit seiner Art gerade den ganzen Raum mit taghellem Sonnenlicht? Und dieser Junge möchte tatsächlich mit mir befreundet sein? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie dankbar ich ihm noch dafür sein kann.

Das Lied, das gerade noch gespielt wurde, endet und ich kann Clydes Züge sich förmlich noch mehr aufhellen sehen, als sie es eh schon waren, als das nächste beginnt. „WUAH!“, macht er plötzlich und zieht mich erneut hinter sich her weiter in die Menge. „Platz da! Hier kommt der Meister!“, schreit er die anderen Gäste an und verschafft sich so den Platz, den er benötigt, um mit seinen Moves loszulegen. Gott sei Dank musste er dafür meine Hand wieder los lassen und so stehe ich nun am Rand der Menge und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er zu _I like to move it _ abgeht. Und er ist wirklich nicht schlecht.

„Komm schon, Tweek!“, ruft er jedoch schon und zieht mich zu meinem Leidwesen zu sich in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, wo ihm alle anderen Platz gemacht hatte.  
Zitternd und nicht wissend, was ich tun soll, stehe ich nun also hier, neben Clyde, der total im Beat der Musik aufgeht. Und alle starren mich an. Wieso müssen mich nur immer alle so anstarren, wo es mir nicht hätte unangenehmer sein können? Ich merke, wie sich mein Atem beschleunigt, wie meine Beine zittriger werden.

Nein, bitte keine Panikattacke!  
Nicht hier!  
Ich kneife panisch die Augen zusammen.

Clydes Hand legt sich warm auf meine Schulter und ich zucke kurz zusammen, öffne aber auch die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. „Denk einfach daran, was ich dir eben gesagt habe. Einfach Spaß haben.“ Er lächelt. Erneut. Und die Dunkelheit, in der ich zu versinken drohte, ist fast gänzlich verschwunden. Wie schafft dieser Junge das bitte?  
Aber er hat ja Recht. Wer interessier sich hier schon dafür, ob man wirklich tanzen konnte oder nicht? Besonders, da die meisten eh hackedicht zu sein scheinen. Dennoch kostet mich das ganze hier mehr Überwindung, als er vielleicht glaubt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern je so nervös gewesen zu sein und es dann doch durchgezogen zu haben, statt schreiend wegzurennen. Aber Clyde löst irgendetwas in mir, irgendeine Barrikade, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Und das nur, weil er mich so behandelt wie einen echten Freund. Wie könnte ich ihm das jemals so zurückgeben?

Erneut schließe ich die Augen, spüre Clydes warme Hand immer noch auf meine Schulter, die mir Halt gibt. Ich versuche mich nur auf die Musik und das gute Gefühl, das Clydes Freundschaft in mir auslöst, zu konzentrieren. Ich merke, wie sich erneut dunkle Gedanken versuchen in meinen Kopf zu drängen, aber genau in diesem Moment drückt Clyde – wahrscheinlich unbewusst – sanft meine Schulter. Irgendwie gibt es mir die Kraft all diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und dann doch langsam anzufangen mich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.  
Clyde lacht erneut sein fröhliches Lachen und ich öffne die Augen, um noch schnell wenigstens einen Anflug davon zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sofort ist mir ganz warm und es macht mir kaum noch etwas aus, dass er erneut meine Hände greift und wir nun zusammen zum Rest des Liedes tanzen. Und es ist mir fast, als würde mich niemand mehr anstarren, nicht noch wie zuvor, wo ich gefühlt tausend Augenpaare auf mir gespürt habe.

Clydes ganze Art ist so ansteckend, dass ich zunächst gar nicht bemerke, wie ich die ganze Zeit über lächle und mit ihm lache, während wir auf der Tanzfläche herumspringen.  
„Nein, du musst es so machen!“, sagte er lachend, als ich versuche einen seiner recht coolen Moves nachzumachen, und er zeigt es mir nochmal. Also versuche ich es erneut und es klappt schon besser. „Haha genauso!“, lacht er.

   *****

Auf dieser Party habe ich mein komplettes Zeitgefühl verloren und so weiß ich nicht, wie lange wir beide zusammen getanzt haben, bis er mich erneut an der Hand packt und mich zurück zum Sofa zieht, wo er sich einfach fast auf ein knutschendes Pärchen wirft, das daraufhin meckernd von dannen zieht. Leicht erschrocken darüber zögere ich einen Moment, ehe ich mich neben ihn setze. Mein Atem geht schnell von dieser körperlichen Tätigkeit, vor denen ich mich eigentlich meist versuche zu drücken. Was nicht heiß, dass ich nicht manchmal auch zu Hause, wenn ich weiß, dass ich allein bin, in meinem Zimmer zu meinen Lieblingsliedern tanze. Aber das musste ja niemand wissen…

Clyde erhebt sich allerdings wieder und ich sehe ihm verwirrt hinterher. Ich frage mich augenblicklich, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber da steht er bereits wieder vor mir, zwei Becher in der Hand. Er reicht mir einen und ich sehe ein wenig irritiert hinein. „Ist nur Cola“, erklärt er daraufhin grinsend und lässt sich wieder neben mir aufs Sofa plumpsen.  
„D-danke“, erwiderte ich stotternd und nippe einmal vorsichtig am Becher, um zu testen, ob es sich auch tatsächlich _nur_ um Cola handelt. Da ich allerdings nichts _Verdächtiges_ darin feststellen kann, nehme ich einmal ein paar große Schlucke, die ich nach dieser Aktion wirklich gut vertragen kann.  
„A-also, danke nicht nur für die -ngh- Cola“, nuschle ich schließlich und blinzle etwas verlegen zu dem Brünetten hinüber. Dieser blickt mich augenblicklich fragend an und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
„Was meinst du, Tweekers?“, fragt er grinsend und stellt seinen anscheinend nun leeren Becher beiseite.  
„A-alles?“, nuschle ich erneut, diesmal allerdings in den Becher, den ich an meine Lippen gehoben hatte und aus dem ich nun einen Schluck nehme. Ich spüre förmlich, wie Clydes erwartungsvoller Blick auf mir liegt, da er möchte, dass ich ihm _Alles_ erkläre. Ich schlucke. Und zwar nicht nur die Cola herunter, sondern auch einen Kloß, der angefangen hatte sich in meinem Hals zu bilden. Nein, in so etwas bin ich wirklich nicht gut… Aber nun hatte ich auch irgendwie schon angefangen?  
„Dass… uhm…“, ich blicke verlegen auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit in meinem Becher und suche verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Clyde war die ganze Zeit so lieb zu mir – man nehme mal den Moment nach dem Beer Pong aus. Nervös knabbere ich auf meiner Unterlippe und blicke schließlich doch zu ihm auf. Unsere Blicke treffen sich einen Moment, aber ich kann seinen großen, braunen Augen keine Sekunde standhalten, also fixiere ich irgendeinen anderen Punkt in seinem Gesicht an. „Dass d-du mein Freund sein willst. A-also wirklich. U-ngh-d-dass du so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst, statt mit deinen anderen Freunden! Ich hatte grade echt Spaß!“ Wo der Anfang noch sehr holprig klang, platzt der Rest einfach so aus mir heraus und ich schäme mich fast ein bisschen dafür. Aber Clyde scheint das überhaupt nichts aus zu machen. Im Gegenteil sogar: Er lächelt mich einfach nur an, aber es scheint nicht so fröhlich zu sein, wie die Male davor. Irgendetwas scheint anders zu sein, beben seine Lippen dabei? Verlegen und verwirrt blicke ich unter mich, als ich auch schon erneut umarmt werde. Dieses Mal zucke ich auch nur leicht zusammen und blinzle ein wenig verlegen in Clydes Richtung, der sein Gesicht an meine Schulter presst.  
„Nein, ich muss dir danken, Tweekers. Dass du überhaupt n-noch mein Froheund sein willst“, fängt er an in meine Schulter zu Nuscheln und ich habe fast schon Probleme ihn bei der Umgebungslautstärke noch zu verstehen, aber ich schaffe es halbwegs“ Nach dem…“ War das ein Schluchzen, das ich gerade vernehmen konnte? Weint er etwa wieder? Wegen mir? Was habe ich gesagt, das ihn wieder zum Weine gebracht hat?“ „Nach allem…“, fährt er fort und schnieft leise auf. Er weint ja tatsächlich! „Ich hab dihich einfach fahallen lassen. Es tut… tut mir so leid. Dabei waren wir doch Freunde!“ Seine Schultern beben und ich schlingt nun – fast schon reflexartig – ebenfalls, wenn auch vorsichtig, die Arme um ihn, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, was er mir sagen will, worauf er das alles bezieht. Entschuldigt er sich etwa gerade, dass wir uns nach der Grundschule langsam entfremdet haben?  
„Das…“, nuschle ich etwas unsicher und streiche ihm fast automatisch über den Rücken. „Sowas passiert“, fahre ich fort und senke den Blick etwas. „Ich b-bin einfach n-gh-nur f-froh, dass… dass du jetzt mein Freund sein möchtest.“ Ich reibe mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, die langsam auch wieder angefangen haben zu brennen. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht erneut anfangen zu weinen, so wie eben in der Küche, aber Clyde kann einen so mitreißen. Wenn er lacht, will ich auch lachen, wenn er weint, ist es so herzzerreißend, dass ich auch weinen will. Besonders, wenn er so etwas zu mir sagt.  
Langsam spüre ich, wie meine Schulter, an der Clyde sein Gesicht versteckt hat, etwas feucht wird, aber es stört mich kein Bisschen. Er drückt mich noch etwas näher an sich und schnieft leise vor sich hin, während ich ihm weiter über den Rücken streiche. Auch ich muss ein,- zweimal schniefen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so da gesessen haben und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Clyde meint es wirklich ernst mit unserer Freundschaft und das ist das einzige, was gerade wichtig ist. Denn ich hätte wirklich niemals gedacht, dass ich sowas nochmal erleben würde. Wie auch? Niemand wollte mit mir befreundet sein, weil ich so merkwürdig bin. Niemand wollte sich die Mühe machen mich nur ein bisschen näher kennen zu lernen. Aber Clyde hatte es vor, wollte ehrlich mein Freund sein. Wie würde ich ihm das jemals danken können? Wie würde ich das Craig jemals danken können, da er das ermöglicht hatte? Wobei er es doch auch gewesen war, der alle von mir ferngetrieben hatte mit seinen Sprüchen über mich. Aber er hatte sich die letzten Tage so sehr um mich bemüht…

Bevor ich weiter in meine Gedanken abdriften kann, löst Clyde sich von mir, was mich zu ihm aufblicken lässt. Seine Augen sind rot und verquollen, aber er bemüht sich um ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen reibt. „Sorry, hab dein T-Shirt feucht gemacht“, sagt er mit leicht brüchiger Stimme gerade so laut, dass ich ihn verstehen kann, und räuspert sich deswegen sogleich.  
„Sch-schon gut“, erwidere ich schüchtern lächelnd, zupfte etwas verlegen am Saum meines T-Shirts herum. Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass Clyde wirklich mit mir befreundet sein möchte. Dass ich es wert bin sein Freund zu sein…

„Ach, hier steck ihr“, sagt plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben uns, weswegen ich schrecklich zusammenzucke und einen Schreckenslaut von mir gebe. Clyde und Kevin, welcher der Täter war, sehen sich an und lachen. Nun ist es wohl an mir ein wenig zu schmollen, was ja normalerweise eher Clydes Aufgabe ist. Dennoch merke ich, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen.

„Hast du mich etwas vermisst?“, fragt Clyde, dessen Lippen sich nun zu einem sehr verschmitzten Lächeln verzogen haben. Dass er geweint hat, merkt man nun höchstens noch ein bisschen an seinen Augen, seine ganze Körpersprache scheint sich auf einmal verändert zu haben.  
Ich merke, wie Kevin mich einen Moment mustert und zucke erneut ein wenig zusammen. „Und wenn?“, erwidert er, nachdem er sich wieder Clyde zugewandt hat, dessen Grinsen nun nur noch breiter geworden zu sein scheint.  
„Dann würde ich fragen, wieso du nicht schon früher nach mir gesucht hast.“ Während er sprach hatte sich der Brünette erhoben und schmiegte sich nun leicht gegen die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Stimme war zum Schluss hin nur noch ein Raunen, das mir einen merkwürdigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Irgendwie verlegen beobachte ich die beiden ungewollt, deren Nasen sich beinahe schon berühren, so nah sind sich ihre Gesichter auf einmal. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, hätte ich gesagt, dass sie sich gleich küssen würden.  
Ich merke, wie meine Wangen langsam immer heißer werden, und versuche wegzublicken, aber ich kann meinen Blick nicht davon abhalten zu den beiden hinüber zu huschen, weil ich wissen will, was da zwischen ihnen Sache ist.

Kevin räuspert sich leise und ich zucke leicht zusammen, blicke die beiden automatisch erschrocken an. Clyde hat sich derweil wieder etwas von ihm entfernt und blickt verlegen unter sich. Seine Wangen scheinen nicht minder rot zu sein als meine eigenen, was mich erneut stutzig werden lässt.  
„Auf jeden Fall... wollte ich euch nur mitteilen, dass Token und Craig grade dabei sind die Party aufzulösen. Ist schon spät genug“, erklärt Kevin. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die Musik nur noch leise im Hintergrund zu hören ist und nur noch hier und da ein paar Leute stehen und sich unterhielten oder rumknutschen. Ich hatte wirklich jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, seit ich hier war. Wie spät musste es wohl sein, dass sie die Party auflösten? Bestimmt weit nach Mitternacht. Dabei hatte es sich für mich überhaupt nicht so lange angefühlt…

Langsam erhebe auch ich mich vom Sofa. Ich hatte mir noch überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich um diese Uhrzeit nach Hause kommen sollte. Ich spüre die Monster draußen im Dunklen schon auf mich lauern…  
Aber diesen Gedankengang kann ich erneut nicht zu Ende führen, denn ich höre Clyde nur durch die Nase aufschnauben und blicke zu ihm hinüber. Mit roten Wangen tauscht er erneut Blicke mit Kevin aus und mich überkommt das Gefühl, dass sie telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können. Etwas unschlüssig stehe ich also daneben, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Ich übernachte heute bei Kevin und er will los“, meint Clyde dann zu mir und ich blicke ihn einfach nur an, nicke. Es war ja nicht so, dass er meine Zustimmung braucht, um mich alleine zu lassen. Oder?  
Darüber nachzudenken, was er mit dieser Aussage genau meint, brauche ich allerdings nicht, denn Clyde wirft sich einfach in meine Arme. Ich taumle durch den Schwung, den er hat, einen Schritt zurück, kann mich aber noch halten, und habe schon fast automatisch – um mich unter anderem auch vorm Umfallen zu bewahren – die Arme um den Rücken des Brünetten geschlungen. Natürlich passiert das alles nicht, ohne meine gewohnten Laute des Schreckens, denn, was springt dieser Kerl mich auch immer so überraschend an? Aber es macht mir mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so viel aus wie noch vorhin, wo ich ihn am liebsten von mir gestoßen hätte.  
„Ich hatte heute auch sehr viel Spaß, Tweekers“, sagt Clyde und ich höre ihn erneut schniefen. Aber bevor sich das wohl weiter vertiefen kann, löst er sich wieder etwas von mir und sieht mich an. „Wir schreiben, ja?“ Diese Worte verwirren mich, aber da Clyde mir erneut ein Sonnenscheinlächeln schenkt, kann ich nicht anders, als dieses zu erwidern. Auch wenn mein Lächeln sicherlich mehr als merkwürdig aussieht, im Gegensatz zu seinem.  
Schnell drückt er mich noch einmal an sich, bevor er wieder zu Kevin hinüber geht und dessen Hand nimmt. „Wir sehen uns, Tweekers“, sagt er noch fröhlich winkend, woraufhin ich ebenfalls die Hand zum Abschied erhebe und den beiden einen Moment hinterher sehe. Ich kann es immer noch nicht so recht fassen, dass Clyde wirklich mein Freund sein möchte.

Unschlüssig stehe ich am Rande dieses großen, nun fast leeren Raumes. Ich bin versucht mir in der Küche einen Kaffee zu holen, um die steigende Nervosität darin zu ertränken. Aber Craig hatte mir ja Kaffee für heute verboten. Wobei… Hatte er mir den Kaffee vor oder nach Mitternacht verboten? Und was juckt es mich eigentlich? Er hat mich schließlich schon wieder allein gelassen. Gut, Clyde hatte mich irgendwann gefunden, aber das war eben nicht dasselbe? Schließlich hatte Craig mich doch hierher eingeladen. Und… ich verstehe es einfach immer noch nicht. Wie oft habe ich heute und die letzten Tage schon darüber nachgedacht, wieso Craig plötzlich so viel Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden hat, wieso er mich in seine Clique aufgenommen hat, wieso er mich zu dieser Party mitgenommen hat. Ich kann es mir immer noch nicht erklären, nichts davon, und ich frage mich langsam, ob ich überhaupt jemals dazu kommen werde ihn danach zu fragen. Und würde er mir dann überhaupt antworten? Ich sehe schon seinen Mittelfinger in meinem Gesicht. Genauso wie vorhin, als ich in diesem unendlich lang wirkenden, dunklen Flur die Panikattacke hatte. Ich spüre schon seine warme Hand auf meinem Kopf, wie er mir sanft durchs Haar streicht…

Und nun stehe ich hier mit Herzrasen, das ich mir nicht erklären kann, und würde am liebsten einfach wegrennen, damit mich niemand in diesem furchtbar verwirrenden Zustand zu Gesicht bekommt. Aber ich weiß auch ganz genau, dass ich es draußen in der Dunkelheit keine zehn Meter weit schaffen würde. Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Weg nach Hause nicht kenne, nur war die Dunkelheit noch nie mein Freund… Und wer kann schon sagen, wie sich der Alkohol, der sich sicherlich immer noch in meinem Blut befindet, auf das alles auswirken würde? Ich will gar nicht daran denken…

Gehetzt geht mein Blick von einer Ecke des Raumes zur nächsten. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Atem mit jeder Sekunde weiter beschleunigt. Meinen Wangen brennen. Mein Körper bebt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, ich würde am liebsten schreiend aus diesem furchtbar großen Raum flüchten, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich rennen sollte. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass irgendjemand auf mich Aufmerksam wird, da alle mit etwas Besserem beschäftigt sind und bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt zu haben scheinen, was mit mir los ist.  
Um ja keinen Laut von mir zu geben beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, fast schon zu fest.

„Alter, Tweek, chill‘ mal!“, sagt plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und ich kann nicht anders als erneut aufzuschreien und einen Schritt zur Seite zu springen. Mussten diese ganzen Leute das immer mit mir machen?! Mich so erschrecken? Sahen sie denn nicht, dass es grade kein guter Zeitpunkt dafür war mich überhaupt anzusprechen?!

„Das ist nicht lustig!“, platzt es förmlich aus mir heraus, als ich mich wieder etwas gefasst habe und ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen des Schuldigen ausmachen kann. Dessen blaue Augen scheinen mich daraufhin fast zu durchbohren und seine dunklen Augenbrauen heben sich in die Höhe, aber nur kurz. „Irgendwann sterbe ich noch an einem Herzinfarkt, wenn das so weiter geht!“, fahre ich dennoch weiter fort. „Und ich chille nicht! Ich chille nie! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht! Also sag mir nicht, dass ich chillen soll!“

Craigs Augenbrauen heben sich erneut, aber auch darauf sagt er nichts. Dabei war ich wirklich nicht leise. Und ich frage mich, was da in mich gefahren ist… Normalerweise mache ich so etwas nicht. Aber mich überkam wegen des Grinsens auf seinen Lippen diese unglaubliche Wut. Er hatte mich schließlich wieder allen gelassen und dann erschreckt er mich so! Das…! WAS?!

Craig wendet sich nun einfach von mir ab und ich mich überkommt wieder eine Wutwelle, in der ich ihn am liebsten anschreien würde. Aber er bleibt neben mir stehen. Er hebt seine Faust und streckt jemandem seinen Mittelfinger entgegen. Zitternd blicke ich in diese Richtung und erblicke ein Pärchen, das zu uns hinüber starrt, als hätten wir wer weiß was verbrochen. „Verpisst euch, die Party ist zu Ende“, sagte Craig mit dieser tiefen, kalten Stimme, die mir sogleich einen schrecklichen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Ich kann seinen Blick von hier nicht recht erkennen, aber ich vermute, dass er wieder so emotionslos dreinschaut, wie er es oftmals tut, wenn ihn etwas stört.

Mich überkommt das Gefühl, dass mir gleich dieser Blick gelten wird, und meine Beine fangen augenblicklich an stärker zu zittern. Möglich, dass es für Außenstehende keinen Unterschied macht, aber ich kann es deutlich wahrnehmen. Wie gerne würde ich nun wegrennen, aber meine Beine haben da ihre ganz eigenen Pläne.

Das Pärchen sagt noch irgendetwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann, weswegen sie von Craig erneut einen Stinkefinger kassieren. Mir ist es eigentlich recht egal, schließlich habe ich hier gerade meine ganz anderen Probleme. Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass Craig sich nicht auch prügelte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Würde er mir jetzt eine reinhauen, weil ich so frech zu ihm gewesen war?!

„Clyde hat gesagt, du wärst hier“, sagt er allerdings in einem so ruhigen Ton, dass es mir erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Unsere Blicke treffen sich einen Moment, aber ich kann ihm immer noch nicht standhalten und blicke an ihm vorbei, auf den Boden, durch den Raum… Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welchen Punkt ich fixieren soll.  
„Hey!“, kommt es etwas ermahnend von Craig, weswegen ich leicht zusammenzucke und ihn erneut anblicke. „Du musst damit aufhören dir selbst immer so viel Panik zu machen.“ Er schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ich beiße mir leicht auf die Unterlippe, unschlüssig, was ich darauf erwidern soll.

„E-entschuldigung“, nuschelte ich leicht irritiert über seine Aussage, blicke zu Boden. Ja ein wirklich interessanter Boden. Holz-Parkett. Sieht sehr edel aus. Nur die roten Plastikbecker, die hier überall herumliegen, werfen ein nicht mehr ganz so hübsches Bild auf den Boden. Hier und da liegen auch ein paar Chipstüten, auch wenn wir die vor der Party eigentlich soweit alle in der Küche aufgemacht hatten. Ich frage mich, ob Token das alles allein sauber macht, da Clyde und Kevin ja bereits gegangen waren und nichts in der Hinsicht erwähnt hatten. Oder kamen morgen alle wieder, um ihm beim Aufräumen zu helfen? Mich hatte vorhin niemand über so etwas informiert, aber es wäre schon irgendwo gut das zu wissen?

Ich kaue weiter auf meiner Unterlippe herum, merke dabei gar nicht, dass sich meine Hand wie automatisch Richtung meiner Haare bewegt hat. Es ist einfach eine Art Reflex geworden mir auch an den Haaren zu ziehen, wenn ich nachdenke. Irgendwie kann ich mich dann besser konzentrieren. Aber meine Hand schafft es nicht mal in die Nähe meiner Haare.

Verwirrt hebe ich den Blick, als ich spüre, dass Craig mein Handgelenk festhält. Ich hatte es nicht mal bis auf Schulterhöher geschafft, als er die Bewegung meines Arms gestoppt hat. Ein sanftes Kribbeln durchzuckt meinen ganzen Körper augenblicklich, ausgehend von der Stelle, an der seine warme Hand meine Haut berührt. Er greift nicht einmal fest zu, er hält meinen Arm einfach nur fest. Und ich verspüre komischerweise nicht einmal das Bedürfnis ihn ihm zu entreißen. Also stehen wir so nun einfach da, sehen uns schweigend an, da ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll und er anscheinend auch nichts zu sagen hat.

Nach einer fast schon unendlich wirkenden Weile lässt er jedoch langsam von meinem Arm ab und mich durchzuckt augenblicklich ein kalter Schauer, so als wäre jemand im tiefsten Winter zur Tür herein gekommen. Ich spüre, wie sich die Härchen auf meinen Armen aufstellen und versuche mir diese ganz unauffällig zu reiben, um die Gänsehaut zu bekämpfen. Ich frage mich, ob ich vielleicht krank werde und Fieber kriege, da es heute nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich mich so komisch abgekühlt fühle.

„Ich würd‘ jetzt fahren“, sagt Craig und deutet mit dem Daumen auf den Eingang. Ich wende den Blick kurz in diese Richtung und nicke dann, frage mich jedoch, wieso er mir Bescheid gibt. Er hätte ja auch einfach fahren können, niemand hier brauchte meine Erlaubnis, um zu gehen. Weder Clyde noch Craig…  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich nun vielleicht verabschiedet und geht. Aber er bleibt einfach dort stehen und sieht mich an. Etwas verwirrt deswegen blicke ich zu ihm hinauf.  
„Willst du die ganze Nacht hier stehen bleiben oder kommst du mit?“, fragt er irritierender Weise und erst jetzt macht es wirklich Klick in meinem Kopf: Er hatte mich hierher mitgenommen und jetzt wollte er mich wieder Heim fahren.  
Ich spüre förmlich, wie mir die Peinlichkeit dieses Moments in die Wangen und Ohren steigt und sie sicherlich hochrot werden lässt. „J-ja“, bringt ich irgendwie heraus. Dass dies als Antwort auf beide seiner Fragen hätte gelten können, ist mir in diesem Moment eher weniger bewusst. Natürlich wollte ich mit ihm nach Hause fahren.

Also zu mir!  
Dass er mich Heim fährt!!  
Argh!!!

Meine Wangen werden bei diesem Gedanken sicherlich gleich noch etwas roter, aber Craig scheint dies gar nicht zu bemerken, jedenfalls macht er sich nicht wie sonst immer darüber lustig. Oder eher, wie in der Schule so oft, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich eigentlich nie über mich lustig gemacht. Er hatte mich einfach behandelt wie… nun, wie einen normalen Menschen eben. Ab und an vielleicht sogar auch wie einen Freund. Aber das waren wir nicht. Oder? Wir waren keine richtigen Freunde, dafür stand viel zu viel zwischen uns und nicht nur die dummen Sprüche, die er immer in der Schule losgelassen hatte. Es gibt so viel, was ich ihn fragen wollte, was ich ihm sagen sollte, aber ich konnte nichts davon. Wenn man nicht wirklich miteinander redete, konnte man dann befreundet sein? Ich will mit ihm befreundet sein, wirklich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ob ich es aushalten würde, wenn er nur jetzt nett zu mir ist und in der Schule wieder wie immer. Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Was soll ich sagen? Wie soll ich es sagen?

„Also war das Ja jetzt fürs Stehenbleiben oder was?“, höre ich Craigs Stimme zu mir herüberrufen und ich schrecke leicht aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich längst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und nun bereits in der Nähe der Tür steht. Natürlich war das Ja nicht auf das Stehenbleiben bezogen!  
So schnell es geht überzeuge ich meine immer noch recht zittrigen Beine davon sich hinüber zu Craig zu bewegen. Dieser setzt sich, als ich seine Nähe erreicht habe, wieder in Bewegung und ich folge ihm nach draußen, wo sogleich taghelles Licht den gesamten Weg erhellt, als wir aus der Tür treten. Ein Glück.

Zögerlich folge ich Craig den Weg entlang zu seinem Auto, jedoch nicht, ohne immer wieder zu den dunklen Gebüschen hinüber zu schielen. Man weiß ja nie, ob sich nicht doch irgendein Monster oder Vergewaltiger dort versteckt und einen anspringt, wenn man nicht damit rechnet.

Umso erleichterter bin ich, als wir das rote Auto erreichen und ich Craigs Schlüssel im Schloss klacken höre. Schnell reiße ich die Beifahrertür auf und springe, schon fast wieder etwas panisch, hinein, schlage die Tür eilends hinter mir zu. Craigs Tür fällt einige Sekunden nach mit ins Schloss und ich spüre bereits seinen Blick auf mir, bevor ich ihn sehe. Seine Augenbraue ist wieder erhoben und ich meine etwas Fragendes in seiner Mimik herauslesen zu können. Aber da er sich nach einem Moment der Stille wieder abwendet, um sich anzuschnallen und den Motor zu starten, könnte ich es mir auch eingebildet haben.

Ich ziehe einmal tief Luft durch meine Nase in meine Lunge, um mich zu beruhigen. Craig hatte eben schon Recht mit seiner Aussage, dass ich mir viel zu oft selbst Panik mache. Aber was soll ich denn dagegen machen? Meistens merke ich nicht einmal, dass ich mich selbst in Panik versetze…

Als Craig losfährt, zucke ich leicht zusammen und erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich noch anschnallen muss. Aber wie das immer so ist, wenn man es eilig mit dem Gurt hat, will er nicht so, wie man es möchte. Ich ziehe und zerre eine Weile daran, seufzte dann jedoch auf und versuche es etwas langsamer angehen zu lassen. Schließlich klappt es und die Schnalle rastet mit einem leisen Klack ein. Geht es eigentlich noch peinlicher?

Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, ob Craig das alles bemerkt hat, was wahrscheinlich der Fall gewesen sein wird, weswegen ich mich leicht im Sitz nach unten rutschen lasse und den Blick einfach stur aus dem Fenster richte. Um diese Uhrzeit sind nicht viele Menschen auf der Straße, die meisten, die es sind, werden wohl auf der Party gewesen sein. South Park ist zu solcher Stunde eher die ruhige Kleinstadt, weswegen viele wohl hierher gezogen waren. Anders ging es hier schon am Tag zu, aber das sahen anscheinend viele nicht oder wollten es nicht sehen.

Die Straßenlaternen sind ebenfalls bereits in den Nebenstraßen ausgeschaltet, also muss es schon recht spät sein. Mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie viel Schlaf ich in dieser Nacht bekommen würde, brauche ich eigentlich nicht, da es meistens nicht wirklich viel war. Aber meine Eltern würden mich auch nicht wecken kommen, wenn ich bis nachmittags noch im Bett liegen würde. Heute war Sonntag, da musste ich nicht unbedingt im Café helfen, da es nur vormittags ein paar Stunden geöffnet hat.

Craig hat davon abgesehen das Radio anzuschalten und so herrscht diese erdrückende Stille im Auto. Nun ja, wenn man von meinen üblichen Ticks und den Geräuschen des Autos einmal absieht.  
Es ist wirklich mehr als erdrückend. Craig war noch nie ein großer Redner, aber mir wäre grade alles lieber, als diese fürchterliche Stille. Aber sollte ich irgendetwas sagen? Ich hätte so viel zu sagen, aber nachher endet es wieder in einem solchen Ausbruch wie vorhin, als ich ihn einfach angeschrieben habe. Mehrfach. Dieser Kerl löst einfach so unendlich viel in mir aus, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie ich es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft habe ohne durchzudrehen. Okay, ohne nicht krass durchzudrehen…

„I-ich hatte heute wirklich Spaß“, höre ich dann plötzlich eine Stimme sagen, die verdächtig nach meiner klingt. Oh Gott, habe ich das grade wirklich gesagt? Ganz ernsthaft?  
Aber es stimmt! Ja, ich hatte heute wirklich Spaß, auch wenn es hier und da ein paar Tiefs gab. Aber alles in allem war die Party wirklich schön gewesen. Ich hatte noch nie so lange Zeit mit Leuten verbracht, die das anscheinend auch wollten, und ich hatte mich sicherlich schon ewig nicht mehr so lange mit jemandem unterhalten, wenn es nicht gerade um die Schule hing. Nicht mal mit meinen Eltern rede ich so viel wie ich heute Abend geredet hatte.

Ich merke, dass Craig einen Moment schweigend zu mir herüber blickt, aber mehr auch nicht wirklich, da es so dunkel ist. Einzig, dass sich sein Kopf kurz gedreht hatte, legt mir diese Vermutung nahe. Ich beiße mir leicht auf die Unterlippe, da seine Silhouette einfach auch furchtbar gut aussieht. Und ich frage mich, wieso ich bitte an so etwas denken muss?!  
Leise über mich selbst seufzend senke ich den Blick und starre auf meine Hände, die sich in meinem Schoß miteinander verkrampft haben. Gut, dass es so dunkle ist, so würde Craig meine roten Wangen nicht bemerken können…

Sollte es mir zu denken geben, dass er auf meine Worte nichts zu erwidern hat? Nicht einmal ein „Schön“ oder „Freut mich“. Von mir aus in diesem sarkastischen Tonfall, den er so gerne nutzt. Aber er sagt einfach gar nichts. Also musste es ihm wohl egal sein.  
Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen anfangen heißer zu werden, meine Augen anfangen zu brennen. Super. Jetzt musste ich auch noch anfangen zu heulen. Noch peinlicher ging es dann aber wirklich nicht mehr…

„Das war keine einmalige Sache.“ Ich schrecke leicht auf, als Craigs Stimme so unverhofft ertönt, und sehe zu ihm hinüber. Was meint er? Ich will etwas erwidern, aber ich merke, dass sich bereits ein Kloß in meinem Hals gebildet hat, weswegen ich mich versuche leise zu räuspern, wenn so etwas überhaupt möglich ist.  
„Wa-was?“, bringe ich schließlich mit nur noch leicht brüchiger Stimme heraus, beiße mir leicht auf die Unterlippe. Hatte er vielleicht doch nur überlegt, was er darauf antworten sollte und war es ihm nicht egal, dass ich Spaß auf der Party hatte? Schon allein der Gedanken daran lässt mein Herz sofort wieder schneller schlagen.  
„Die Party“, fährt er daraufhin fort und blickt erneut kurz zu mir hinüber. „Du gehörst jetzt zu unserer Clique.“  
Okay. Stopp. Mein Herz scheint sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen, nachdem er das gesagt hat. Hatte er es überhaupt gesagt oder hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet? Das kam schon ab und an vor und ich kann sowieso manchmal schlecht zwischen Realität und Vorstellung unterscheiden.

Ich muss einen Moment heftig blinzeln, als plötzlich einfach das Licht angeht. Dass ich Craig vorher anscheinend ziemlich angestarrt hatte, fällt mir auch erst jetzt auf. Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, was hoffentlich so aussieht, als würde ich sie mir wegen der Helligkeit reiben. Meine Wangen glühen dennoch weiter vor sich hin, ebenso wie mein Herz weiter rast.

Wieso geht überhaupt das Licht an, während wir fahren?  
Irritiert blicke ich mich kurz um und muss leider feststellen, dass wir bereits angehalten hatten. Wann war das denn passiert? Wieso hatte ich das nicht bemerkt? Ein Blick hinüber zu Craig verrät mir auch, wieso das Licht angegangen war: Er hatte den Motor ausgestellt und den Schlüssel gezogen, an dessen Schlüsselanhänger er nun irgendwie interessiert herumnestelt.

„D-danke fürs Heim bringe-ngh“, nuschle ich verlegen über meine eigene eingeschränkte Wahrnehmung und löse den Gurt mit einem leisen Klicken. Ich traue mich gar nicht mehr zu Craig hinüber zu sehen aus Angst, er könne vielleicht irgendwie mitbekommen, was gerade mit mir los ist. Aber ich weiß es ja nicht einmal selbst!

Craig blickt einmal kurz zu mir hinüber und nickt stumm als Antwort. Etwas anderes hätte man auch von ihm nicht erwarten brauchen.  
Ich beiße mir kurz auf die Lippe, während ich darüber nachdenke, wie ich mich von ihm verabschieden soll. Langsam öffne ich die Tür, um auszusteigen, blicke selbst noch einmal zu Craig hinüber. „U-hm. G-gute Nacht“, nuschle ich etwas verlegen, steige wahrscheinlich viel zu fluchtartig aus und schmeiße die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Craig darauf noch etwas erwidert hat, aber ich werde nun ganz sicher nicht mehr zu ihm hinein blicken, wo meine Beine sich gerade noch irgendwie bewegen, auch wenn sie sich schon wieder wie Wackelpudding anfühlen.

Hastig gehe ich den Weg zu unserem Haus entlang, der automatisch, als ich das Grundstück betrete, von einem kleine Schweinwerfer, der neben unserer Eingangstür angebracht ist, erhellt wird. Irgendwie schaffe ich es meine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu fummeln, während ich gehe, aber meine Hand zittert so sehr, dass ich den Haustürschlüssel nicht ins Schloss bekomme, als ich an der Tür ankomme.

Es vergeht sicherlich eine Minute, in der ich es nicht schaffe den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu schieben und die Tür somit zu öffnen. Wäre es nicht so spät, hätte ich nun geklingelt, aber meine Eltern schlafen sicherlich bereits tief und fest. Ich möchte sie ungern wecken, nur weil ich nicht zur Tür herein kommen kann. Aber da ich gerade auch wieder etwas zu nervös bin, hilft es vielleicht einfach eine Weile zu warten, bis ich mich wieder ein weinig beruhigt habe. Normalerweise schaffe ich es ja auch die Tür aufzuschließen…

„Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?“

Fast wie ein Messer durchschneidet dieser einfache Satz die Totenstille, die zu dieser Uhrzeit in South Park herrscht. Schriller als manches Mädchen ist der Aufschrei, den ich vor Schreck von mir gebe, als ich herumfahre und mich mit heftig klopfendem Herzen mit dem Rücken gegen die Haustür drücke. Voller Panik ist der Blick, der den Schwarzhaarigen trifft, welcher kurz vor der kleinen Treppe, die zu unserer Haustür führt, auf dem Weg steht und zu mir hinauf blickt.

WAS DACHTE SICH DIESER KERL EIGENTLICH?!

Mein Atem geht schnell, während mein Herz in meiner Brust rast als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon hinter mich gebracht. Craig steht schweigend am Fuße dieser Treppe und sieht zu mir auf, lässig wie immer mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Es sieht nicht mal danach aus, als täte es ihm sonderlich leid, dass er mich gerade zu Tode erschreckt hat! Dieser Arsch!

Ich öffne den Mund, um ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass ich ihm doch eben erst gesagt hatte, er solle mich nicht so erschrecken, aber da setzt er sich auch schon in Bewegung. Ich schließe den Mund wieder und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er hinüber zur Wiese geht und sich bückt, um etwas aufzuheben. Ich drücke meinen Rücken noch etwas mehr gegen unsere Haustür, in der Erwartung, dass er gleich einen Stein nach mir wirft.

Langsam richtet er sich wieder auf und der karge Schein der Lampe wirft einen unwahrscheinlich attraktiven Schatten über seinen gesamten Körper, als er das tut.

WAS DENKE ICH DA NUR WIEDER?!

Craig kommt die paar Schritte wieder hinüber zur Tür und betritt die erste Stufe der Treppe. Meine Beine zittern so stark, dass ich das Gefühl habe, sie könnten mich bald nicht mehr tragen. Aber ich kann auch nicht anders, als mich weiter gegen die Tür zu drücken und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er immer näher kommt. Langsam hebt sich seine rechte Hand, gleich habe ich sicher wieder seinen Finger im Gesicht! Kalter Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn, ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich solch eine… Angst habe. Ist es überhaupt Angst, was ich spüre?

Das leise Klacken, das der Schlüssel von sich gibt, als er ins Schloss gesteckt wird, holt mich jedoch wieder etwas in die Realität zurück und ich blicke kurz hinüber zu diesem. Hatte ich etwa…? Ja, ich musste den Schlüssel aus Schreck von mir geworfen haben, als Craig mich angesprochen hatte. Und nun hatte er das, was ich zuvor nicht geschafft hatte, möglich gemacht: Den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken.

„Du solltest echt weniger Kaffee trinken“, sagt er und mein Blick zuckt blitzschnell wieder zu ihm. Kam es mir nur so vor oder war er in dieser kurzen Zeit noch näher gekommen?  
Tatsache, er stand nun auf der Stufe unter meiner und war dennoch noch ein Stück größer als ich. Ich drücke mich aus Reflex noch ein bisschen enger an die Tür, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich eher unmöglich ist.  
Ich höre das Schloss einmal klacken, als Craig den Schlüssel dreht.

„I-ich denke nicht“, nuschle ich etwas verunsichert als Antwort. Er ist mir so nahe, dass mir erneut sein Geruch in die Nase steigt. Das Parfüm, das er aufgetragen hatte, ist fast verflogen und es ist nicht schade drum. Es war zwar nicht schlecht, aber sein Geruch ist einfach so viel angenehmer ohne es.

Das Schloss klackt erneut.  
Wieso ist er mir nur so nahe? Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust und bald ist es sicherlich soweit, dass es tatsächlich aus meinem Körper springt und direkt in seinen hineinfliegt. Wenn es lieber in seiner Brust schlagen wollte, bitte. Es ist langsam einfach nur noch anstrengend, dass es die ganze Zeit so krass beschleunigt, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist. Und danach fühle ich mich immer so ausgelaugt, als hätte ich Schwerstarbeit geleistet.

WO WAR MEIN KAFFEE, WENN ICH IHN BRAUCHE?!

Craigs Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, als er erneut etwas sagt, aber das Blut rauscht mir so sehr in den Ohren, dass ich es nicht verstehen kann. Einzig seinen Atem spüre ich auf meiner Haut. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden, nicht von diesen blauen Augen, die durch das spärliche Licht nur noch dunkler, fast wie die Tiefen eines Ozeans, wirken. Unsere Nasen sind sich so nahe, dass sie sich fast berühren konnten, fast so wie vorhin bei Kevin und Clyde. Wollte er mich etwa küssen? Wieso war er mir nur so unglaublich nahe?

Wenn ich mich nun vorbeugen würde, könnte ich es. Ihn küssen. Es wäre nur eine leichte Bewegung, ich müsste mich nur von der Tür abstoßen. Wir waren fast auf Augenhöhe, wo ich doch eine Stufe über ihm stand. Aber wollte ich das?

_Tu es einfach_ , sagt plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Was hast du schon zu verlieren?_

Ja, was hatte ich zu verlieren? Momentan eigentlich nicht wirklich viel.  
Craigs Freundschaft, wenn man das denn so nenne mochte. Aber wollte ich wirklich mit ihm befreundet sein? Wollte ich ihn nicht gerade küssen?  
Clydes Freundschaft. Ja, wir kannten uns nicht mehr wirklich, aber er hatte sich heute so Mühe gegeben und mich davon überzeugt, dass er ernsthaft mein Freund sein wollte. Aber er war auch Craigs bester Freund und würde sicherlich auf seiner Seite stehen.  
Die Zugehörigkeit in der Clique, die ich nie gewollt hatte. Aber zugegebenermaßen ist es ein sehr gutes Gefühl mal Teil von etwas zu sein.

Aber ändert sich für mich wirklich irgendetwas, wenn ich Craig nun küssen würde? Im Endeffekt stünde ich wieder allein da, aber das war nichts, was ich nicht schon kannte. Craig würde wieder anfangen mich wie immer zu behandeln, vielleicht würde er sich darüber lustig machen, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte. Aber das war auch nicht schlimmer als die ganzen Sprüche, die er mir sonst manchmal so reingedrückt hatte.  
Nein, jetzt habe ich noch nichts zu verlieren. Nicht, wenn ich mich noch nicht an diese ganzen neuen Umstände zu sehr gewöhnt habe. Besser jetzt, als in einem Monat. Oder auch nie.  
Wie sehr wollte ich diesem schrecklichen Kerl diesen Kuss stehlen, einfach, damit dieses Herzrasen, diese ganze Nervosität vielleicht aufhört. Es war ja nur ein Kuss!

Leise ziehe ich etwas Luft durch meine Nase in meine Lunge ein, hoffe damit auch genug Mut einsaugen zu können.  
Es klackt erneut.  
Ich will mich gerade von der Tür abstoßen, komme aber gar nicht soweit, denn aus irgendeinem Grund verliere ich den sicheren Halt der Tür in meinem Rücken und ich kippe nach hinten. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von mir zu geben, spüre schon den Aufprall auf dem Boden unter mir.

Doch auf einmal ist da eine starke Hand, die nach meinem Arm greift und mich zurück auf die Beine zieht, noch bevor der Boden überhaupt in Reichweite ist. Erschrocken klammere ich mich an das nächstbeste, was ich zu fassen kriege. Zufällig ist es Craigs T-Shirts, den ich erschrocken anblicke. Was ist gerade passiert?!

Schnell lasse ich von seinem Shirt ab, als ich es bemerke, klammere meine Hände an den Saum meines eigenen. Mein Herz rast erneut so schnell, dass ich kaum mit dem Atmen hinterher komme.

„Sei etwas vorsichtiger“, wirft Craig nun einfach ein, hält mir den Schlüssel vor die Nase. Verwirrt blicke ich ihn einen Moment an, bevor ich ihn mit zitternden Fingern an mich nehme, unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern.  
„Gute Nacht, Tweek.“ Er hatte sich bereits ein paar Schritte von der Treppe entfernt, als er dies sagt. Unschlüssig stehe ich auf der obersten Stufe unserer Treppe vor unserer nun offenen Haustür und blicke ihm nach, wie er hinüber zu seinem Auto geht. Was war das gerade? Was ist passiert?

Das rote Auto ist schon eine Weile weg, als ich es endlich schaffe meinen Blick von der Stelle abzuwenden, wo es eben noch gestanden hatte. Bevor mich irgendwelche Panik überkommen kann, da in der Zwischenzeit auch unsere Außenbeleuchtung ausgegangen ist, taste ich im Inneren neben der Tür nach dem Lichtschalter und stürze förmlich hinein, drücke die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was da eben passiert ist, fast passiert wäre. Meine Beine zittern so stark, aber ich schaffe es dennoch irgendwie in mein Zimmer. Dort falle ich einfach in mein gemachtes Bett und bleibe mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen, reglos. Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann umklammere ich mein Kissen, drücke es gegen mein Gesicht, schreie so laut hinein, wie ich nur kann, egal, ob ich damit meine Eltern wecke oder nicht. Sie waren es ja eigentlich gewohnt, dass ich nachts ab und an schreiend aufwache.

Was sind das nur für Gefühle, die meinen Körper zu übernehmen drohen? Ich fühle mich, als würde ich platzen! Mein Herz hämmert immer noch so heftig gegen meine Brust, meine Wangen glühen, mein Bauch kribbelt, mein Kopf schmerzt. Was soll das? Und wieso hätte ich um ein Haar Craig Tucker geküsst?! Bin ich dumm? Es ist Craig Tucker! Als wenn da nur der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass genauso empfindet, wie ich.

Aber wie empfinde ich denn überhaupt? Dieser Kerl macht mich irgendwann nochmal wahnsinnig mit seinen blauen Augen, seinem Geruch, seinem Lächeln, seiner manchmal unverhofft netten Art mir gegenüber. Was soll das bitte alles?! Vor gerade mal einer Woche ist noch alles normal gewesen, hätte ich mir nicht mal träumen lassen, dass es mir in Craig Tuckers Nähe mal nur im Entferntesten so gehen würde, wie es mir jetzt gerade geht.  
Ich habe ihn gehasst. Seine ganzen Sprüche, die Blicke, die er mir zugeworfen hat, wenn ich wieder einen meiner Ticks hatte. _Er_ hatte mich gehasst! Davon bin ich immer ausgegangen. Aber was wenn nicht?  
Nein, er ist gemein zu mir gewesen, ganz klar, da gab es nichts anderes hinein zu interpretieren. Aber wieso jetzt nicht mehr. Nur, weil ich fast ertrunken wäre? Was hatte das geändert? Außer dass mein Körper seitdem total heftig auf alles reagiert, was dieser Kerl macht. Muss ich das verstehen?

Nein!

_„Gute Nacht, Tweek.“_ , hatte er gesagt. Schon allein die Tatsache, wie er meine Namen ausgesprochen hat, bereitet mir erneut so krasses Herzklopfen. Ich drücke mein Gesicht weiter in mein Kissen, schnaube leicht auf.

Vielleicht muss ich einfach langsam einsehen, dass ich mich furchtbar in Craig Tucker verknallt habe.  
Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wieso.


End file.
